O Misterioso Mistério do Tempo Epílogo on
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Severo está triste com seu destino e resolve mudar de vida. Hermione é uma intrometida. Uma aventura na idade média com romance e atos de bravura!
1. O Misterioso Mistério do Tempo

Capítulo 1 - O MISTÉRIO MISTERIOSO DO TEMPO

Em uma clareira da floresta proibida, longe dos olhos de curiosos, a beira do lago negro, Snape respirava com dificuldade. Com olhar frio e um tanto nervoso via Lucio Malfoy, a uns dez passos de distância, apontando sua varinha para ele com um olhar cruel em seus olhos cinzentos como aço. Severo segurava apenas uma sacola em suas mãos e mantinha a varinha na manga. Um vento sinistro cruzou por eles fazendo as árvores chiarem e a água do lago ondular.

Os homens trocaram um olhar de entendimento, era chegado o momento, depois de tantos anos de guerra, depois de dois anos de paz, desde a morte do Lord das Trevas, a vida, o destino, se é que ele existe, ou somente suas vontades e ações os levaram aquele instante congelado onde as contas seriam acertadas.

O vento insistente esbofeteou o rosto loiro de Malfoy obrigando o Bruxo a passar uma mão pelo cabelo para tirá-lo dos olhos, ele precisava se concentrar para a tarefa que iria executar essa tarde, seria necessário muito poder.

Em um ponto próximo Hermione Granger caminhava pela floresta proibida, ela estava cursando o 7° ano, tinha voltado depois do fim da guerra, desde o inicio das aulas, havia sentido uma significativa mudança, Harry e Rony não estavam mais a seu lado, ambos tinham abandonado o colégio. E mesmo a nova diretora sendo sua querida Minerva, não era a mesma coisa sem ver Dumbledore discursar de seu púlpito. Muitos amigos haviam morrido, e junto com eles uma inocência que existia naquela escola e as vezes, num fim de tarde como aquele, a realidade doía e para tentar apaziguar seu coração, tinha tornado um hábito longas caminhadas na floresta, ela passava horas as margens do lago negro, lendo ou simplesmente lembrando o passado.

Todos haviam sido afetados de uma forma ou de outra pela guerra, a Diretora Mcgonagall, por exemplo, parecia mais fechada que o costume. Todavia cada um vivia seu luto a sua maneira. O Professor Snape, Hermione achava, não tinha se perdoado por ter sobrevivido. Mesmo, depois do seu julgamento e do perdão do ministério, ele se tornará mais arredio. Em suas aulas de poções, ele havia surpreendido a todos ao preferindo esse cargo ao de Professor de DCAT, não parecia ter nenhum entusiasmo, nem mesmo para tirar pontos da Grifinoria. Mal acabavam as suas classes, o bruxo voltava correndo para seus aposentos e nunca era visto pelos corredores ou arredores.

A bruxa olhou para a ponta do lago negro que já era visível de onde ela estava, uma fragrância revigorante tomou seu nariz quando ela sentiu o cheiro de mato molhado e carvalho antigo, esse era seu perfume favorito, ela imaginava que se cheirasse amortentia sentiria exatamente esse cheiro, terra molhada e carvalho.

Respirou fundo e passou os olhos pela clareira, em uma das extremidades ela viu uma cena que esperava não ver nunca mais depois da guerra, dois homens um deles apontando a varinha para o outro desarmado, ela reconheceu Snape e Malfoy, tomada pelo pânico, sem pensar, em uma fração de segundos ela correu para ajudar o seu professor. A bruxa se aproximou rapidamente, nenhum dos dois percebeu sua chegada, pareciam presos em um transe, ela ia tirando sua varinha para azarar Lucio quando viu o feitiço saindo da varinha do bruxo loiro, sem raciocinar sobre o que estava fazendo se jogou de encontro ao professor com o intuito de desviá-lo do feitiço, pena que ela chegou um pouco tarde e o estranho feitiço já tinha formado um rodamoinho em volta de Snape, quando ela o tocou ambos foram engolidos deixando-os totalmente envoltos por uma luz roxa. Para eles parecia que tinham entrado em um espiral que só terminou com ambos sendo lançados duramente ao chão.

Dor. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, Snape levantou o rosto da grama da beira do lago lentamente, ele estava desorientado, procurou por sua sacola, notou que ela estava aos seus pés. Percebeu, no entanto que mais para perto do lago, um monte difuso de roupas estava jogado displicentemente, um casaco longo vermelho envolto em algo, franziu o senso seriamente, sua cabeça estava doendo muito para que ele conseguisse pensar com clareza, tentou sentar, suas pernas pareciam pudim, com muito esforço se arrastou de cócoras até o monte de roupas, quando se aproximou ouviu um som que ele reconheceu e o encheu de terror.

- Ai que coisa foi essa - o monte de roupas se mexeu lentamente, e dele emergiu uma cabeleira cacheada muito cheia e toda desorganizada. Uma pequena mão se embrenhou nesse cabelo e um outro gemido foi emitido.

Snape sentiu que ia desmaiar. Como que em um mundo justo, ele, depois de tanto esforço, estava vendo a Senhorita Hermione Granger? Um suspiro vindo da moça o tirou de sua onda de lamentações, ele a olhou e ela lhe deu um sorriso de volta – Professor – ela disse – Eu consegui o salvar, graças a Merlin, onde está o Malfoy, temos que avisar o ministério que ele o atacou. – A bruxa terminou a frase muito séria puxando o casaco e tentando se levantar no que ela falhou miseravelmente.

Ainda sentado no chão Severo olhou em volta para procurar Lucio, se ele estava vendo a Senhorita Granger era por que o feitiço tinha dado errado. Não viu o bruxo loiro em lugar algum, sacudiu a cabeça e falou a sua aluna ainda tentando entender.

- Senhorita, Lucio não estava me atacando, ele estava me ajudando, e como assim a senhorita me salvou, eu senti o feitiço me atingir, a senhorita fez algum contrafeitiço?

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa para ele – Não Professor, eu pulei em cima do Senhor e o derrubei no chão, acho que com isso eu... - ela interrompeu o que estava falando quando viu um homem se aproximar de ambos, ele estava vestido com um trovador medieval, e no peito usava um escudo da Grifinória, o homem olhou para eles e falou em um inglês que para ela pareceu muito formal. – Quem sois vós, e o que fazes no terreno de Hogwarts?

Um riso sardônico saiu dos lábios de Severo quando uma flecha de compreensão o fez entender o que estava acontecendo, o feitiço tinha dado certo, mas a insuportável coragem e lealdade Grifinoria tinha atirado a sabe-tudo em um ímpeto desmedido de salvá-lo para junto com ele no vortex do tempo e enviado para o passado junto com ele. Ele ficou furioso, teve vontade de lançar uma maldição na garota por estragar seus planos.

O homem tirou a varinha da cintura e a apontou para o bruxo sentado no chão, Hermione se arrastou para mais perto de Severo e colocando a mão em sua própria varinha olhou para homem em silencio, o professor mais preparado para o caso respondeu com um olhar firme. – Bom Homem, somos viajantes e estamos aqui indo em direção a Hogsmead para buscarmos abrigo essa noite.

O Homem olhou para os dois e falou – Falas e veste de modo estranho senhor, mas vejo que é um bruxo e sabe onde estais a ir, perdoe-me a pergunta, mas cautela nunca foi demais. Podei dizeres o seus nomes para que eu possa acompanhá-los ao vilarejo, essa parte do terreno é particular e não podeis vagar por aqui.

Hermione estava tão chocada que sentia como se seu língua tivesse congelada, olhou pasma para o homem que falava com eles, pelas roupas e o jeito de falar ela concluiu onde estavam, mas não acreditou, pensou por fim "será possível que estavam na mesma clareira só que no passado?" Ela nunca tinha lido nenhum feitiço ou menção de algum que falasse de uma viagem no tempo tão longa assim, apenas algumas horas de vira-tempo e coisa do gênero. Tomou fôlego se sentindo em algum seriado trouxa do além da imaginação. Ela viu Severo se levantar e oferecer uma mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo, aceitou sem ter certeza se seus pés a sustentariam.

Severo passando a mão pelas suas vestes negras para tirar algumas folhas, resolveu ficar furioso com a grifinória mais tarde, nesse momento ele tinha que evitar problemas com o homem a sua frente, daria um trégua a bruxinha. – Eu sou Severo Prince e essa é Hermione. – respondeu Snape tentando parecer seguro de si e um tanto aliviado, não queria um conflito logo assim de inicio. Não usou o seu sobrenome trouxa e nem o de Hermione, achou mais seguro usar Prince por que era uma família antiga e provavelmente o bruxo de Hogwarts já tinha ouvido alguma vez.

O homem curvou a cabeça de forma cortes para ambos e falou - Se me permitem indicarei o caminho que devem seguir.

Severo pegou sua sacola no chão fez um sinal para que Hermione ficasse em silêncio e começou a seguir o bruxo, a bruxa muito assustada seguiu atrás dele.

Assim que entraram em Hogsmead o homem parou e falou para ambos, - ai está o vilarejo, existe apenas uma estalagem, - apontou o dedo para o que na época moderna seria o Cabeça de Javali e continuou olhado para Severo – Não é muito adequado para uma dama senhor, mas acho que se querem mesmo passar a noite por aqui não terão outra opção. Se me dão licença tenho que voltar a patrulhar as terras do castelo. – Falando assim o homem deus as costas e voltou em direção a Hogwarts.

Hermione olhou para Severo e ele reconheceu aquele olhar, ele já o tinha visto milhões de vezes, ela está cheia de perguntas para fazer, ele teria o prazer de respondê-las todas, chegou a sorrir a idéia, ia ser um choque e tanto para a garota, uma punição edequada para um ato temerário de uma garota intrometida. Mas não poderia ser no meio da rua. Por isso falou rascante:

– Seja lá o que a senhorita queira perguntar aguarde até que estarmos sozinhos, sei que já percebeu que estamos no passado então fique quieta de deixa que eu falo.

Hermione fechou os olhos com raiva e disse – Professor, como posso ficar calada, quero saber como viemos parar aqui e... - Severo olhou para ela muito irritado e com uma mão levantada interrompeu a garota que ficou com a boca aberta como se a voz lhe fosse roubada, Severo falou cuspindo de raiva:

– Em primeiro lugar Senhorita Granger, não era para a senhorita estar aqui, e somente a impulsividade grifinória poderia justifica o seu ato lá na floresta, você é uma bruxa por que não tentou bloquear o feitiço ao invés de pular sobre mim daquela forma, ou melhor ainda, tentou descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo antes de se intrometer? Agora que atrapalhou todo o meu plano, veio parar aqui comigo, ainda quer fazer um milhão de perguntas? Cala a boca! Quando eu puder e estiver com disposição eu lhe explico alguma coisa. – os olhos do bruxo faiscavam de raiva.

A bruxa arregalou os olhos muito assustada, todos os anos de medo do professor vieram a tona e ela se encolheu fechado mais o seu casaco envolta do corpo, será que havia entendido bem? Snape disse que tinha planejado aquela viagem? Um arrepio correu por sua espinha ao perceber que estava mesmo no passado.

Snape sentiu-se muito bem por gritar com a bruxa, afinal ela estava ali de intrusa, ele não pretendia trazer ninguém para o passado a não ser a si mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo ficou com pena da moça, ela era brilhante, jovem e bonita, e estava agora presa a um destino que ele escolhera para si como ultima opção, apaziguando o ânimo ele disse ao perceber a perplexidade e o medo no olhar da bruxa:

– Senhorita,tudo vai dar certo, eu tenho um plano, terei que adaptá-lo a nova realidade no entanto, mas acho que seria melhor somente eu falar por que eu sei o que está acontecendo e a senhorita não faz ideia, assim que conseguirmos um quarto eu prometo que explico tudo, por favor fique quieta por enquanto. – Snape se espantou com seu tom educado, mas achou que foi adequado e se sentiu melhor ao ver que a jovem respirou fundo, fechou a boca e concordou e ambos seguiram para a espelunca que no futuro seria O Cabeça de Javali.

O mestre de poções entrou com sua melhor carranca no estabelecimento, olhou ameaçadoramente para todos lá dentro, um bando de sujeitos mão encarados e caminhou altivo até o balcão. Atrás deste, um homem com aparência suja e desleixada passava um pano tão sujo quanto no tampo. Snape franziu o nariz para aquilo tudo, o lugar cheirava a alho e álcool, deu uma segunda olhada na clientela e chegou a conclusão que a travessa do tranco era um parquinho perto daquilo ali. Hermione deve ter pensando o mesmo por que chegou mais perto do professor quase tocando em seu braço, Severo achou que se ele fosse outro que não ele, ela teria passado o braço no seu. Sorriu intimamente pensando que ela devia estar muito arrependida de ser tão intrometida.

Desviando o pensamento da bruxa, Snape se dirigiu ao estalajadeiro:

- Boa noite, nós gostaríamos de um quarto para passar a noite. – o homem do balcão bufou olhando de cima a baixo para o professor com desprezo, Severo se assustou um pouco com a forma de tratamento, ele estava acostumado a ver, medo, repulsa, as vezes admiração nos olhos das pessoas, mas ser olhado como algo desprezível era novidade para ele, teve vontade de tirar a varinha da manga e ensinar uma ou duas coisa para aquela criatura suja, não iria arrumar confusão naquele lugar, mas logo teria que mostrar que com ele não se brincava para aquela gente.

O Homem do balcão falou ainda com o nariz repuxado olhando para a jovem – Não aceitamos prostitutas aqui, se quer se divertir com essa ai vá para o bordel no fim da rua. – Hermione ficou vermelha como um pimentão, Snape não estava preparado para aquilo, olhou para Hermione e percebeu tarde de mais, que ela não ia aquentar aquilo calada, tentou impedi-la de falar, mas a bruxinha soltou de uma vez só.

- olha aqui seu impertinente –, Severo achou que a voz da garota saiu estranhamente parecida com a de Minerva– eu não sou prostituta, - sem saber o que dizer depois disso, a bruxa sentindo a adrenalina correr em seu corpo e o coração disparado no peito, olho em volta e notou que se dissesse que estava sozinha e buscava abrigo com um homem em uma espelunca seria aos olhos daquela gente mau encarada e de tempos passados uma vadia, Sem ver outra solução fez a cara mais fleumática que pode e falou triunfante, pensando que tinha achado a saída – Esse homem – segurou no braço de Snape – é meu marido!

Se ela tivesse dito que era o elfo doméstico dele Snape teria achado mais normal, Levantando uma sombranselha ele repetiu silenciosamente "Marido?" de onde aquela bruxa biruta tinha tirado isso, Severo sentiu um puxão na manga, olhou para o lado e como se tivesse recebido um choque voltou para a realidade, Hermione olhava para ele com um olhar súplice, como se tivesse usado legimência ele entendeu que ela queria que ele confirmasse a asneira que ela havia falado, ele sentiu que ela estava com medo daquele lugar e que perante aquela gente, uma mulher desacompanhada junto a um homem que não era seu parente ou marido seria desqualificada. Com um suspiro de aceitação virou para o estalajadeiro e falou meio vacilante – isso mesmo senhor, respeite minha esposa.

Hermione sorriu agradecida a ele em resposta. Severo dobrou o braço fazendo com que a mão dela ficasse próxima a seu cotovelo e pousou sua própria mão sobre a dela. A bruxa achou o contato muito insuspeito, era estranho estar de braço dado com o Snape, ela sentiu que a mão dele era quente e protetora, e por incrível que parecesse ela estava gostando do contato e estava agradecida pelo apoio.

O Homem do balcão deu um sorrisinho cínico e falou, se vocês estão dizendo que são casados a coisa muda de figura, mas o senhor tem que convir que esse lugar não é do tipo que um homem descente traria sua esposa. Severo fez uma cara muito brava que faria os alunos tremerem de medo, mas ao homem nada causou. Severo se espantou e pensou "será que esse estalajadeiro não tem medo de morrer me tratando assim" e em sua cabeça uma voz que parecia para ele a de Dumbledore falou quase como que caçoando. "Ele não sabe quem você é, por tanto, não está vendo o ex-comensal da morte terrível mestre de poções morcegão seboso das masmorras de Hogwarts, ele está vendo só um bruxo alto, magrelo com uma esposa jovem agarrada há seu braço" um sorriso de escárnio saiu do canto da boca do mestre, quando ele falou ao homem:

- O senhor tem toda razão, não deveria ter trazido minha mulher para cá, mas não tenho outra opção nesse lugarejo – Snape falou educadamente, Hermione não entendeu nada. Se fosse em seu tempo e alguém tivesse falado daquele modo com o bruxo ele no mínimo o teria azarado. Ele continuou com um tom malévolo. – Em todo caso, se algo tentar incomodar minha esposa, ou perturbar seu sono pode ter certeza que não sairá vivo para contar a história, pode ter certeza que eu sei cuidar da minha mulher, por tanto, se você tem um quarto, me dê logo a chave e assim eu tirarei a nós dois desse salão inadequado a pessoas de bem como nós. – por dentro Severo estava quase rindo, principalmente quando o homem em fim fechou a cara parecendo um pouco assustado. Com um estalo de dedo o estalajadeiro vez aparecer um elfo doméstico, tão sujo quanto o resto, falou algo com ele e a pequena criatura se aproximou de Snape fez um reverência e falou:

- Patrão mandou levar vocês para quarto dos fundos, segue eu que vou levar vocês ate lá.

O casal seguiu o elfo, ele os levou até uma escada para a parte de cima da estalagem, eles subiram e caminharam por um corredor iluminado por uma claraboia até uma porta de madeira bem no fundo, quando a porta foi aberta o elfo deu passagem para os dois.

Hermione entrou no quarto primeiro e teve vontade de chorar, o lugar era péssimo, sujo e só tinha uma cama pouco maior que uma de solteiro, uma mesa com uma jarra e uma bacia e uma cadeira dura. Assim que Severo entrou o elfo estendeu a mão para ele e falou – são 30 sicles pelo quarto, e se quiser que eu traga o jantar, que hoje e queijo pão e presunto serão mais 10 sicles.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, o homem usava o elfo para cobrar, provavelmente com medo de ser azarado por cobar um preso alto, teve vontade de amaldiçoar o dinheiro antes de entregá-lo ao elfo, ia ser engraçado ver o estalajadeiro sobre uma maldição, mas não fez nada e entregou a quantia pedida acrescido do preço do jantar, pois na hora que o elfo tocou no assunto percebeu que estava morto de fome, pediu também uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos. A criatura saiu com o dinheiro e Snape olhou para Hermione, ela estava em pé no meio do quarto sem saber onde sentar sem sujar a roupa. Com um ar de debocho ele virou para ela e falou – vamos lá esposinha, você não sabe fazer nem um feitiço de limpeza não? Trate de limpar bem nossa cama por que quero me deitar para aproveitar sua companhia.

Hermione não acreditou no que escutou, ele quer aproveitar o que? Só podia estar maluco, quando a bruxa virou-se para ele para dizer-lhe o que pensava dele deitar-se junto a ela na mesma cama notou um ar de divertimento em seus olhos, ele estava se divertindo as custas dela e da covardia dela lá em baixo, quando se agarrou a ele daquele jeito, se odiou por isso, não devia ter falado que era esposa dele, mas naquela hora não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa. De toda forma o feitiço de limpeza não era uma má ideia, pegou a varinha em sua manga e a agitou no ar fazendo vários feitiços que em minutos tiraram toda a sujeira, olhado bem para Severo ela teve uma ideia, apontou para a cama e transfigurou o agora limpo lençol branco em um lençol vermelho com o símbolo da Grifinória bem no meio, como dizendo em alto e bom som que a cama era dela e que ele não tinha lugar ali.

Severo deduziu bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, e teve uma idéia malvada, levantou da cadeira que ele havia sentado e se jogou em cima da cama, sentou-se bem em cina do escudo e falou:

- acho que todas as cadeiras e camas deveriam ter o escudo da Grifinória, assim quando as pessoas sentassem estariam – levantou um canto da boca em um arremedo de sorriso '– colocando a Grifinória sob o seu melhor ângulo, se é que você me entende. – Terminou se acomodando bem sobre a cama.

Hermione ficou possessa, como ele tinha coragem? Ela ia transfigurar novamente o lençol em branco quando o elfo voltou com a comida, ele olhou para os dois, se notou o clima estranho ou a limpeza, nada disse, deixou a comida sobre a mesa e saiu.

Assim que Severo se levantou Hermione transfigurou o lençol em branco e foi se sentar para comer, O bruxo notou o feitiço divertido, talvez mais tarde ele transfigurasse o lençol em um vende com escudo sonsserino e sugerisse que ela se deitasse em cina da cobra só para vê-la corar e ficar nervosa, ele estava gostando desse joguinho, afinal se estavam naquela situação a culpa era dela.

Hermione bebeu um copo de vinho e levou um pedaço de queijo a boca. Olhou para ele e falou – Professor, estamos sozinhos agora, pode começar a me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Severo concordou e ia começar a contar, quando um barulho na janela chamou sua atenção, ele foi ver do que se tratava e achou uma coruja enorme e velha com cara de muito importante carregando um pergaminho amarrado a seu pé, Snape se espantou, quem teria mandado um pergaminho para eles se ninguém os conhecia, achou que poderia ser o estalajadeiro com medo de falar mais alguma coisa, mas achou improvável, o homem teria mandado o elfo, pegou o pergaminho e o mostrou para Hermione, a garota chegou perto para ver o que era também achando estranho. Assim que Severo o abriu, o pergaminho pareceu criar vida e começou a flutuar em frente a eles no quarto, exatamente como um berrador, só que mais solene e empolado, dizia:

- Segundo a lei do ano de 950 do ministério da magia do reino da Escócia, quaisquer casal formado de pessoas maiores de 16 anos que se declararem casadas perante duas testemunhas ou mais estarão casadas legalmente e receberam seus documentos – nesse momento um pergaminho menor saiu de dentro do maior e foi voando para o colo de Severo, ele o pegou sem acreditar no que estava vendo, o pergaminho grande continuou – para fins legais o casal terá todos os direitos e deveres atribuídos ao casamento, ao marido cabe proteger e prover sua esposa e filhos advindos da união, assim como a esposa deve obedecer, honrar, gerar filhos e cuidar do marido e de sua residência. Dou meus parabéns a vocês em nome do ministério da magia e desejo uma longa vida feliz para ambos.

Assim que terminou o pergaminho maior que ainda flutuava se despedaçou e caiu ao chão em milhares de pedaços.

Severo segurava em suas mãos um papel com os seguintes dizeres:

_CERTIDÃO DE CASAMENTO EXPEDIDO PELO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA DA ESCÓCIA._

_Certifico que Severo Prince e Hermione Prince estão casados perante a lei do ministério da escócia._

_Assinado: Angus Mcdale - Ministro da magia_

Severo tremia enquanto segurava o papel, leu três vezes antes de deixá-lo cair no chão, olhou para Hermione como se ela fosse uma doença grave que ameaçava cair sobre ele. Hermione abaixou para pegar o pergaminho e depois de ler ficou branca como cêra, e perguntou ao professor – Como isso foi acontecer?

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu? Achei o berrador bastante explicativo.

Hermione revirou os olhos e falou brava. - eu entendi o que aconteceu o que eu não sei é COMO aconteceu. – Severo teve que sorrir. - Então a sabe-tudo merece um trasgo em história da magia, eu nunca fui muito bom nessa matéria, mas achei que a sabe-tudo seria perfeita nisso também.

"Quando que você disse que era minha esposa eu não me lembrei do fato, só fui recordar quando ouvi o berrador dizer, essa lei é chamada Lei do Casamento por Declaração e ela existiu também na Escócia trouxa. O sistema de casamento por declaração entre bruxos é muito simples, dois bruxos maiores de 16 anos se dizem casados perante testemunhas, há um tabu nesse ato e um anúncio é feito no Ministério, o nome e a localização dos bruxos e mostrada e uma coruja é enviada com os documentos. No mundo bruxo ela foi revogada após a formação do Ministério da Grã Bretanha. Já na Escócia trouxa sua revogação foi em 1938.

Hermione lançou o pergaminho na mesa como se ele tivesse queimando seus dedos.

–E é assim, alguém fala que é casado e pronto? O que a gente vai fazer agora, nós não podemos ficar casado, e quando voltamos para o nosso tempo, como vai ficar isso, eu sei que os casamentos bruxos são indissolúveis, mais isso se aplica também a casamentos feitos em tempos diferentes?

Dessa vez Severo riu de verdade. – Você ainda não percebeu mesmo não é garota – Hermione ficou seria – Não percebi o que?- severo continuou – Nós não podemos voltar, quando eu programei essa viagem, eu não planejei voltar, esse tempo agora é o nosso, por que o feitiço que o Malfoy lançou sobre mim e a senhorita irritantemente quis compartilhar comigo não tem contrafeitiço e é irreversível.

A bruxa caiu sentada na cama olhando o professor como se ele tivesse despejado um milhão de palavrões sobre ela, sentiu a cabeça rodar e desmaiou sobre a cama dura da estalagem.

Nota da autora:

Olá gente, faz muito tempo mesmo, mas estou de volta com força total, essa é uma história que se passa no passado, na idade media na época da fundação de Hogwarts, não estou sendo historicamente precisa em descrever o cenário da Escócia medieval e estou tomando muitas licenças poéticas, até por que não se tem muita informação sobre esse período do mundo bruxo.

Quanto a referencia sobre o casamento por declaração citado por Snape como existindo também no mundo trouxa, ele esta certo, existiu mesmo na Escócia só sendo revogado em 1938. Tendo sido esse legal e previsto na lei escocesa, que na verdade corroborava um costume céltico antigo que era usado para facilitar o casamento em lugares de difícil acesso.

Eu usei Ministério da Escócia ao invés do Britânico por que O Reino da Escócia foi um Estado independente até 1 de maio de 1707, quando os Atos de União formalizaram uma união política com o Reino da Inglaterra, de modo a criar o Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha. Portanto deveria ter seu próprio Ministério.

Um beijo a todos

Leyla Poth

Ps: não tenho beta, então perdoe os erros que por ventura eu cometer.


	2. Para Onde Vamos Agora?

Capítulo 2 – PARA ONDE VAMOS MESMO?

Tudo era escuro, uma voz grave ressonava em sua cabeça chamando seu nome. Por que estavam querendo acordá-la de seu sono tranquilo, ela estava segura em sua cama, por que estavam dando pequenos tapinhas em seu rosto?

Abriu os olhos lentamente já pronta para reclamar da ousadia de terem lhe acordado quando deu de cara com o nariz muito grande de Snape a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, a realidade lhe assolou, e ela se lembrou de tudo, e em um gemido dolorido se forçou a focar a vista e encarando o professor nos olhos

– Como assim não tem volta?

Severo deu um passo para trás, estava assustado com o desmaio da garota e tinha se aproximando para acordá-la, chamado por ela. Esperava que quando a bruxa acorda-se fosse ficar desorientada e ele teria que lhe reaver os últimos momentos, não que ela abrisse os olhos e fosse logo fazendo perguntas, teve que se conter para não rir da cara de desespero dela o encarando, pigarreou e respondeu:

– Senhorita Granger, como eu estava dizendo, antes de você tão sutilmente demonstrar seu descontentamento com o fato, esse feitiço que nos trouxe até aqui não tem volta, quando se opta por usá-lo se deve saber que é irreversível.

Sentada na cama com a boca aberta, Hermione respirava com dificuldade de um fôlego falou baixinho – Professor, quer dizer que estamos presos aqui nesse tempo?

Snape passou a mão no rosto um pouco contrariado - Acho que foi isso que eu disse, só tem um adendo, eu não estou preso, eu quis vir para cá, a senhorita que veio contra a vontade.

A bruxa olhava para ele com um pergunta pronta na ponta da língua e antes que ela tivesse tempo de formular Snape continuou:

– Sim, eu escolhi vir para cá, e quer saber por que não é senhorita? - seus olhos estavam enevoados de tristeza - Por que eu estava cansado de ser o maldito bastado sortudo que sobreviveu sem merecer. – Hermione ia contestar, mas foi cortada – Vai dizer que não era assim, que todos me admiravam e bla bla bla... Não banque a tola Granger, quem se esqueceu de quem eu fui?

O bruxo começou a andar pelo quarto e parou próximo a janela.

- Eu tenho ouvidos Granger, eu escuto o cochichar pelos corredores, os alunos fofocando, eu vejo o olhar acusador das pessoas nas ruas, e pior, eu vejo o medo, elas me temem, não por respeito as minhas habilidades como bruxo, isso eu até poderia suportar, no entanto elas têm medo do meu passado, após a morte de Dumbledore me tornei a pessoa mais sozinha da face da terra, e por mais que todos achem que eu sou um ser sem sentimentos e que gosto de passar o tempo sozinho, eu sinto falta do contato humano, sinto muita falta do único amigo que tive na vida, aquele velho maluco, e percebendo que nada sobrou para mim, além da indiferença e do ódio. Por isso senhorita resolvi desaparecer, pensei em ir embora para longe e graças a Melim, num dia de desespero descobri por acaso esse feitiço e para mim parecia perfeito, até é claro, que você pulasse nele.

Severo estava tão envolto em seus próprios sentimentos que não notou a bruxa a sua frente, quando se virou para ela viu que estava chorando silenciosamente, fazendo cara de nojo Snape disse – está chorando por que nunca mais vai ver seus amiguinhos, senhorita? – Hermione passou a parte de trás da mão sobre os olhos limpando as lágrima doloridas e respondeu:

– Não professor. Estou chorando pelo senhor. E por como a vida lhe foi injusta. Era por isso que o senhor passava tanto tempo em seus aposentos não era?

Snape esperava qualquer coisa, inclusive que ela o debochasse, mas a piedade dela era demais para ele, virando as costas saiu do quarto deixando Hermione sentada sozinha com os olhos vermelhos perdidos.

Do lado de fora da porta do quarto, o bruxo fechou os olhos amargamente, ele havia se aberto para a garota sem pensar e agora, estava exposto em sua fraqueza humana, não estava acostumado a que o vissem sem a máscara de indiferença que sempre vestia, passou a mão na testa e resolveu voltar para o quarto, afinal não queria sair e encarar a noite medieval sem necessidade real. Poderia lidar com a garota e talvez com alguma pergunte constrangedora.

Abriu a porta e se deparou com Hermione na mesma posição em que a havia deixado, se aproximou olhando para os próprios sapatos, pateticamente do ponto de vista dele, não tinha coragem de encará-la depois da sua explosão e da reação dela.

Hermione o viu chegar, teve muita pena dele naquele momento, o orgulhoso sonsserino reduzido a um simples mortal. Ficou imaginando o que os meninos iam pensar se o vissem assim, depois viu que provavelmente eles ririam dele e não seria agradável presenciar isso.

Naquele instante percebeu que era melhor dar um tempo para que ele se recuperasse, ela sabia que o bruxo não aquentaria uma conversa profunda sobre as consequências da viagem na vida dela, poderiam falar disso outra hora, por agora ela ia ajudá-lo a suportar aquele momento pesado, numa idéia brilhante a bruxa se virou e fazendo sua melhor cara de curiosa perguntou – professor, que bom que o senhor voltou, estava aqui pensando qual feitiço o senhor usou, nunca soube de nada como isso, uma viagem no tempo tão longa...

Hermione tentava de todas as formas esconder seus sentimentos atrás de seu ar de sabe-tudo, estava apavorada, fazia um esforço tremendo para se conter e não sair gritando e se jogar no lago negro, ela não podia deixá-lo perder as estribeiras eles tinham que ficar unidos, afinal estavam presos no passado e o professor dizia que não tinha saída, e ainda por cima tinha a história do casamento, essa ela ia deixar para se aborrecer mais tarde, tinha que saber o máximo do que estava acontecendo como eles antes.

Severo percebeu e agradeceu mentalmente o esforço que ela estava fazendo para manter a conversa, era nesses momentos que a coragem grifinoria mostrava seu valor, se fosse um sosserino provavelmente teria usado seu momento de fraqueza para pisotear a sua dor e tirar vantagem sobre ele, mas ela era leal e honesta, ele gostou da sensação de segurança que esse comportamento lhe demonstrava. Dando um sorriso de canto de boca para a bruxa, ele respondeu com um toque de espanto na voz, mas sem nenhum sarcasmo, como já tinha se aberto com ela, resolveu continuar humano naquela conversa.

– Senhorita, mesmo numa hora como essa sua curiosidade sabe-tudo se faz presente, pois muito bem, vou explicar a história toda. E começou:

- Há dois anos, logo após o meu julgamento e absolvição, voltei para Hogwarts, eu não queria fazer isso na verdade, mas não tinha outro emprego a vista e, se a senhorita não sabe, nunca fui um homem de posses, Minerva me pareceu naquele instante mais do que generosa me chamando de volta, nunca pediria meu emprego para ela, não teria coragem para tanto, mas ela me convidou e eu fui, no primeiro ano na escola ajudei aos outros professores com a reforma do castelo, e logo nesse tempo comecei a ver que minha vida ficaria mais difícil do que já era antes da morte de Alvo, todos, sem exceção me tratavam com respeito, e aparente aceitação, mas nunca fui chamado para nenhuma reunião da ordem na sede ou em qualquer lugar, nem outros encontros sociais, não que eu fosse a alguma confraternização de professores, mas antes, mesmo sabendo que eu não iria eles me chamavam, agora eu estava recebendo uma punição silenciosa e cruel de todo o mundo bruxo, os jornais podiam estampar nas suas páginas que eu era um herói, mas para meus pares eu me tornara um pária.

"Passei o ano trabalhando abnegado a minha posição de excluído na esperança que com a volta as aulas as coisa iriam se normalizar, teria os sonsserinos de volta e poderia ao menos tirar pontos da Grifinória para me divertir, todavia, não aconteceu como eu esperava os Sonsserinos não falavam comigo me tratavam como um traidor fui ignorado por meus alunos de minha própria casa, era costume virarem as costas quando eu passava, distribui detenções a torto e a direito e nem assim recebi o respeito deles.

Como se já não fosse suficiente, tudo piorou em um dia que eu estava passando por um dos corredores e ouvi uma conversa entre Minerva e um dos pais de aluno que estava reclamando de mim. Ele dizia que era um absurdo eu estar ensinado as crianças, que deveria estar em azkaban, achei por um minuto que Minerva iria me defender, nem que fosse por obrigação, no entanto a resposta dada me surpreendeu. A bruxa velha falou que concordava com ele. A diretora disse que minha contratação tinha sido um pedido do quadro do Alvo e que ela não tinha conseguira negar, mas que ele ficasse tranquilo, pois ela poderia me despedir no inicio do próximo ano, por que já tinha um mestre de poções em vista, falou ainda que me daria uma indenização e assim se sentiria melhor por que não estaria me condenado a miséria."

Hermione notou que estava segurando a respiração desde o inicio da narrativa do professor por que soltou o ar de uma vez só, sentiu uma dor profunda vinda do homem, ninguém merecia ouvir algo assim de alguém em quem confiava muito menos ele depois de tudo que tinha passado na vida, a professora Minerva tinha sido cruel, apesar de não saber que ele há estava escutando. Parou de divagar para continuar escutando a história que Severo narrava:

- Eu me senti profundamente humilhado, era muito até para uma pessoa com um coração de pedra como o meu, tão acostumado a tristeza. Quis ir embora naquele momento e mandá-la enfiar a indenização você pode imaginar onde.

Hermione levou a mão à boca se espantando com o destempero emocional de seu antes tão frio professor de poções. Ele prosseguiu:

- Sabendo que não teria como me sustentar se saísse naquele dia do emprego e humilhado por minha própria condição sai correndo e fui procurar o lugar onde eu sabia, os alunos tinham se escondido de mim antes da derrota do Lord das Trevas, a sala precisa, queria que ela se abrisse em um lugar que eu pudesse me esconder para que ninguém visse como eu estava, para me recuperar da dor e vestir minha indiferença de sempre, vi a porta se formar diante de mim e entrei, lá dentro não tinha o cômodo que eu pensei encontrar e sim uma sala toda negra, um espaço difuso sem referencial, como se eu tivesse perdido no espaço, dei alguns passos no nada e vi uma luz branca sobre um pedestal de mármore como um pilar grego, me aproximei cauteloso, sobre esse estava um livro, na sua capa estava escrito _"O Misterioso Mistério do Tempo - feitiço proibido do tempo por Aufonsus Miraculos"_ Nunca tinha ouvido falar no livro, mas assim que eu o pequei um sofá surgiu atrás de mim e eu me sentei e comecei a ler.

A cada parte que seu professor contava, Hermione ficava mais surpresa, agora ela estava muito curiosa sobre o conteúdo do livro. Severo continuou como se advinha se seus pensamentos:

- O livro começava com uma advertência, dizia que o feitiço que ensinava era proibido e irregular, sendo sua utilização um tabu entre os bruxos porque as consequências do seu uso poderiam ser terríveis. Principalmente por que se lançado o feitiço sobre alguém essa pessoa estará irremediavelmente presa no passado, na verdade 1000 anos no passado, como é o nosso caso agora.

Hermione ficou assustada – Professor, como teve coragem para fazer o feitiço, se desse errado nem imagino o que poderia acontecer.

Severo olhou para ela muito bravo – Ora senhorita, a quem me tomas, e lógico que estudei muito bem o feitiço e fizemos testes para ter certeza que funcionaria.

Ao ouvir o verbo no plural, a bruxa se lembrou do Lucio Malfoy, e perguntou:

- Quando fala "fizemos" está se referindo ao senhor e Lucio certo?

- Precisamente senhorita, eu e Lucio, assim que percebi que o feitiço tinha que ser lançado e não poderia ser alto aplicado tive que pensar em alguém para executar a tarefa, sabia que poucas pessoas se arriscariam, e teria que ser alguém minimamente capaz por que o feitiço era muito poderoso e difícil de aprender, não poderia ser alguém despreparado, era a minha vida afinal de contas.

Severo sentou na cadeira e tomou um copo de água, olho para bruxa e notou que ela o ouvia com atenção, respirando fundo continuou: – Procurei por Lucio por que ele me devia um favor, ao matar Dumbledore poupei a alma do filho dele, achei que isso seria suficiente para cobrar uma retribuição, e como pode ver foi. Passamos meses praticando os movimentos, e testando, mandamos uma pedra para o passado e esperamos para ver se permanecia no mesmo lugar no futuro e ela estava bem ali mais velha e desgastada, então concluímos que estava tudo pronto, antes que me pergunte, eu li o livro até o final e não havia um feitiço de volta, realmente não há retorno.

"fui até minha casa semana passada e busquei minhas coisas, fiquei chateado por não poder trazer meus livros, mas não poderia trazer conhecimento do futuro para o passado, não seria juntos com o bruxo que escreveu o livro e fez as descobertas, peguei todo o pouco dinheiro que tinha e fui até Minerva falei que tinha ouvido tudo que ela tinha dito ao pai do aluno e pedi as minhas contas com a tal indenização, juntei tudo nessa sacola ampliada e sem peso – apontou para a sacola de lona cinzenta que agora descansava sobre a mesa - e fui junto com Lucio para a clareira, o resto a senhorita já sabe.

"Eu vim para cá para ter uma vida nova, arrumar um oficio, talvez formar um família mas, diante das circunstâncias – apontou para ela – não sei como isso vai ser, tenho pouco dinheiro, a tal indenização tão caridosa da Minerva era quase uma piada. E agora se você tiver alguma ideia de como sobreviver na idade média, esteja livre para falar, tudo que eu tinha planejado daria muito certo para um homem sozinho não para um acompanhado de uma jovem esposa."

A bruxa sentiu a realidade gelada pairar sobre ela, estava casada para sempre com Snape, presa no passado e sem um galeão furado no bolso, dependia inteiramente de seu marido e de sua piedade, se ele a abandonasse com certeza morreria de fome em um mundo medieval onde as mulheres poucos direitos tinham. Era assustadora sua situação, sentiu-se com menos medo por perceber que em momento nenhum o professor a ameaçara de abandono, mas ele disse que queria formar uma família, e ela seria um empecilho para tanto, teria que pensar sobre isso, e dizer lhe que ele teria que arrumar um lugar seguro para ela antes de se juntar a alguma outra mulher, a ideia de ser abandonada e trocada por outra mulher fez seu estomago contorcer-se, ela não sabia por que, mas não gostou da ideia nem um pouco.

Severo não sabia como interpretar o silêncio de Hermione, ela estaria tão revoltada com tudo que não queria nem falar, qual seria sua opinião sobre ele, será que ela pensava igual as outras pessoas e só o aceitava por obrigação. A sensação de pensar que ela o odiava era muito incomoda e chegava a arder, ele tinha que saber.

- Não me entenda mal Granger, mas gostaria de saber o que você pensa de mim, você me acha repulsivo como as outras pessoas no nosso tempo achavam?

A garota olhou para ele assustada, o que ele queria dizer com isso, será que ele estaria insinuando alguma coisa? Não era possível, ele só estava falando com relação ao que ele havia contado. Certa disso respondeu:

– Não professor, eu não o acho repulsivo, eu o admiro e o vejo como o maior responsável pelo sucesso da ordem na guerra contra Voldemort. É um absurdo o que fizeram com o senhor, se eu tivesse visto alguém, mesmo que a Minerva falando mal do senhor teria dito o que pensava dela por isso. - parou para ponderar e continuou:

- Bem, Essas pessoas e suas opiniões não são mais relevantes, por que elas nem nasceram ainda, acho que devemos esquecê-las, veja, se não podemos mais voltar temos que esquecer aquela realidade e focar nessa que agora é a nossa, ou seja, ser objetivos e pensar como vamos sobreviver, e para onde vamos, afinal, como o cara nojento lá de baixo falou – se referindo ao estalajadeiro – esse não é lugar para uma dama. - Passou as mãos pela lateral do seu próprio corpo de forma zombeteira

Severo tinha ficado extremante tenso com a pergunta que tinha feito, se ela tivesse dito que tinha nojo dele e que pensava igual a todos os outro não saberia o que fazer, como poderia conviver com uma pessoa que o odiava tendo que ajudá-la, seria incrivelmente cruel consigo mesmo se fosse obrigado a isso, no entanto ela afirmou que o tinha em "alta conta", sendo assim, poderia suportar a presença dela e quem sabe usufruir de alguma forma da companhia. Afinal ela não era mais sua aluna era bonita e estava casada com ele, uma união indissolúvel. Resolveu tornar as coisas menos formais e mostrar a ela que ele agora era um homem comum e desimpedido.

- Bem, a luz das circunstâncias, acho que temos que acertar umas coisas, eu tenho nome e não é mais Snape como você pode notar pela certidão de casamento e muito menos professor, como agora você é minha esposa deve me tratar por Severo e eu a tratarei como Hermione. – a bruxa concordou. - Porque trocou seu nome? – Severo respondeu – Por dois motivos, primeiro, Snape é um nome trouxa e não é comum trouxas em Hogsmead nesse tempo, chamaria atenção. E segundo, não quero que o meu nome Snape seja citado em lugar algum, por que não existiram bruxos chamados assim nesse tempo. O mesmo imaginei do seu sobrenome. - Foi muito esperto da sua parte, e bem pensado. – a bruxa afirmou.

Severo continuou - Quanto ao nosso casamento, acho que devemos ignorar as implicações disso no momento, será mais prudente deixarmos para discutir melhor outro dia. – Hermione ficou rubra e concordou com um movimento mínimo de cabeça. Ela estava assustada com as palavras dele, então ele estava pensando em levar o casamento a sério? Em consumá-lo? Um frio correu a espinha da bruxa, nunca tinha pensando nele como homem, resolveu que ele tinha razão e era melhor deixar isso para outro dia.

Snape percebeu o rubor na face da bruxa e resolveu ser impiedoso, notou que até aquele momento ela não falara seu nome ainda, achou que a bruxinha não tinha coragem para falá-lo e resolveu testá-la. E de quebra falar o nome dela bem vagarosamente.

- Vamos Hermione, me chame pelo meu nome – A garota sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ouvir seu nome de batismo sair lentamente dos lábios de seu marido, um calor estranho subiu ao seu rosto, "Deuses! Por que estou sentindo isso?" Pensou, passou a língua inconscientemente pelos lábios, Severo que assistia a tudo estranhou a reação e pasmo seguiu com os olhos a língua rosada que umedecia a boca carnuda, teve que sacudir rápido a cabeça para poder ouvir a voz suave de Hermione falar – Severo – o homem sentiu um choque percorrer sua espinha, "Deuses! Por que estou sentindo isso. Ele pensou.

Tentando ignorar a sensação, Severo continuou:

- Muito bem Hermione. Já está ficando tarde acho melhor dormirmos, amanhã teremos que decidir para onde vamos. – o bruxo desviou o olhar dos lábios da moça.

Hermione concordou – acho que devemos também dar um jeito em nossas roupas Severo - olhou para si própria e riu ao ver suas uma calça jeans, camiseta justa e casaco de lã grosso vermelho, realmente deveria estar fazendo uma figura estranha na idade media virando-se para o bruxo, concluiu que também ele não deixava por menos com seu casaco cheio de botões, inovação inexistente aquele tempo, Snape olhou a si mesmo e disse:

- Está ai algo que não vou gostar de fazer, sempre me visto desse jeito e não gostaria de mudar meu estilo, no entanto, entendo a necessidade disso, mas só vou fazer algo a respeito amanha agora eu estou muito cansado e pretendo dormir.

Hermione tirou o casaco colocou sobre a cadeira e sentou-se reclamando – essa cama é mínima, acho que nós dois juntos nela teremos uma noite muito incomoda.

Severo percebeu imediatamente que ela não estava querendo dividir a cama com ele, ainda mais uma tão pequena onde seria impossível seus corpos não se esbarrarem, ao pensar sobre isso sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho ao se imaginar dormindo com o corpo colado ao da moça o pensamento fez passar um arrepio, era melhor mesmo manter certa distância, concluiu. Com um aceno de varinha ele multiplicou a cama em duas menores, que serviriam bem a ambos.

Hermione bateu palmas para ele e exclamou contente:

– Ainda bem que eu fiquei presa no passado com um homem que realmente sabe usar a varinha em uma cama.

Severo engasgou, será que ela não tinha outra maneira de falar? A frase reverberou em seus ouvidos fazendo partes do seu corpo que ele não queria que acordassem darem sinal de vida. Nesse momento ele teve certeza de que as coisa iam se complicar muito para ele, pois ela havia falado com inocência e a maldade estava apenas na cabeça dele, ela nunca poderia imaginar o que ele havia pensado ou seria muito constrangedor. Pigarreando para disfarçar sua excitação ele fez uma mesura em agradecimento e exclamou - Fique a vontade para solicitar minhas atenções no que precisar. Somente depois de falar pensou em quantas atenções gostaria de dar a jovem nesse momento.

Hermione notou o leve rubor no rosto de Severo e algo estranho que passou por seus olhos, ela não identificou o que era, mas achou interessante. Desviando o pensamento para necessidades mais urgentes e perguntou ao bruxo – Severo, você sabe onde fica o banheiro? – com um sorriso debochado ele se abaixou e puxou um penico branco meio gasto de debaixo da cama, pendurou-o em seu longo dedo indicador e disse reverente como um mordomo – Toalete de milady.

A cara de horror da bruxa, fez Severo dar uma gargalhada verdadeira, ela o olhou furiosa, como ele ousava rir dela num momento constrangedor desses? Ele continuava com o penico pendurado pela alça em um dos dedos da mão e fazia um esforço para parar de rir quando ela falou

– Pois bem, se está achando graça e por que está se esquecendo de que o toalete de milady e o mesmo de milord. – Severo enrijeceu as costas e parou de rir imediatamente, ela tinha toda a razão ele também queria usar o banheiro e como eles fariam naquele quarto mínimo?

Hermione deu a solução. – vamos conjurar um biombo ali no canto e lançar um feitiço silenciador para que o outro não possa ouvir você sabe o que. Severo riu da maneira constrangida como ela falava, mais achou a ideia perfeita.

Hermione tirou a varinha da manga e conjurou um biombo de madeira simples todo velado que não deixaria se ver nada do que estava do outro lado e lançou o feitiço silenciador, apontou a varinha para o penico nas mãos de Severo e o levitou suavemente até atrás do biombo.

Severo estendeu a mão em um gesto cortes e falou: – primeiro as damas

Hermione fez uma mesura debochada e foi para trás do biombo, assim que terminou lançou em evanesco em tudo e deu graças por ser uma bruxa. Mesmo sabendo que o bruxo não tinha visto ou ouvido nada e que não veria sinal do que ela havia feito, sair detrás do biombo foi uma das coisas mais constrangedoras que ela já fez na vida, ao olhar para Severo ele estava sério e se apresou a tomar o seu lugar, ela ficou contente por ele não era mais uma criança e não ia ficar falando o agindo de forma vexativa perante aquele fato.

Quando o bruxo saiu do biombo encontrou Hermione lavando o rosto na bacia que havia sobre a mesa. Ela disse a ele enquanto enxugava vigorosamente o rosto com uma toalha velha. – Sabe. Eu adoraria tomar um banho, mas nesse lugar será impossível. – Severo sorriu para ela e falou:

- Nada é impossível com um pouco de magia, amanhã quando nós acordarmos eu providenciarei um banho para você e o aproveitarei também depois, eu tenho sabão e shampoo na minha sacola.

Hermione sorriu para ele e falou algo que se arrependeu logo depois – Nossa nunca pensei que você teria esse tipo de coisa nessa sacola. – a cara feia que o bruxo fez a encheu de vergonha, principalmente quando ele disse – eu sei muito bem que seus amigos vivem falando que eu nunca tomo banho, mais isso não é verdade, eu tenho o cabelo oleoso e vapor de poção o dia inteiro sobre ele não ajuda muito.

Hermione se pudesse enfiaria a cara em um buraco, ela olhou para os pés muito envergonhada, se sentindo mal por ter falado sem pensar, em um fio de voz ela disse:

– Desculpe-me Severo, eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo, eu... bem, na verdade o que eu disse foi horrível, por favor esqueça, eu nunca achei que você não tomasse banho, mas é que você não se parece com alguém que se preocupe com a própria aparência.

Severo ficou envergonhado e respondeu: – Tudo bem Hermione, eu entendo, mas agora que estou em uma "vida nova" espero surpreendê-la com meu asseio e cuidado com a aparência, Sorriu timidamente, deixando Hermione mais constrangida ainda e determinada a elogiar a aparência de seu marido assim que possível.

Severo deu um bocejo enorme, esticou os braços se espreguiçando e falou – Dormir, por favor. Desde que a guerra acabou eu me acostumei a ter oito horas de sono e depois de tantos anos dormindo em hora incerta adoro o luxo de adormecer tranquilo.

Acabou de falar se levantando e indo até a sua sacola tirou um pijama preto lá de dentro o segurou em frente ao corpo e em um feitiço rápido sua roupa trocou de lugar com o pijama dando a Hermione sua primeira visão da intimidade do seu marido que agora trajava um pijama de algodão em sua frente sem a menor cerimônia. Viu-o caminhando até a cama e falou – Severo, você não tem outro pijama ou algo para me emprestar, não gostaria de dormir de roupa, não é nada confortável.

Severo considerou o pedido, ele tinha um conjunto de moletom que poderia emprestar, pensou em negar, mas lembrou-se que ela era agora sua esposa e tudo que ele tinha também era dela, riu de si mesmo imaginando que além de sustentá-la ainda teria que lhe fornecer o que vestir. Levou a mão para dentro da sacola e tirou o conjunto de dentro, era cinza escuro e estava bem usado, mas limpo, estendeu a ela e perguntou – você sabe fazer isso magicamente ou quer que eu entre atrás do biombo para você se trocar?

Hermione a exemplo dele pegou a roupa a sua frente e trocou magicamente. Ele sorriu a eficiência dela e foi em direção a sua cama se deitou e virou de lado de costas para a cama dela e dormiu.

A manhã já corria alta quando Severo se virou na cama espreguiçando, para seu espanto tinha dormido muito bem, teve sonhos tranquilos e chegou a conclusão que o melhor para ele e Hermione eram tentar um emprego em Hogwarts, afinal dar aula era sua profissão e não saberia ser camponês ou outra ocupação medieval que existia nos povoados. Assim que sua esposa acordasse iria contar sua ideia a ela e esperava que fosse aprovada.

Passando as mãos sobre os olhos virou de lado em direção a cama da bruxa, levou um enorme susto ao notar que essa estava dormindo somente de calcinha e sutiã, seu moletom estava no chão num lado da cama e o cobertor do outro, ela estava linda ali deitada como uma Vênus sobre a luz da manhã, exalando pureza, sua pele era leitosa e branca. A imagem fez Severo resfolegar, seus olhos se prenderam sobre um par de seios perfeitos envoltos gloriosamente em seda e renda, desceu um pouco para se deparar com uma barriga lisa coberta por uma penugem loira próximo ao umbigo que seguia para uma dentro de uma calcinha de corte bem comportado ,mas que desmentia a intenção pela transparência que deixava pouco a imaginar do corpo da moça.

A sua reação foi imediata com uma ereção vigorosa e inoportuna, a sensação do sangue pulsando em seu pênis o trouxe de seu devaneio, desesperado ele pensou que se ela acordasse agora o tomaria por um tarado infame que a despiu dormindo para ficar se masturbando, seria lamentável e até que explicasse que ela estava assim quando ele acordou teria que ser muito convincente por que ela notaria a reação do seu corpo.

Mais que depressa, mesmo que lamentando muito a perda da mais bela visão de sua vida, ele fez um feitiço para que a roupa voltasse ao corpo da bruxa assim como a coberta a enrolasse. Ele queria cortar totalmente o estimulo para que pudesse domar o seu corpo, virou de costas para ela e começou a recitar ingredientes de poção, quando estava quase conseguindo ouviu um gemido suave vindo da cama ao lado, olhou por cima do ombro e ela ainda dormia, ver seus lábios abertos e o som do sussurro voltou a inflamar seu sangue.

Sem outra opção teve que recorrer a um antigo pensamento que desenvolveu na escola em sua época de estudante. Severo se sentiu ridículo por ter que recorrer a isso, mas, qualquer coisa era melhor do que ser pego naquele estado pela bruxa. Fechou os olhos com força e formou a imagem da Minerva Mcgonagall em um biquine trouxa bem cavado. Deus do céu o resultado foi imediato, era como se o tivessem jogado em uma banheira de gelo. Bem a tempo de ouvir um pequeno gemido na cama ao lado e o barulho da garota acordando.

Hermione acordou morrendo de calor, assim que notou o fato levantou a coberta muito rápido para ver se estava vestida, desde criança tinha a mania de tirar a roupa dormindo se sentisse calor, já tinha passado muito constrangimento com isso em Hogwarts no dormitório e passara com o tempo a ter o costume de encantar sua roupa de dormir para manter o calor do corpo temperado assim evitando o acontecimento. No entanto, ontem a noite esqueceu por completo de fazê-lo e ficou muito aliviada por estar vestida, imaginou-se acordando nua em frente a Severo, seria terrível. Mais segura de si virou-se para seu marido e falou:

- Bom dia Severo, dormiu bem a noite? – o bruxo apesar de ter refreado seu desejo continuava afetado pela visão do corpo seminu da moça, tentando parecer normal falou sério engolindo saliva para garantir que a voz saísse:

– Muito bem, obrigada, e eu acho que lhe prometi um banho se estou bem lembrado, depois nós poderíamos sair e dar um pulo em Hogwarts para ver se estão precisando de professor, o que lhe parece?

Hermione estranhou o fato de Severo ser tão direto, mas não disse nada a respeito apenas afirmou que achava boa ideia irem para a escola e que seria ótimo se ele conseguisse um emprego assegurando assim o sustento dos dois, quanto ao banho demonstrou sua ansiedade e ele disse – fique deitada e feixe os olhos.

Hermione obedeceu achando a brincadeira muito divertida. O bruxo levantou e fez o biombo se afastar da parede do canto o suficiente para ele conjurar uma tina de latão grande o suficiente para alguém se sentar dentro. Foi até sua sacola e pegou o sabão simples e um shampoo caseiro do tipo que um bruxo poderia ter na idade média, com um ou outro ingrediente a mais colocado por ele. Reservou próximo a tina e chamou a bruxa, ela abriu os olhos e foi ver o que ele tinha feito.

O sorriso que ela deu valeu o esforço e fez como que ele corasse suavemente, dando passagem a ela ele voltou para a cama se recostando e esperando que ela não demorasse muito por que também queria tomar banho e estava com fome.

Hermione entrou na água quente que ela havia colocado magicamente na tina, o cheiro de alfazema do sabão e o calor da água derreteram seus músculos como manteiga, relaxou e começou a pensar em sua vida, em como Severo estava diferente desde que haviam chegado ao passado, o bruxo estava aberto com ela e leve, a moça atribuiu a isso a sensação de liberdade que ele devia estar sentindo, visto que, tinha se livrado do fardo de seu passado, essa era uma nova chance e ela podia ver que ele estava levando a sério a coisa de recomeçar.

Na cama do quarto Severo olhava sua roupa e imaginando o que iria fazer como ela, uma coisa ele sabia ia ser preto. Queria ficar com boa aparência ele tinha que confessar a si mesmo que essa preocupação era fruto da conversa que tivera ontem com sua esposa. Ela achava que ele não se importava com isso o que até poderia ser verdade na época da guerra com todos aqueles problemas.

No entanto agora ele queria que ela o achasse interessante. O que foi que ele tinha acabado de pensar? Ele estava querendo o que? Que ela o achasse interessante, o que estava acontecendo com ele, devia ser algum efeito dos hormônios despertados pela imagem da bruxa seminua, ele pensou, se não fosse isso ele estava em grande perigo de quebrar seu coração.

Acabando seu banho a bruxa saiu da água e se secou com um feitiço, sobre a cadeira estava sua roupa trouxa moderna, ela tinha que transfigurar em um vestido medieval e esperava que conseguisse algo bonito.

Pegou a camiseta e fez dele um vestido branco farto, tirou a idéia de um filme e de seu casaco, um longo vestido de lã vermelha que seria posto por cima do outro. Ele tinha pequenos buracos presos com fitas finas em laços nas mangas compridas para que pudesse ser visto o vestido de baixo e na lateral era amarrado por cordões trançados.

A roupa de baixo seria um problema, ela não fazia ideia de como seriam naquele tempo, por isso optou por manter sua lingerie moderna lançando somente um feitiço de limpeza. Transfigurou a calça jeans em uma meia calça de lã e vestiu o conjunto.

Prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo, tinha lido em algum lugar que na idade media mulheres casadas usavam o cabelo preso, como essa era sua situação agora ela o arrumou com cuidado e imaginou se estaria de acordo com a moda, queria ter um espelho, mas não tinha um no quarto, saiu de trás do biombo louca para mostrar sua criação para Severo, ela queria muito que ele a achasse bonita.

Severo a viu sair lentamente e parar a sua frente, ela estava tímida e andava devagar. A luz da janela fazia um alo de brilho em volta dela e ele achou que nem a perfeição poderia ser tão bonita e suave. O vestido de lã abraçava suas curvas lindamente a deixando graciosa, ela o olhava esperando que ele desse sua opinião. O que ele poderia dizer? Tinha medo de se entregar demais se a elogiasse, mas como podia negar a ansiedade nos olhos castanhos por uma palavra de aprovação dele? Teria que arriscar e sabia, se entrasse num jogo de sedução com a jovem teria que vencer, ou perderia tudo, inclusive sua alma.

- Você está linda Hermione – a voz grave de Severo saiu embargada pela sua emoção. Ele a olhava com admiração infinita.

Hermione ruborizou completamente, ela não achava que pudesse ficar tão sem graça assim e continuar de pé em frente aquele homem, mas ela ficou, não esperava uma reação tão efusiva dele, acho que no máximo fosse falar que ela estava adequada. Surpreendeu-se com a intensidade do olhar dele e em como sua voz soou ao elogia-la fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

Precisando quebrar a magia perigosa que se formara naquele instante e para se proteger de suas próprias impressões, fez um gesto delicado indicou para ele o biombo. – Sua vez.

Ele agradeceu aos céus por poder se esconder atrás do biombo e fugir da imagem de Hermione ruborizada, era demais para a sua sanidade ele precisava de um tempo para se recuperar.

Depois que se banhou ele teve que arrumar sua roupa, duvidava que tivesse muita criatividade para se fazê-lo. Transfigurou sua calça em uma meia calça de lã como a que ele viu o homem em Hogwarts usando e o paletó em uma túnica que deveria parar pouco acima do joelho. Sua camisa perdeu os botões e ganhou no lugar um cordão, mas apenas até o meio do peito, ele a transfigurou numa espécie de bata que tinha visto em um livro como sendo um modelo comum de camisa, sua capa de lã foi transfigurada em um manto grosso e espeço que deveria ficar jogado em suas costas e ser preso por um gancho que ele fez com uma caneta.

Seu cinto que estava nas calças virou um correão que era usado preso sobre a túnica, tudo preto, salvo a camisa que era branca, vestiu-se, arrumou o cabelo com a mão e passando a mesma sobre o rosto notou uma barba por fazer, resolveu deixar assim, pois todos os homens que tinha visto usavam barba, não queria ser diferente, não iria chegar a uma barba Dumbledore, de jeito nenhum! Mas um pouco de pelos no rosto seria adequado a sua aparência.

Saiu detrás do biombo sentindo a mesma vergonha que Hermione tinha passado a pouco, tentou manter a compostura erguendo muito o queixo em um desafio, olhou a bruxa e a viu sorri e com uma palma alegre falar:

– Nossa! Você está muito diferente, ficou muito boa a roupa, está parecendo o cavaleiro negro de algum romance capa e espada. Severo não sabia se era elogio ou critica, olhou sério para ela e perguntou:

– Escute, quero saber a sério se estou bem vestido ou serei motivo de riso, pode me dar sua opinião de uma forma que eu entenda.

Hermione ficou séria e levantou da cama, deu uma volta entorno do bruxo. A roupa tinha valorizado muito o corpo do homem. A capa de lã deixou-o com os ombros largos e deu um ar altivo, o correão marcou a cintura deixando em evidêcia a silhueta máscula clássica. A meia calça deixava ver que ele tinha pernas fortes e musculosas.

Os cabelos estavam lavados e jogados displicentemente para trás dando um ar revolto e perigoso em contraste com a tez branca e olhos negros. Hermione engoliu sêco ao notar como ele estava sexy vestido daquele jeito. Tentando parecer superficial falou:

– Acho que vou ter que andar com a varinha em punho se quiser afastar as outras bruxas de você, - Severo a olhou com descrença, ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso – deixando as brincadeiras, você está muito bem vestido e ficou bonito assim com a barba por fazer, satisfeito?

Se ele não estava ela estava, não mentira para ele de forma alguma, no entanto não se sentia mais culpada por tê-lo acusado de não se importar com a aparência, se o resultado foi aquele, ela que não iria reclamar.

Severo sorriu tímido e com um aceno de cabeça aquiesceu, - acho que estamos prontos para Hogwarts. – ofereceu o braço a bruxa que aceitando falou: – vamos lá, mais antes podemos comer?

Severo riu – claro minha senhora, tudo que milady quiser.

Nota da autora:

Olá gente, que bom voltar a escrever, estou muito contente mesmo, espero que estejam gostando dessa minha historinha e estejam se divertindo.

Por favor, postem um comentariozinho para mim! Só para eu saber que estão lendo, quem já escreveu uma fic sabe o trabalho que dá e é muito bom saber se estão gostando.

Nota 1: quando o Snape se refere a Hermione como Milady estou fazendo uma referencia aos romances capa e espada clássicos que se passam no período medieval.

Um abração

Leyla Poth


	3. O Anel e o Castelo

Capítulo 3 - O Anel e o Castelo

O estalajadeiro limpava o chão com uma vassoura de folhas, estava possesso com a sujeira que a corja da noite fizera, ele deveria estar acostumado por que era assim todo santo dia, mas ao contrario preferia se lamentar e viva dizendo que se tivesse juízo voltava para o campo. Não contava para ele nem que aqueles bruxos truculentos da noite eram mais da metade do seu lucro diário, não era todo dia que alguém queria se hospedar naquela espelunca, sim ele sabia que o lugar era lamentável, não fazia nada para mudar por que era assim que a turba que frequentava gostava, ou deveria ser, visto que, toda noite eles deixaram o lugar mais decaído. Passou a vassoura em algo grudento que não soube identificar e teve vontade de dar um basta e aparatar bem longe dali, mas já estava há muito tempo naquilo, e no fundo já se sentia parte da sujeira.

Naquele momento o homem ouviu o ranger das tabuas do teto, e isso o lembrou do casal estranho que estava hospedado no andar de cima. Quando achava que já tinha visto de tudo apareceu em seu estabelecimento aqueles dois, santo Deus! O bruxo de preto tinha uma cara de poucos amigos e ainda por cima era presunçoso, vestia aquela roupa estranha sabe-se lá de onde ele veio e carregava aquela mulher com ele vestida como um rapaz, de calças compridas e botas, ela falou que eram casados. O estalajadeiro pensou que se fossa sua esposa nunca andaria com ela naqueles trajes, mas não tinha nada com isso.

O que o fez ficar mais intrigado foi o fato do homem ser tão arrogante, parecia que ele tinha certeza que se o bar inteiro resolvesse fazer algo com eles, ele daria uma lição a todos. "Presunçoso" ele pensou novamente, enquanto varria algo que parecia a cabeça de alguma coisa.

Nesse momento o homem viu o casal descer as escadas lentamente, o bruxo de negro que vinha na frente agora se vestida de uma forma mais usual, apesar de continuar todo de preto. Já mulher dele o surpreendeu, estava vestida como uma dama, ele achou-a bonita e pensou que o bruxo teve sorte, ou se não era um homem rico. No entanto continuava intrigado com a dupla.

Severo olhou o homem com desprezo, era melhor assim, não ia dar trela para aquele sujeito. Dirigiu-se a ele como se falasse com um de seus alunos do primeiro ano que estava prestes a dormir em sua aula:

- Será que nesse estabelecimento - usou essa palavra por falta de uma melhor, visto que para Severo nem para isso o lugar servia, com uma cara de nojo examinou o homem que varria - existe algo para se comer pela manha?

O estalajadeiro achou muita audácia do bruxo nem lhe dar um bom dia antes de ir perguntando se tinha comida e ainda mais daquele jeito desrespeitoso. Ele sentiu seu sangue vir para a cabeça, e num rompante de ódio olhou para a vassoura, em sua ponta ainda estava a pequena cabeça decepada, isso lhe deu uma ideia, varrendo com força o crânio o homem o jogou-o aos pés de Severo falando em um tom irônico e debochando:

- Está servido? - "ora quem esse bruxo pensa que é?" pensou satisfeito com seu ato:

Hermione deu um pequeno gritinho e um passo para trás se escondendo as costas de seu marido. Severo ficou enojado e revoltado, como aquele homem ousava trata-lo assim e ainda por cima assustar sua garota? Pegou a varinha na manga e apontou para o bruxo sujo, uma aura de poder se elevou envolta dele e o ar pareceu ficar mais quente a seu redor. Hermione que conhecia bem seu ex-professor sentiu um arrepio temeroso, ela sabia que quando irritado ele podia ser muito perigoso.

O estalajadeiro também tirou sua varinha, Hermione notou que ele tremia, estava intimidado por Severo. Ele sentiu que tinha provocado algo que não poderia combater e se arrependeu, olhou suplicante para ela pedindo que ela interviesse. Hermione preocupada com as consequências de um destempero de Severo tocou o braço estendido do marido e falou com voz doce:

- Severo pare, olhe o homem já se arrependeu, não é senhor? - perguntou ao bruxo medroso

- Sim senhora me desculpe, e que eu estou de resaca e não fico com bom humor nessas horas, perdão!

Severo ainda estava louco de ódio, mas a mão de Hermione em seu braço, seu toque terno foram aplacando sua ira e ele abaixou a varinha.

- Saiba que eu só não o azarei por que minha esposa pediu, não sei se você terá essa sorte novamente então responda a pergunta que fiz.

O estalajadeiro engasgou e disse - Não senhor. Aqui não servimos comida pela manha, se quiser se alimentar deve ir à feira no centro da vila, lá encontrara todo tipo de coisas.

Mal acabou de falar começou a andar de costa se escondendo atrás do balcão. Severo sorriu a isso, enfim um pouco de respeito. Hermione revirou os olhos a expressão vitoriosa do homem e segurando na dobra do braço de seu marido saiu da estalagem. Severo se espantou em como fácil chamou Hermione de esposa, ele estava espantando em quanto tinha gostado de fazê-lo, era bom ter aquela bruxinha pendurada em seu braço.

Hermione sentiu uma ansiedade em conhecer uma feira medieval, ela havia lido tanto sobre isso em "Hogwarts Uma Historia", no livro contava sobre a feira de objetos mágicos e outras mercadorias que tinha seu lugar no povoado, nela se vendia tudo que um bruxo poderia precisar na idade media, desde ingredientes de poções a roupas e comida. Era incrível poder estar ali em loco.

Assim que se aproximaram Hermione falou animada como uma criança – Olha Severo, como são coloridas as barracas, e tem música e palhaços!

O bruxo ficou em silencio vendo a alegria da garota, ele não tinha disposição para esse tipo de coisa, não gostava daquele burburinho da feira, mas teve que admitir que era uma visão e tanto, tantas barracas coloridas emitindo pequenas explosões de fogos de artifício de seu topo com a intenção de chamar a atenção dos clientes, a música medieval tocada por um grupo de homens animados e outros tantos dançando em volta de uma enorme fogueira que ficava no centro da feira. Nessa era assado um carneiro inteiro em um espeto fincado no chão, o cheiro era ótimo o que atiçou sua fome.

Hermione tinha acelerado o paço e o estava praticamente arrastando para perto das barracas, ela agora estava junto a uma que vendia trajes diversos. Ele a puxou pelo braço e falou – Vamos procurar algo para comer e sair daqui, todo esse barulho vai me deixar com dor de cabeça.

A garota o olhou com uma cara de frustração que o fez se arrepender de ter falado aquilo, vê-la aborrecida com ele era pior do que uma dor de cabeça. Para tentar se desculpar pelo mau humor ele falou – Está bem vamos olhar a feira o tempo que você quiser, mas que não seja muito afinal nós temos que ir até o castelo ainda hoje não se esqueça.

Hermione ficou tão contente como se ele a tivesse dado um ótimo em uma redação, seus olhos brilharam e Severo se sentiu muito confortável com isso, como a muito em sua vida não se sentia, achou engraçado que um simples olhar da bruxa podia operar o milagre de deixa-lo feliz. Ficou parado olhando as pequenas mãos dela passearem pelas peças de roupa expostas na barraca, eram um profusão de cores e tecidos, ela deslizava os dedinhos pelas vestes até que parou um vestido verde escuro quase preto, era de lã e tinha um bordado em forma de medalhões em fio dourado escuro em toda a borda da manga e da gola, ela colocou em frente ao corpo e girou segurando-o com uma mão na gola e outra apertada na cintura, e ao terminar o giro olhou para ele sorrindo com o rosto corado. Severo perguntou a si mesmo como era possível ele sentir um arrepio na espinha só em olha-la.

- Compre esse para você – O bruxo não reconheceu sua voz ao falar essas palavras.

- Severo, é muito generoso da sua parte, mas eu sei que não temos dinheiro para isso, se você conseguir o emprego será diferente, mas agora – olhou com pesar para o vestido, como se despedindo de um amigo – deixe para outro dia. – o brilho do olhar da bruxa se apagou.

O bruxo mais que depressa e sem saber por que ao certo se virou para a dona da barraca e perguntou o preço do vestido, ele queria ver o brilho nos olhos dela novamente, aquilo enchia seu coração de um sentimento que ele não reconhecia, mas que estava se tomando um vício, era perigoso, no entanto, por que se dependesse dele, faria de tudo para ver sempre os olhos da bruxa faiscarem.

O preço da veste não era caro, na verdade Severo notou que tudo era muito mais barato do que no futuro, sentiu um certo alento porque assim seu dinheiro iria durar mais tempo e tudo ficaria mais fácil se ele não conseguisse se empregar no castelo. Enfiou a mão na sua inseparável sacola e tirou de lá a quantia para o vestido, apesar dos protestos de Hermione ele o comprou. A bruxa ficou vermelha e sorriu para ele envergonhada. Era possível que estava ganhando um presente do professor Snape?

Severo ficou atordoado com o sorriso, se os olhos brilhantes o deixavam extasiado o sorriso era quase como ficar bêbado sentiu suas pernas bambas teve que se esforçar para entender que a moça da barraca de roupas estava dando a Hermione uma pequena bolsa de pano que deveria ser amarrada a cintura por um cordão de bordado dourado.

Ele viu meio grogue sua bruxinha amarrar o cordão e colocar a bolsinha na frente meio de lado, e sorrindo passar o braço pelo dele e falar.

- Severo, muito obrigada pelo vestido. E olhe – apontou para a bolsinha – ela o colocou nessa bolsa, ela é encantada igual a sua sacola, não é interessante.

O bruxo voltando do seu transe emocional olhou para o que a garota apontava, e comentou sem graça e sem saber o que dizer – Que bom Hermione! – assim que falou pensou que era a frase mais idiota que já tinha pronunciado na vida e tinha certeza que sua cara também não estava demonstrando nenhuma inteligência no momento. Tentando melhorar falou - Olhe aquela barraca ali, ela vende algo de que precisamos. Ele precisava mudar o foco de sua atenção para não parecer um tolo completo.

A barraca vendia objetos de metal, como ferramentas, facas e quando chegaram mais perto notaram que vendia também adornos e joias. Severo pegou uma faca de cabo cravejado de pedras verdes e entalhando com um dragão sendo engolido por uma cobra, era inusitado e ele gostou. A bruxa olhou e perguntou:

- O que daqui nós precisamos Severo?

O bruxo sorriu para ela e mostrou a faca – Disso, duas boas facas. - Hermione não entendeu o porquê e perguntou a ele que respondeu – Por que precisamos disso para comer, é de praxe cada pessoa levar sua própria faca, não existem talheres nesse lugar. – falou de modo que o homem da barraca não achasse estranho e que a bruxa entendesse.

Hermione se lembrou de que os talheres só foram inventados muito depois e que para comer na idade media cada pessoa usava sua própria faca.

Severo admirava a faca em suas mãos, era bonita ele iria compra-la, virou para o homem e perguntou por uma feminina para sua esposa. O vendedor ofereceu uma que ele passou para Hermione ver se gostava, era menor e mais leve que a dele e no cabo havia o entalhe de uma rosa delicada. A bruxa gostou e quando afirmou isso olhou bem para o vendedor, ele era meio familiar, tinha o nariz grande e os olhos apertados cor de mel esverdeados, ela não sabia de onde já o tinha visto, notou que seu cabelo era castanho e liso e ele era tão alto quanto Severo. Olhava para o homem quando ele perguntou – Vocês gostaram das facas? São de excelente qualidade eu mesmo as faço em minha casa, essa com a rosa é a preferida da minha namorada. – A voz do homem tinha um barítono rico e arrastado.

Severo afirmou que sim e perguntou o preço, achando adequado, na verdade barato. Ele pagou e o vendedor lhe ofereceu uma bainha para as facas feita de couro a de Severo poderia ser presa ao correão. Ele quis esses também e colocou sua faca vistosa na cintura. Hermione guardou a dela na pequena bolsa que ganhara.

O vendedor olhou para a mão de Severo e perguntou – desculpe perguntar, mas se são casados, por que não usam aliança?

Tanto Severo quanto Hermione olharam para a mão esquerda e depois se encararam, foi Hermione que respondeu:

- Senhor nós fomos roubados e perdemos nossas alianças. – a bruxa não gostava de mentir, mas no caso não tinha escolha.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, nesse momento Hermione teve certeza de que já tinha visto o vendedor antes, mas ainda não se lembrava de onde. E o homem falou em seguida.

- Mas que horror, roubar a aliança de uma dama. Acho que posso remediar isso, como foram tão generosos comigo e compraram minhas peças de maior valor, vou dar a vocês um par de alianças, na verdade anéis de casamento Celtas, eles são muito tradicionais e eu os faço com uma magia antiga de meus ancestrais galeses. Diferentes de outros anéis celtas os meus não vem entalhados, eles vem lisos e seus entalhes aparecem magicamente assim que o casal os troca, o desenho que aparece se adéqua ao casal, representando o que sentem um pelo outro. Cada tipo de desenho de um anel Celta tem um significado diferente.

- O senhor não é necessário... – falou Hermione – o vendedor, no entanto insistiu e disse que seria um prazer – após mais algumas recusas os dois aceitaram.

Severo conhecia os significados dos anéis, e temia o que fosse aparecer em um par trocado entre ele e Hermione num casamento como o deles. No entanto achou que ter um par de anéis seria adequado.

O homem pegou um saquinho que estava sobre a mesa da barraca e estendeu para Severo para que ele pegasse dois anéis lá de dentro, o bruxo o fez e ao retirar a mão estava com duas argolas de prata iguais e lisas como espelho.

Hermione parecia ansiosa, ela já tinha lido sobre os anéis Celtas, mais não se lembrava do significado dos desenhos, havia muitos diferentes e ela não decorou. Assim que Severo lhe estendeu um deles ela pegou. Achou estranho o tremor na mão do seu marido e não soube como interpretar isso.

Severo estava nervoso ele iria trocar alianças com a bruxa e que desenho surgiria? Ele torcia por algo sem significado comprometedor, algo como uma vida longa juntos ou coisa assim.

Com sua aliança na mão já ia colocando-a no próprio dedo quando o vendedor falou rápido:

- Não, não, não! Para a magia funcionar o senhor tem que colocar o anel no dedo de sua esposa e ela no seu. Severo sentiu um rubor subir em sua face, ele não sabia como pegar na mão de Hermione, esse era um toque muito intimo e imaginou o que sentiria quando sua mão estivesse entre as dela.

A bruxa ficou apreensiva, quem iria por o anel no outro primeiro? Não aguentando a ansiedade buscou a mão esquerda de Severo, ela estava fria e tremula, a garota separou o dedo anular do bruxo e enfiou o anel vagarosamente, quando estava quase no final levantou o olhar e o encarou, ele respirava profundamente e em seu olhar havia algo indecifrável de grande força, ela estremeceu ao imaginar o que poderia ser não teve tempo, no entanto de descobrir, por que assim que ela terminou de colocar o anel o homem pegou a mão esquerda dela e enfiou a aliança de uma vez só sem nem um instante tirar o olhar do seu. Ela engoliu seco com a força daquele momento e com as promessas que ela via nos olhos dele, promessas essas que ela teimava em ignorar.

Assim que ambos estavam com os anéis eles sentiram que esses esquentavam um pouco e se ajustavam ao tamanho de seus dedos. Enquanto olhavam para eles viram desenhos surgirem como se submergissem da prata liquida. Foram surgindo, e por fim um entalhe definido apareceu.

O vendedor que observava tudo soltou uma exclamação. – Olhem o desenho se formou! – se aproximando o vendedor falou – um nó celta, interessante. - virou-se para Severo no intuito de dizer o que significava, mas o olhar do bruxo dizia para que ele se calar, o símbolo que surgiu deixou Severo perplexo, era impossível, os anéis deveriam ser encantados para todos aparecerem aquele desenho ele pensou tentando justificar.

Em uma compreensão muda entre os homens o vendedor mais nada falou e o bruxo de negro pegou Hermione pelo braço e foi a arrastando para longe da barraca do vendedor de metais. A bruxa protestou:

-Severo espera, eu quero perguntar ao homem o que significa o desenho... – O bruxo fez que não escutou e continuou arrastando a esposa, ele não ia a deixar saber o que era o nó celta, não naquele momento.

- Hermione está ficando tarde e eu ainda estou morto de fome, vamos até a fogueira ver se conseguimos um pedaço daquele carneiro. Ele ainda a segurava pela mão e a puxava em direção ao centro da feira. A bruxa pensou olhando o anel em seu dedo, ela tinha certeza que Severo sabia o significado do anel e por isso saiu daquele jeito, ficou imaginando o que seria? Algo tão ruim que ele não queria que ela soubesse? Não importava, ela teria a biblioteca de Hogwarts toda para pesquisar sobre anéis Celtas mais tarde.

Ambos chegaram a fogueira e lá a música era bem mais alta e as pessoas dançavam felizes por ali. Severo que ainda estava com a cara fechada foi direto ao carneiro assado, perguntou quanto era um pedaço e uma fatia de pão, foi informado e pediu dois pedaços de cada, acompanhado de um copo de Hidromel para cada um, entregou a garota o dela e a puxou para o lado para sentarem em um banco próximo, colocado ali para que se pudesse ficar bem acomodados. Eles comeram calados, Hermione ouvia a música e batia o seu pé de leve no chão, sempre gostou de dançar e a cadência ritmada e animada da musica medieval a faziam querer girar, ou será que foi o hidromel que a fez ter essa vontade, não sabia ao certo.

Assim que acabou de comer se levantou sem dar satisfações a Severo e começou a dançar junto as outras pessoas, o bruxo olho aquilo entre espantado e admirado, ela girava rápido e continuamente, seu rosto estava ficando corado e brilhante, ele imaginou que devia ser assim que ela ficava ao ser beijada, tirou o pensamento rápido da cabeça e olhou para o seu dedo com o anel de casamento.

O nó celta, seu significado era "o amor infinito que une um homem e uma mulher". Deus do céu ele estava perdido.

Hermione dançava despreocupada em volta da fogueira alheia aos olhares que despertava. Além de seu marido outros homens a observavam com cobiça. Um bruxo mais velho e meio corcunda caminhou até Severo e sentou a seu lado. O bruxo de negro não gostou muito disso e já ia se levantar quando o velho falou – o que essa mocinha é sua meu rapaz? – Apontando o dedo magro para Hermione.

Severo fechou a cara para o velho por ele ter ousado interromper seus devaneios, e soltou em uma voz que parecia mais um gruindo – Ela é minha esposa – sentiu uma ponta de orgulho ao falar isso.

O velho pareceu espantado e falou em tom de recomendação – Se é assim deveria cuidar melhor do que lhe pertence, de uma olhada, não tem um homem em volta dessa fogueira que não esteja olhando para ela, não é todo dia que uma dama diferente aparece por essas bandas e isso sempre atiça a curiosidade masculina.

Severo olhou ao redor e constatou que o velho tinha razão, sentiu uma queimação na boca do estomago a qual ele não saberia dar outro nome que não ciúmes, e um sentimento de posse enlouquecido que o fazia querer lançar cruciatus em todos os presentes.

Seus olhos negros brilharam de raiva. O velho se encolheu um pouco no banco assustado com aquele homem estranho, ele devia ser muito apaixonado por aquela garota para ficar tão raivoso. Severo se levantou resoluto do que ia fazer, entrou no meio dos dançantes e alcançando Hermione a abraçou por trás a trazendo para bem junto do seu corpo, a bruxinha se assustou de inicio, virando-se rápido para olhar por cima do ombro, o que ela viu foi um par de olhos negros faiscantes de raiva, no entanto deslumbrante, ficou presa a eles, enlevada em uma sensação estranha e quente em seu peito. E dessa maneira o sentiu aparatar com ela levando-a para longe da música e da festa para desaparatarem em frente ao portão de Hogwarts.

Eles pararam em pé em frete ao castelo, Hermione ainda estava nos braços de Severo, ela sentia o tronco forte dele em suas costas e os braços firmes como correntes em volta da sua cintura, a proximidade a fez sentir o cheiro que o corpo dele exalava, era amadeirado algo como terra molhada e carvalho, essa constatação a fez estremecer, o bruxo sentiu o estremecimento e respirando fundo para ter coragem a soltou de seu enlace a deixando livre, ela demorou uns segundos para se afastar, tempo suficiente para tentar guardar em sua memória o calor do corpo do bruxo e sentir um pouco mais do seu perfume predileto. Afastou-se em silencio, virou para Severo em busca de explicação para a saída afobada de ambos, mas o olhar perdido entre desespero, aflição e saudade que ela viu nos olhos do homem fez com que todas as perguntas morressem em sua boca.

Eles estavam de volta à escola, em posições muito diferentes, ela não era mais uma aluna, estava de vez no mundo dos adultos e ele não tinha mais o cargo de professor, era só um bruxo em busca de um emprego incerto, sem referencias e sem passado.

O castelo estava magnífico, novo em folha brilhava contra o céu cinzento o portão de ferro antes corroído estava intacto e quando Severo o empurrou para abrir suas dobradiças estavam azeitadas e não rangeram nada.

Entraram no jardim, a cada passo que davam em total silêncio mais aturdidos ficavam, era como voltar para casa e a encontrar habitada por outras pessoas, tinha algo de surreal em estar ali naquele momento. Os dois dividiam o mesmo sentimento, Hogwarts era sua casa, seu lar por muitos anos, mas aquele não era ele, era igual mais diferente, era o mesmo sem ser.

No meio do jardim quase na porta principal eles foram interpelados pelo mesmo homem que tinham visto na floresta no dia anterior, ele veio até eles com um ar amigável e falou ao vê-los:

- Ora se não são meus amigos que conheci ontem, Prince eu acho ser o seu nome senhor. – Severo concordou e ele continuou. – O que estão fazendo por aqui? Achei que há essa hora já tinha partido dessas paragens?

- Viemos saber se estão precisando de um professor. – Severo estava nervoso, se o homem decidisse não os deixar entrar teriam que pensar em outro plano. – Eu sou mestre de poções e também de defesa contra arte das trevas.

O homem olhou-o com um sorriso – mas como que adivinhou que temos uma vaga em poções nós nem a anunciamos ainda? Mas não sei se o senhor ira se encaixar, tudo depende do diretor Gryffindor. Vou leva-lo até lá e deixar que ele veja se o senhor serve para o cargo. – já ia se virando para entrar no castelo quando resolveu perguntar – Essa moça que está com o senhor é sua filha, o senhor deseja que ela entre para a escola?

Severo ficou meio agitado, o homem o havia achado velho para ser outra coisa da bruxa que não pai, isso era constrangedor, o que ele iria responder? Não precisou, no entanto visto que a garota falou primeiro:

- Ora senhor, eu não tenho idade para estar mais na escola e o Severo não é meu pai é sim meu marido.

O homem ficou mortificado, se imaginou no lugar do bruxo de negro sendo dado por pai de sua esposa, mas que depressa se desculpou com ambos e internamente quis se redimir indo rápido levá-los ao diretor.

- Venham comigo para dentro do castelo, vou levá-los ao diretor.

Severo e Hermione caminharam pelos corredores da escola, era estranho ter que seguir alguém como se não conhecessem o caminho até a sala do diretor, pararam em frente a estatua da gárgula no sétimo andar. O homem virou-se para o casal e falou – vou subir primeiro e avisar o diretor, não saiam daqui por que podem se perder, o castelo é muito grande, assim que ele os autorizar a subir virei busca-los.

Os dois ficaram olhando a gárgula girar e o homem subir, ele falou a senha baixo e nenhum dos dois conseguiu ouvir.

Eles olharam um para o outro e Hermione deu uma risadinha e falou – Irônico não? Nós dois aqui em baixo como dois estudantes esperando para levar uma bronca.

Severo se recostou na parede próximo a gárgula cruzando os braços enfrente ao corpo e deu um sorriso de lado. Hermione achou que ele estava muito sexy daquele jeito, era estranho pensar em Snape como sexy, mas na verdade ele era.

- É Hermione, se eu soubesse antes de me submeter ao feitiço do tempo que estaria aqui com você esperando uma permissão para subir a sala do diretor de Hogwarts acho que teria mudado de ideia.

A bruxa não gostou – Poxa vida, não precisa ser grosseiro, eu só tentei salvar sua vida não achei que eu fosse vir com você para o passado e atrapalhar seus planos.

Severo se espantou. Não era sua intenção ofendê-la, seu coração se apertou não entendia por que a sensação de tê-la magoado o feria tanto era inacreditável como as coisas estavam mudando rápido entre eles, há pouco tempo não se importava a mínima com a garota.

– Desculpe, eu não me expressei bem, estava falando a respeito de estar aqui esperando para tentar uma vaga em um emprego que eu não queria mais, não com relação a você, sua presença torna tudo muito mais agradável e tolerável pode estar certa disso.

A bruxa ficou tímida e perguntou – Verdade Severo que você não se chateia por eu estar aqui?

O bruxo ia responder mais não teve tempo visto que o grifinório descia a escada da gárgula naquele instante e falou a ambos:

- Podem subir. O diretor está à espera de vocês.

A sala era muito diferente da que ambos se lembravam, não havia os quadros dos diretores logicamente e nem tantos livros e quinquilharias, o espaço estava bem mais vazio a espera dos anos para ser atulhado de pequenas lembranças deixadas pelos diretores sucessivos que ocuparam aquele lugar.

Sentado em sua mesa estava Godric Gryffindor, Hermione achou que o fundador da sua casa era impressionante, tinha os cabelos loiros quase vermelhos, e uma barba curta em volta do maxilar largo, estava vestindo uma túnica vermelha sem mangas e por cima uma cota de anéis dourada. Assim que ele os viu se levantou e esticou o braço para apertar a mão de Severo, a bruxa notou que ele não era tão alto quanto seu marido, mas em compensação tinha os braços fortes cobertos por pelos loiros e uma complexão robusta. Sorria aberta para ambos ao dizer:

- Sempre falaram que eu tinha sorte na vida, nunca acreditei, mas aparecer do nada um professor de poções no momento em que mais preciso é algo a se considerar! – o bruxo deu uma gargalhada alta e continuou - Bartolomeu,- se referindo ao homem que os havia levado até ali - meu guarda caça, informou que está em busca de emprego e também que estava acompanhado de sua esposa, mas ele não me disse que ela era tão bonita.

Severo estava tentando ser natural com o homem, mas quando viu Hermione corar com o elogio pressentiu que não ia gostar do Gryffindor. No entanto, manteve se rosto indiferente ao apertar a mão do diretor.

- Não sei como ficou sabendo da vaga já que Salazar saiu há apenas uma semana, ainda não tínhamos começado a procurar um substituto, mas acho que na vila todos já devem estar falando da briga aqui no castelo o que é uma pena.

Severo pigarreou, ele se lembrava dessa história, Godric e Salazar brigaram por discordarem de quem deveria ou não aprender magia, o Syltherin achava que só os bruxos puro-sangue deveriam ter esse privilegio. Mantendo a mascara falou:

- Na realidade nós não ouvimos nada na vila, viemos de longe tentar a sorte aqui no castelo, não tínhamos ideia que precisavam de professor, somente resolvemos tentar.

O Bruxo vermelho deu a volta na mesa, parando frente a frente com o bruxo de negro. Hermione ficou admirando o contraste, era obvio para ela que estava na presença de dois homens poderosos, ao mesmo tempo um era o oposto do outro completamente: Godric era como o sol do meio dia, forte e brilhante, capaz de tomar conta de todo o ambiente como sua luminosidade. Já Severo era como a mais soturna das noites com todos os seus mistérios, tão intrigante quanto o desconhecido pode ser.

Eles se encaravam se testando em um duelo de vontades, quem venceria a noite ou o dia. Hermione começou a se sentir desconfortável com o clima estranho daquele encontro. Para quebrar o momento falou:

- Que sorte tivemos Severo, acho que vai dar tudo certo. – Caminhou até seu marido e passou o braço pelo dele.

Parecendo libertos de um elo os dois bruxos viraram para ela e foi Godric quem falou:

- Sim milady. Acho que a sorte os trouxe até aqui, mas como nunca acreditei na sorte e sim no trabalho, acho por bem testar as habilidades de seu marido antes de dar lhes o emprego, e também tenho que deixar bem claras as condições para trabalhar aqui.

Godric voltou para trás da sua mesa e indicou duas cadeiras para que eles se sentassem e começou a explicar:

- Não sei se conhecem como funciona a nossa escola, - ele explicou o sistema das casas e como os alunos eram selecionados por suas personalidades. Ele então continuou – Deve entender senhor Prince que Salazar além de professor de poções era o diretor da casa Sonserina, sendo esse cargo também vago, por conseguinte, se o senhor se enquadrar na casa Sonserina poderá se quiser e for aceito pelos outros fundadores exercer esse cargo também.

Severo não riu por que seria estranho, haveria alguma maldição para ele sempre acabar sendo diretor da Sonserina?

Godric continuou: - Existe apenas um jeito de sabermos se o senhor é um sonserino nato se me permite gostaria de colocar o chapéu seletor, do qual já lhe falei antes, sobre sua cabeça e testar qual casa ele lhe indica.

O bruxo de negro observou de forma quase desdenhosa o objeto que o diretor segurava, ele se lembrava muito bem da sua seleção para Hogwarts e de como foi traumático aquele dia, quando viu sua amiga Lilian foi selecionada para a Grifinória, ele estava torcendo para ficarem na mesma casa. A situação era diferente, ele não temia a escolha do chapéu por que tinha certeza de ser um sonserino, o que o deixava apreensivo era o quão revelador o chapéu poderia ser de sua própria personalidade.

O Diretor se aproximou e pedindo licença colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça de Severo. Hermione ficou tensa, ela nunca ouvira disser de um adulto ter sido submetido a esse tipo de seleção, ia ser interessante saber que qualidades ele via em Severo. O chapéu começou:

- Uhum! Interessante, esse já é um adulto, unhum... Tem muita coragem aqui, sim... E também muita determinação... Capaz de sentimentos profundos tanto de ódio quanto de amor... E lealdada... Muito poder... Fascinação pelas artes das trevas... Ao mesmo tempo um bom coração capaz de sacrifícios... – até aqui Severo não se espantou, ele conhecia bem a si mesmo e sabia de suas qualidades e defeitos. Já a bruxa estava encantada com suas descobertas sobre seu marido. O chapéu prosseguiu:

- Vejo orgulho também e ambição... Muito dedicado aos estudos... Gosta muito de apreender e também de ensinar – Hermione estranhou, ela nunca imaginou que o bruxo gostasse de ensinar ele sempre reclamou tanto das suas classes.

O chapéu concluiu – em qualquer casa você se daria bem, mas em seu coração eu vejo a SONSERINA!

Godric bateu palmas e falou – vejo que temos um professor sonserino nato, isso é excelente mesmo, agora veremos se sabe mesmo misturar uma poção.

Hermione levantou e disse – Senhor não há melhor misturador de poções que meu marido. – Severo ouviu aquilo e notou um sorriso orgulhoso surgir em seu rosto, ele gostou de se sentir admirado pela sua garota.

Godric aquiesceu com a cabeça e falou – logo saberemos senhora, logo saberemos.

Nota da autora:

Olá gente, estou me esforçado para atualizar o mais rápido possível, e continuo sem beta, então já sabem erros acontecem kkkk!

Agora os agradecimentos:

Isadora Prince: Gostei muito da música, adoro bandas anos 80, tenho minha trilha para essa fic vou postar no meu blog de fic qualquer dia os vídeos do que eu escuto para escrever. Obrigada por comentar e tomara que continue gostando.

Danna Farfalle: Que bom que gostou, também adoro histórias de época, obrigada por ler.

B. Andrade: Snape é sexy baby hahaha... obrigada por ler e comentar.

PathyPotter: Que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelo comentário.

Mrs V: Obrigada por comentar e valeu por ter gostado, eu tento escrever sem erros, mas é impossível kkkk. Eu pedi uma amiga para betar, ela me disse que assim que acabar as provas dela começara a betar, se ela não puder a gente poderia conversar. Depois me manda um email leylapothgmail. com para a gente conversar.

Mickky: Eu estou de volta sim, obrigada por acompanhar!

Obrigada a todas, um beijão para vocês

Leyla Poth


	4. Cada Uma Em Seu Lugar

Capítulo 4 - Cada Uma Em Seu Lugar

Os três bruxos entraram na sala de poções das masmorras, Severo sentiu uma estranha nostalgia, ele achou que nunca sentiria saudade daquele lugar, mas na verdade ele sentia. A umidade das masmorras e o cheiro dos ingredientes já faziam parte de sua vida, o lugar era exatamente o mesmo que ele deixou no futuro, talvez um ingrediente diferente sobre uma prateleira mais de resto era como estar em casa.

O Bruxo olhou para a porta que levava aos seus antigos aposentos, uma estranha aflição percorreu seu corpo, era uma vontade de fugir dali misturada com uma necessidade de ficar, ele estava dividido entre o sentimento de familiaridade de seu antigo lar e os fantasmas que ele despertava em suas memórias.

Assim que entraram, Grifinória mandou que eles se sentassem nas carteiras e pediu ao Guarda-caça que fosse buscar as outras fundadoras, apesar de diretor, ele não poderia julgar a desempenho do bruxo sozinho já que poções não era seu forte de forma alguma, queria a opinião das suas companheiras de docência.

Hermione estava apreensiva, sentar-se naquelas carteiras era entranho, ela amava a escola, no entanto, não era uma aluna agora, e estava ali junto a Severo para tentar a sorte, sabia que esse não era o desejo do bruxo na verdade, sabia que ele não queria voltar a lecionar e estava fazendo esse sacrifício por ela, isso com certeza dava muito que pensar a respeito de seu antigo professor, o motivo de tanta consideração ainda á escapava, ficava pensando se ele estava com pena por ela ser obrigada a viver no passado sem ser esse seu desejo.

Apensar da forma como ela havia entrado naquela situação, estava sendo uma boa experiência, uma nova aventura. Ela não estava chateada com tudo aquilo, ficou pensando que deveria esclarecer esse ponto com ele mais tarde. Pois, o bruxo devia estar a imaginando desesperada por estar perdendo a vida que ela tinha no futuro, mas isso não era verdade, visto que depois da guerra tudo tinha perdido o sentido.

Seus pais nunca recuperaram a memória, tinha ido atrás deles na Austrália e tentando reverter o feitiço o que de nada adiantou. Procurou até mesmo um especialista em feitiços de memória e ele após examinar o caso afirmou que se algo fosse tentando em seus pais eles possivelmente perderiam o juízo o que ela de jeito nenhum gostaria de arriscar, nesse ponto ela perdeu sua família e junto com eles seu passado e parte de sua vida.

Seus amigos estavam cuidando de suas próprias vidas. Harry se preparava para casar com Gina e com ela faria sua nova família. Não tinha lugar para uma amiga solitária nesse momento. Um casal recém-casado não quer companhia de espécie alguma. Afastou-se deles, manteve uma distância amistosa, mais não era como antes quando eram inseparáveis.

Os Wesley não eram mais uma opção desde que ela terminará como Rony. Depois de alguns meses de namoro, enquanto o bruxo ruivo planejava o casamento ela só pensava em voltar à escola, no fundo ela sabia que era uma fuga, ela queria um tempo para saber se o que ela sentia pelo garoto era o suficiente para se amarrar a ele pelo resto da vida.

O bruxo começou a desconfiar das incertezas dela e lhe deu um ultimato, ou ela casava com ele ou voltava à escola, se ela escolhesse Hogwarts estaria tudo acabado. Eles brigaram acaloradamente e não se falavam desde então. Ela descobriu naquele dia que não queria o ruivo, nunca aceitaria um homem que a fizesse ter que escolher entre ele e alguma coisa.

Ela percebeu que precisava de um tempo, de crescer sem uma guerra ao fundo, de ter experiências de uma adolescente normal, não estava pronta para abrir mão disso, passou o resto do ano na casa de uma amiga trouxa, saiu, conheceu outros rapazes, ela estava até feliz, apesar de achar tudo muito vazio, quando entrou no expresso Hogwarts sentiu uma felicidade imensa, achou que assim que colocasse os pés no castelo saberia o que fazer de sua vida, mas a realidade foi que ficou mais melancólica, a escola não era mais um lugar estimulante, estava acostumada as aventuras e divertimentos de antes e agora eram somente os estudo e o silencio dos corredores.

O que ela sentiu ao ver Severo e Malfoy na floresta aparentemente um sobre ataque do outro, foi algo primitivo de defesas, uma coisa que despertou dentro dela, um reflexo treinado nos anos de guerra e isso a fez saltar sobre o professor. Era seu coração em busca de aventura, e sem querer ele havia encontrado.

Indo para o passado ela tinha dado um rumo a sua vida, algo que talvez apesar de sua coragem grifinória não fosse capaz de fazer e estava covardemente delegando a Hogwarts e deixando que a vida se decidisse por ela, e como é inevitável nesses casos essa o fez.

O casamento como Severo era outra coisa, isso ela não sabia como lidar, seu ex-professor estava agindo perante o fato de modo surpreendente, ela tinha notado que ele estava muito cuidadoso com ela, a respeitando, não a humilhava mais como no tempo de colégio e ela notava uma certa admiração na forma como ele a olhava, como se finalmente tivesse notado que ela era uma mulher. Tinha notado que também não se sentia imune a masculinidade de seu antigo professor, nunca tinha pensado nele dessa forma antes, mas não podia negar que quando ele a abraçou por trás na feira sentiu um arrepio, ele era sedutor quando queria e a aura de mistério envolta dele a fazia querer conhecê-lo melhor.

Hermione ainda pensava quando ouviu abrir a porta da sala de poções e entrar por ela uma mulher incrivelmente bela. Essa tinha longos cabelos negros e enormes olhos azuis e nesses um olhar intimidador, era como se os dois olhos pudessem penetrar a alma de quem ela desejasse. Não sorria, era calma e serena caminhava com graça até parar próximo a Godric.

O bruxo ruivo fez uma reverência um tanto exagerada para a dama e disse ainda meio abaixado:

- Querida Rawena, minha bela das ravinas, quero lhe apresentar a um pretendente ao lugar que Salazar deixou vago em nossa escola, - o bruxo estendeu a mão em direção a Severo que se levantou de imediato – Esse é o Senhor Prince, ele é mestre em poções e o chapéu o achou pertencente à Sonserina. Achei que valia a pena testar seus conhecimentos.

A bela bruxa mediu Severo de cima a baixo e falou em um tom desdenhoso que deixou o bruxo muito irritado. O mestre apesar disso permaneceu impassível perante a mulher.

- Espero que você esteja certo que ele saiba fazer alguma poção por que eu estava lendo um livro muito interessante e não gostei de ser interrompida. – pelo canto dos olhos Rawena notou a presença de Hermione – e aquela quem é?

A garota se endireitou na cadeira, a forma como a bruxa a encarou a intrigou, ela a encarava com desconfiança e apreensão. Assim que desviou seu foco para Grifinória, Hermione notou alguma coisa, Rawena olhava Godric com uma pitada de raiva contida em sua tez gélida, por um segundo pareceu que o bruxo ficou desconcertado e apressou-se em se explicar:

- Essa, minha querida, e a Senhora Prince, esposa do Professor Prince que está aqui pleiteando a vaga de Salazar.

A fundadora ergueu as sobrancelhas em entendimento, virou-se para Hermione estendendo a mão de forma amistosa apesar de permanecer fria:

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora, e espero que seu marido passe no teste, assim como espero que possamos ser amigas, se cada uma souber seu lugar aqui no castelo possivelmente poderemos viver harmoniosamente. Hermione aceitou o cumprimento ainda abalada com as ultimas palavras da bela bruxa.

Somente alguns minutos depois, quando viu a troca de olhares de advertência de Rawena para Godric, foi que ela entendeu a hostilidade da fundadora e com um sorriso irônico percebeu que aquela linda mulher estava com ciúmes dela em relação ao bruxo. Por incrível que parecesse ela a via como uma possível rival, o que era descabido, visto que ela não tinha o menor interesse em Grifinório.

Se Rawena imaginava que o lugar dela no castelo era na cama de seu próprio marido e bem longe da do diretor, a bruxa poderia ficar tranquila quanto a seus temores, ela não iria chegar nem perto do bruxo, só de pensar nisso sentia repulsa. Por outro lado o pensamento de ir para cama com o seu próprio marido fez o sangue subir para seu rosto. A ideia não lhe parecia desagradável o que a espantou.

Severo estava alheio ao que ocorria entre as mulheres, ele observava os ingredientes disponíveis imaginando qual poção teria que fazer, tinha um pouco de tudo que precisaria para fazer qualquer poção do currículo escolar. Ele se virou quando ouviu a entrada espalhafatosa de outra mulher, ela veio acompanhada de dois elfos domésticos que traziam em suas pequenas mãos duas cestas grandes que pelo cheiro ele imaginou estarem cheias de bolos de caldeirão.

Era Helga Lufa-Lufa e assim que pisou na sala disse muito efusiva:

- Ora Godric você conseguiu um substituto para o Salazar? Vim assim que o Baltazar me chamou para conhecê-lo. Sabe? Eu e os meninos - disse se referindo ao elfos - estávamos tirando uma fornada de bolos de caldeirão para o chá, nem imagina como essa receita nova ficou uma verdadeira obra de arte culinária, Será excelente para uma comemoração de boas vindas.

Severo teve que se conter para não rir, a bruxa era uma figura peculiar, toda vestida de laranja e amarelo, com formas bem roliças e de bochechas rosadas, movia-se com rapidez e demonstrava ser agitada por natureza, os pobres elfos pareciam resignados carregando suas cestas ao lado de tão esfuziante criatura, assim que ela viu Severo falou:

- Deus do céu, Homem como você é magro, esteve doente? Ho! Se é assim daremos um jeito nisso quando começar a frequentar o salão principal verá que um pouco de comida colocara animo nesse seu rosto, Deus do Céu você é tão pálido que parece um fantasma, isso é com certeza falta de boa alimentação...

Severo era a própria mascara do espanto, como que aquela mulher poderia se portar com tanta familiaridade com ele se nem o conhecia? Era inadmissível, ele sentiu que não ia conseguir se conter e já se preparava para mandar a mulher tomar conta da própria vida quando Godric notando o incomodo veio ajudá-lo.

- Calma... Calma Helga, o Senhor Pince ainda não foi aceito como professor e eu acho que a aparência dele não é da sua conta, ele é casado e isso deve ser incumbência da esposa dele. O rosto de Helga era pura decepção quando ela falou baixo:

- Ele é casado... - Só então a bruxa notou Hermione, que há poucos segundos estava contendo o riso da tagarelice da bruxa mais velha agora e fechava a cara ao perceber as intenções dessa para com seu marido, em um ímpeto teve vontade de repetir as palavras que Rawena havia lhe dito para a bruxa Lufa-Lufa: Cada uma em seu lugar e ela bem longe de Severo. Espantou-se com o tamanho da posse que estava sentindo sobre o marido, afinal, o que ela sentia por ele? Perguntou-se.

Helga sorriu tímida para Severo que fez sua pior cara de mestre de poções, ela se assustou e virou para Godric, - Ele foi aprovado pelo chapéu? O diretor fez que sim, ela concordou em assistir ao teste com um gesto teatral e mandou seus elfos para a cozinha. Caminhou até o fundo da sala e se sentou em uma cadeira. Hermione notou que a bruxa estava envergonhada.

Grifinório disse a Severo – Agora que já estamos todos aqui e já falamos até demais, acho que podemos deixar de bobagem e começar logo o teste – Severo sentiu um enorme alivio, ele nunca foi bom em lidar com pessoas e essa conversa estava ficando muito constrangedora, ele preferia muito mais seus caldeirões, com esses ele se entendia.

O diretor resolveu perguntar a Rawena que poção o senhor Prince deveria fazer, ele não fazia ideia de qual seria um bom teste para um mestre. Assim que terminou de formular a pergunta Helga gritou lá do fundo da sala. – Por que ele não faz um poção do amor, ou uma embelezadora?

Severo quase engasgou. Ter que ser testado ele até entendia, mas fazer uma poção embelezadora estava abaixo de sua dignidade, se ele tivesse que fazer isso para conseguir a vaga pegaria Hermione pelo braço e sairia do castelo pela mesma porta que entrou. Foi com alivio que ouviu Rawena falar colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Pelo amor de Circe, quanta bobagem uma pessoa pode falar? – A bruxa gordinha se enfezou – É bobagem para você que é linda por natureza, uma mulher que não nasceu tão beneficiada precisa de alguns atributos mágicos e essa poção é uma maravilha!

A Corvinal não se ateve – e com quem a senhora pretende usar essas poções, com seus elfos nojentos?

Godric conhecia muito bem aonde essa conversa ia chegar e resolveu interromper antes que fosse tarde:

– Senhoras... Senhoras... Vamos devagar com as ofensas – as bruxas fecharam a cara fazendo Hermione lembrar duas crianças emburradas - temos um objetivo aqui que é testar um possível professor, que impressão ele terá de nós se não pudermos nem mesmo escolher uma poção sem brigarmos. As duas pereceram envergonhadas com a cena.

Foi com satisfação que Severo resolveu sugerir uma poção – O que vocês acham da poção da paz, acho que seria adequada. O bruxo sabia que essa não era um desafio, e sim uma poção dos níveis elementares de magia, mas poderia servir para mostrar habilidade.

Godric adorou: - excepcional ideia! Acho que podemos ficar assim o que vocês acham senhoras? – Helga deu de ombros, já Rawena falou altiva:

– Senhor Prince essa poção é coisa de criança, para um mestre esperava sugestão mais desafiadora.

Severo sentiu o rosto queimar, ela tinha razão é claro, ele os havia sobestimado, para tentar aplacar sua vergonha intimou a bruxa:

– Então senhora, escolha uma poção e eu a farei.

Rawena sorriu maliciosa, ela não o queria ali de qualquer forma, não com aquela esposa jovem e bonita, não gostava de concorrência e se sentia feliz reinando soberana nas intenções de Godric. Não arriscaria dividir suas atenções com a bruxinha.

Com um sorriso malvado e superior ela falou para o Mestre de poções:

- Certo senhor, então que tal nos mostrar sua real habilidade e fazer uma poção Felix Felicis?

Hermione respirou fundo, ela sabia que essa poção demorava dias para ficar pronta, era muito complicada e se feita errada poderia ser letal. Era realmente um desafio, ela ficou tensa, será que Severo já tinha feito essa poção? Ela não fazia ideia. Olhou para ele e viu que esse tinha um semblante grave e um olhar desafiador, com um aceno de cabeça ela o viu aceitar o desafio, ele era realmente corajoso.

A fundadora sorriu a si mesma, ela tinha conseguido fazê-lo se perder em seu próprio orgulho, Sonserino tolo, duvidava muito que ele conseguisse fazer a poção e seria um prazer colocar aquela garota para fora do seu castelo. Ainda se congratulava quando ouviu Severo falar:

- Como a Senhora deve saber essa poção demora três dias para ficar pronta, por tanto devo permanecer esse tempo no castelo, poderia fazer a gentileza de arrumar acomodações para minha esposa? – Quem respondeu foi uma sorridente Helga:

- Claro senhor, ela pode ficar no aposento contíguo a essa sala. – levantando ela levou Hermione até a porta do aposento a abriu e indicou para que ela entrasse. No entanto ela parou na porta e olhou para o marido. Ele caminhou até ela, deu a sacola para ela guardar e sorrindo transmitiu segurança de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Assim que os olhos de ambos se encontraram ficaram presos por um segundo um no outro, Hermione em pé com a sacola de lona na mão e ele ali tão próximo que seria só um passo para se tocarem. Helga notou a energia que estava passando entre ambos e falou baixinho com a bruxinha em um tom maternal:

- Vamos querida, entre no quarto e descanse, venha almoçar conosco no salão principal daqui à uma hora e traga de lá algo para seu marido comer já que não vai poder sair daqui, ele vai precisar de ajuda e companhia para fazer essa poção tão difícil.

Hermione parou de olhar para Severo com muito pesar e virou-se para a bruxa, ela a olhava com ternura e com um aceno aceitou o convite para o almoço.

Helga Lufa-Lufa era uma romântica incorrigível e o olhar cúmplice que o casal trocou amoleceu seu coração, ela faria tudo para ajuda-los a conseguir a vaga, iria conversar com Godric caso ele não conseguisse fazer a poção mostrando para o diretor que esse era um desafio cruel.

Severo pegou o grosso livro que estava sobre a mesa e abriu na receita da Felix felicis, ele já a havia feito para Dumbledore uma vez, era muito difícil fazê-la, um erro e estaria tudo perdido. Assim que foi deixado sozinho começou a trabalhar, separou os ingredientes e o caldeirão e começou, esse primeiro estágio duraria 18 horas, e só acabaria no meio da madrugada dando assim 2 horas de cozimento para ele descansar. O resto da receita não era menos árida.

Hermione estava sentada bem no meio da cama do aposento, ela pensava que se Severo conseguisse o emprego aquela seria a cama deles, isso a perturbou, ao mesmo tempo em que a ideia a excitava, ela tinha fugido de um casamento por não achar que estava pronta, estaria pronta para assumir um agora? Sabia que Severo não a imporia nada, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha que reconhecer que estava se envolvendo com o bruxo, sem ter uma resposta se levantou e deixou a sacola sobre a cama. Cansada de pensar sem chegar a uma resposta resolveu ver como Severo estava indo. Ela se preocupava com a poção, sabia o quanto era difícil, mas achava que seu marido conseguiria fazê-la, ele era realmente extraordinário.

Na sala do diretor, Godric pensava sobre a reação que Rawena teve na sala de poção e a forma como ela tratou o casal Prince, ele tinha notado o ciúme da bruxa em relação à esposa do professor e em como deliberadamente ela escolherá uma poção impossível para o bruxo fazer. Admirou a forma ardilosa como ela o desafiou. Como usou o orgulho do homem para manipula-lo, era uma mulher perigosa essa Rawena, ele sabia disso muito bem.

A bela bruxa estava dando um jeito de afastar a garota do castelo a qualquer preço, isso poderia ser muito útil para ele, poderia usar isso a seu favor. Fazia muito tempo que estava cortejando a Corvinal sem resultado, ela nunca cedia, sempre com algum ardil para mantê-lo preso a ela sem nunca na verdade permitir-lhe nada mais intimo que um sorriso, esse seu interesse na mulher foi uma das causas da briga dele com Salazar que também a admirava. Havia perdido seu melhor amigo por aquela bruxa e não ia permitir-se não possuí-la, nem que fosse uma única vez, ele teria que conquistá-la.

Se ele soubesse jogar direito a bruxa ficaria morta de ciúme e sucumbiria a seus braços. E se nesse intento ele tirasse uma casquinha da linda esposa do mestre de poções tanto melhor. O pensamento causou-lhe uma excitação por todo o corpo, ele enchera sua mente de imagens sensuais com as duas mulheres, seria um gozo completo tê-las juntas ao mesmo tempo. Era renovador ter uma guerra para vencer, ainda mais se essa fosse travada sobre lençóis. Com um sorriso cínico olhou pela janela, já devia ser hora do almoço, levantou-se da mesa, ajeitou a barba grossa e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

Severo cortava vertiginosamente um ingrediente que Hermione não conhecia, ele batia a faca tão rápido na bancada que ela mal via a lamina. Já haviam se passado uma hora desde que ela havia sentado naquela carteira vendo o bruxo trabalhar em total silencio, ele só havia falado para pedir que ela pegasse um copo de água para ele. Olhando para a ampulheta notou que já devia ser hora do almoço estava com fome e sabia que Severo também deveria estar. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e falou para o marido para onde iria, disse que não demoraria e saiu em direção ao salão principal. Ao caminhar pelo corredor achou estranho não ver aluno algum, imaginou se as aulas não teriam começado, e qual seria o calendário escolar, em seu tampo, eram meados de outubro e as aulas tinham acabado de começar.

A bruxa ao se aproximar da porta do salão viu Godric apoiado na parede próxima à porta, ele sorriu para ela, se aproximou como um gato predador:

- Olá senhora, que prazer que aceitou o convite para o almoço... – Hermione sentiu um arrepio de nojo, ele se aproximou mais do que deveria e tocou em seu cotovelo – venha eu a levo para dentro do salão.

A garota tirou o braço da mão dele e falou – muito obrigada, mas eu posso entrar por mim mesma. – Godric abriu a boca para protestar tarde demais por que a bruxa já o tinha deixado para trás e ido em direção a Helga que a recebeu com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. E ela perguntou:

- Onde estão os alunos, achei que a essa altura eles já estariam em aula. – Helga sorriu para ela e falou – eles só chegam após o natal, assim passam mais tempo com a família, aqui é um lugar longe e muitos vem aparatando de ponto a ponto até chegarem aqui.

Hermione sorriu imaginando como o expresso Hogwarts era confortável no futuro e se sentou próximo a bruxa na mesa dos professores, Rawena estava a duas cadeiras de distancia. Nesse instante Godric entrou e sentou em seu lugar.

Hermione perguntou a Helga: - Você e Rawena já fizeram as pazes? – a bruxa gordinha sorriu fazendo suas bochechas rosadas subirem e seus olhinhos fecharem. – Ho! Sim nós fizemos, na verdade brigamos o tempo todo, e melhor se acostumar se vai morar aqui, Rawena é uma metida!

Hermione tapou a boca para não rir alto, ela concordava plenamente como a Lufa-Lufa. Virou o rosto para ver melhor a bruxa Corvinal, ela era muito bonita mesmo, mas tinha algo de sinistro nessa beleza, como quando se está à beira de um abismo e ao olhar para baixo se fascina, apesar do perigo. Definitivamente não gostava da mulher. Ela era muito diferente de Helga, que era doce e divertida e tentava ser uma boa anfitriã contando sobre o castelo e sobre a escola.

Hermione estava fingindo interesse no que ouvia da Lufa-Lufa, visto que grande parte ela já sabia, estava ficando entediada tanto que agradeceu a Merlin quando a comida apareceu em seu prato, comeu com gosto e em silencio. Assim que terminou se despediu de Helga dizendo que estava adorando a conversa, mas que tinha que voltar para as masmorras para ajudar Severo. A bruxa gorducha entendeu prontamente e estalou os dedos para fazer um elfo domestico aparecer. Ela ordenou que ele levasse uma bandeja com tudo do almoço para o professor nas masmorras e que fosse junto com Hermione.

Severo mexia sem parar um caldeirão tão concentrado que nem notou a entrada dos dois. Assim que o elfo saiu, a bruxa falou – Severo venha almoçar.

- Não posso parar de mexer isso pelos próximos trinta minutos, depois disso eu como.

Hermione se aproximou dele por trás e falou baixinho – Deixa que eu mexo enquanto você come, sei que deve estar faminto.

A voz da bruxa dita assim, próxima a seu ombro tão doce, quase um sussurro, por pouco não o fez derrubar a poção, ele sentiu os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se e pensou ironicamente que depois disso a ultima coisa que ele estava pensando era em fome. Sem parar de mexer, virou o rosto para encarar a garota, ela lhe sorria meigamente, teve que respirar fundo para ter forças para dar passagem e deixar que ela pegasse a colher junto a sua mão e o substituísse. A vontade dele era tomá-la em seus braços e deixar que a maldita poção se explodisse. Foi uma escolha difícil entre o controle e o desejo passar a colher para ela e ir almoçar.

A sensação de proximidade com Severo fez Hermione corar, ela sentiu seus lábios formigarem e teve que se conter para conseguir trabalhar depois que ele deixou a colher em sua mão. O bruxo se afastou lentamente e foi em direção onde estava a bandeja. Ela se concentrou, olhou para a poção e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos e desejos tentando entendê-los.

Depois de comer Severo parou e ficou observando Hermione mexer a poção, ela rodava a colher vigorosamente. Achou-a encantadora, seus cabelos apesar de presos tinham alguns fios soltos que se moviam junto a ela de forma ritmada, todo seu corpo se movia com as voltas da colher, seus quadris redondos de curvas suaves iam de um lado para outro trazendo pensamentos impróprios para a sua cabeça, um intenso calor começou a tomar conta dele, cada movimento da bruxa bombeava mais fogo em seu sangue, ele estava começando a ficar preocupado com o estado que ela o estava deixando, sabia que teria que se comportar com ela, não podia se aproximar dela como homem de qualquer forma, tinha que dar um jeito de levar o relacionamento deles para outro nível primeiro, ele não sabia quanto tempo poderia aguentar aquela tortura de ficar olhando para ela sem poder tocá-la, afinal ela era sua esposa, tinha todo direto de tê-la, ele só precisava conseguir convencê-la disso.

Soltou um longo suspiro, já estava na hora de parar de mexer e acrescentar mais um ingrediente, o bruxo se levantou e tomou de volta o seu lugar mexendo a poção. Ele a viu sair de perto e ir para os aposentos contíguos.

O Dia seguiu calmo e sem percalços, quando Hermione viu já era hora do jantar, a bruxa se dirigiu ao grande salão sorridente, tinha passado o dia descansando e vendo Severo fazer a poção. Sentiu-se orgulhosa quando esse pediu, lá pelo meio da tarde, para que ela fizesse uma poção fortificante para ele e assim que a entregou ouviu um elogio de aprovação ao seu trabalho o que a alegrou muito.

Os corredores das masmorras sempre pareceram sombrios, mas naquela noite estavam estranhamente acolhedores. A bruxa ia tranquila pelas escadas quando em uma curva notou uma figura parada, tirou a varinha da manga e subiu cautelosa, assim que se aproximou notou que era Godric que displicente estava encostado na parede brincando com sua espada. Hermione fechou a cara e andou em direção tentando parecer altiva, manteve a varinha em punho apenar de ter abaixado a mão.

Ela por um minuto pensou em voltar para as masmorras, mas resolveu não fazer isso para não alarmar seu marido, ele certamente ia querer saber por que ela desistiu de jantar, e além do mais achou que poderia lidar com o Grifinório.

Ao chegar perto notou que não teria como passar sem pedir licença ao homem que ocupava toda a curva da escada. – Com licença, poderia me deixar passar? – falou com ar serio.

Godric estava feliz com a ideia que tinha tido, parar na curva da escada era uma oportunidade de ouro, ela teria que passar por ele, e para isso, ele teria que deixar que ela passasse, e talvez pedir algo em troca pelo favor.

- Mais claro que eu deixo você passar jovem dama. – o diretor usou propositalmente de uma familiaridade que ela não lhe havia consentido, queria que a relação deles ficasse menos formal. Chegou para o canto da curva, deixando um vão para a passagem, no entanto, tão apertado que se ela tentasse traspor teria que esfregar o corpo todo no dele. Ele sentiu um arrepio de antecipação ao imaginar como seria.

A bruxa percebeu a intenção do ruivo e estacou, ela não ia passar por essa humilhação, não ia se esfregar nele, levantou a varinha e falou pegando o desprevenido – Petrificus Totalus!

O ruivo caiu no chão pesadamente ficando de cabeça para baixo na escada. Hermione riu imaginando como o grande Godric deveria estar se sentindo naquele momento. Com outro feitiço o tirou do caminho e continuou subindo a escada, quando já estava quase no final, virou-se e disse:

– Finite Incantatem!

Para libertar o bruxo e saiu correndo não querendo ver a cara do diretor depois do ocorrido. "Tomara que aprenda a lição" pensou.

O jantar foi muito constrangedor, pensou Godric, ter sido abatido por um feitiço bobo como aquele e ainda por cima de uma mulher que mal saiu das fraudas era muita humilhação. Ainda bem que ninguém viu a cena e que a garota teve a decência de não comentar nada com as outras bruxas, apesar de tê-la visto rir dele umas duas vezes sem querer durante o jantar. Grifinório sentiu muita raiva. A esposa do professor não perdia por esperar, ele iria se vingar e ela iria implorar piedade.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Olá gente, desculpem a demora, tive um monte de problemas e meu filho estava fazendo provas então, fiquei meio sem tempo para escrever. O capítulo 5 está praticamente pronto, falta só escrever a NC17. (vai ter NC eba!)

Quanto a poção Felix eu li depois que já tinha escrito que ela demora meses para ficar pronta, como o capítulo já estava pronto e eu preciso dela para frente na história, deixei com 3 dias mesmo, não me matem! Entendam como licença poética ok.

O ultimo capítulo teve muito poucos reviews, poxa garotas não me deixem sem noticia se vocês estão gostando ou não...

Um beijão para vocês!

Leyla Poth


	5. Quente e Confortável

Quente e Confortável

O sol entrou manhoso pelas janelas das masmorras, era bem cedo e Hermione ainda estava na cama, ela tinha decidido não ir tomar café da manha no salão, não ia se arriscar a encontrar o diretor novamente na escada ou nos corredores, iria se alimentar nas masmorras a partir daquele dia. Ela tinha passado parte da noite pensando se deveria ou não contar o que estava acontecendo para Severo, e se seria prudente permanecerem no castelo. Achou que talvez fosse melhor eles irem embora. Acabou dormindo sem resolver o que fazer.

Acordou sozinha imaginando se seu marido tinha vindo dormir em algum momento da noite, percebeu que o travesseiro dele não estava na cama e achou que ele devia ter estado por lá.

Severo tinha dormido somente duas horas, o tempo de um dos estágios de cozimento passar, ele tinha preferido transfigurar algumas carteiras em um catre simples na sala de poções mesmo, era mais pratico, assim ele podia descansar sempre que pudesse. Ele foi ao quarto e pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor para aquecer a friagem das masmorras de madrugada. Nesse momento ele viu Hermione dormir docemente na cama, teve uma vontade enorme de se deitar ao lado dela e de envolvê-la em seus braços, tocar sua pele de seda e sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, era um tortura olhar para o paraíso e não poder tocá-lo.

O barulho de um feitiço sendo moldado na sala de poções fez Hermione sair da cama, ela tinha dormido com seu vestido de baixo e acordou louca para tomar um banho revigorante, tirou a roupa no meio do quarto e a jogou sobre a cama em meio aos cobertores. A forma como o vestido caiu o deixou parecendo um corpo adormecido. A garota de tão apressada que estava nem notou isso enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Moldar os feitiços da parte final da receita da Felix era uma tarefa cansativa, faltavam ainda dezoito horas de preparo e ele já estava exausto, pensou em como seria bom passar uma água no rosto e dormir, o ultimo era impossível, mas a água no rosto era simples, bastava ir ao banheiro dos aposentos, ele imaginou que Hermione ainda estivesse dormindo por isso foi pé ante pé pelo quarto, notou o volume na cama e certo que era ela entrou no banheiro sem receio.

Severo ficou paralisado com o que viu, sentiu o ar faltar aos pulmões, de costas para ela, molhada saindo receosa da banheira estava uma Hermione completamente distraída, nua e reluzente pelo brilho das velas. De onde estava ele podia ver suas nádegas firmes de curvas suaves e as pernas roliças e torneadas tentando passar sem sustos pela borda da banheira, as costas delicadas cobertas por gotas de água que desciam por sua pele pelos caminhos que ele gostaria de estar fazendo com sua boca.

Seu corpo todo respondeu sem inibição a imagem, Ficou meio aéreo não sabendo se devia ficar ou sair do banheiro por respeito à moça. Na verdade todo seu ser queria permanecer onde estava e aplaudir o espetáculo glorioso que ele presenciava notou-a pegar uma tolha no cabide e se enrolar e só então se virar para vê-lo ali completamente embevecido pela imagem sedutora. O bruxo acordou com o grito de susto que a garota emitiu e morrendo de vergonha por ser pego, saiu do banheiro se refugiando em sua poção.

Hermione se enxugou correndo, ela levou o maior susto quando viu Severo no banheiro, não sabia ao certo se ele tinha ido lá para espioná-la ou se foi um acidente, de qualquer maneira a óbvia excitação dele não passou despercebida, ela teve certeza que ele a desejava naquele momento, sentiu-se envaidecida e temerosa. Ela tinha plena consciência de que ele era um homem e que a queria como mulher. Ela ainda não sabia como reagiria ao ser tocada por ele de forma mais intima. Um arrepio a percorreu sentiu um calor nas partes mais baixas de seu corpo ao imaginá-lo possuindo-a, definitivamente ela descobriu que também o desejava.

Depois do café da manhã servido na sala de poções Severo voltou ao trabalho. Em um pacto silencioso ambos decidiram não tocar no assunto do banho. Hermione por sua parte resolveu esperar a poção ficar pronta para falar no assunto com Severo, eles teriam que resolver como seria seu casamento e o que esperavam dele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A bruxinha sentou em uma das carteiras e observou o trabalho do bruxo e ficou interessada.

- Severo, quanto tempo dura essa fase da poção? – ela tinha muita curiosidade a respeito da Felix, era algo que ela sempre quis saber.

Severo respondeu e ela perguntou mais uma dúzia de coisa a respeito da poção, era exasperante! Ele não queria ser grosso com a bruxa. Estava tentando se concentrar no trabalho, depois do que tinha ocorrido de manhã lá no banheiro a coisa já estava mais difícil que o normal. Ele estava disperso, toda hora sua cabeça o fazia voltar a imagem da mulher "sua esposa" sua consciência insistia nesse ponto, toda nua e molhada.

A falação dela não estava ajudando a manter o foco na poção, ele precisava de silencio será que ela não percebia?! Quando ele ouviu mais uma pergunta sobre o ponto de cozimento de algum ingrediente teve que interromper em um tom meio desesperado.

- Hermione, por favor! Eu preciso me concentrar, fecha essa sua boca, meu Deus, será que não tem nada que você possa fazer para ocupar seu tempo sem ser me azucrinar com um monte de perguntas?

A bruxa abriu e fechou a boca engolindo a ultima pergunta que ia fazer, ela não tinha notado que estava questionando sem parar, era um habito querer saber de tudo, sentiu um pouco envergonhada por estar tornando as coisas mais difíceis para Severo do que precisavam ser. Levantou-se e falou para ele:

- Desculpe Severo, eu sou uma sabe-tudo irritante você bem sabe, - falou meio debochada e recebeu um sorriso de aceitação do bruxo que suspirou a isso ironicamente – vou até a biblioteca ver se arranjo algo para ler assim não lhe perturbo.

Severo concordou sentindo-se contente que ela não o tinha levado a mal, não podia ficar conversando naquele momento, mas para garantir que ela não ficaria chateada disse:

– Hermione, depois que eu terminar essa poção, eu explico-lhe todos os passos se assim você desejar.

Ela sorriu triunfante para ele, o sorriso que ele tinha descoberto adorar despertar nos lábios dela. Era algo que iluminava todo o rosto da bruxa e fazia seu coração se aquecer. E foi retribuindo sem sentir ao sorriso que ele a viu sair da sala.

Godric estava agitado em sua sala, ter caído naquele feitiço infantil na escada o tinha tirado do serio e o feito arder ainda mais de desejo, uma caçada difícil era sempre mais saborosa, ele queria-a mais que nunca. Ele precisava encontrá-la, todavia a esposa do professor tinha sumido desde então. Onde ela estaria nesse momento? Talvez lá junto ao marido, se fosse assim teria que esperar pelo almoço para vê-la, isso se ela aparecesse. Resolveu andar pelos corredores, quem sabe dava sorte e esbarrava com ela em algum lugar e assim mostrar que com ele não se brincava.

Na biblioteca, Hermione estava no céu, passou a mão nas lombadas dos livros sentindo o coro, a textura, era uma caricia em seus dedos. Estava se deliciando quando ouviu uma voz grave vindo da porta:

- Que surpresa agradável achar a senhora por aqui, hoje deve ser meu dia de sorte – era um gracejo muito banal, pensou Grifinório, mas servia, ele não tinha aspirações a poeta mesmo. Apontou a varinha para ela e lançou uma azaração que a deixou sem controle sobre os músculos do corpo, ela não conseguia se mexer de forma nenhuma e sem força para manter-se em pé caiu pesadamente ao lado da estante.

Sorrindo ao ver que ela sucumbirá ao feitiço Godric pensou: "Terei minha vingança".

Caída no chão, Hermione tremia de medo, seus olhos muito abertos pelo terror viram o bruxo se aproximar dela lentamente como se saboreando a sua vulnerabilidade.

Godric estava deliciado, ela ali indefessa, dava para sentir o cheiro do medo exalando de seu corpo. Ele passou o braço por ela e a carregou no colo a colocando sobre a mesa da Biblioteca. A garota sentiu a madeira fria e dura sob suas costas. A sensação de estar a mercê daquele homem era terrível, ela queria muito que Severo aparecesse para salvá-la, sabia que era impossível por que ele nem imaginava que algo assim pudesse estar acontecendo. A bruxa tentou gritar mais sua garganta não obedecia.

Com um toque pouco cortês o bruxo levantou a saia da garota até a altura da cintura expondo suas pernas colocou as mãos sobre seus joelhos os separando. Hermione teve ânsia de vomito, seu coração batia descompassado e ela temia o que iria acontecer com ela, era uma sensação das mais horríveis vê-lo olhar para seu corpo com olhos em chamas de luxuria impiedosa.

Ele se aproximou e desceu as mãos dos seus joelhos para as coxas arqueando suas pernas e se prostrando entre elas disse:

- Ah! Minha corujinha arisca achou mesmo que podia fugir de mim, que eu ia deixar barato a desfeita que me fez ontem na escada? Não sabe que eu sou um homem persistente, e que sempre que eu quero uma coisa eu consigo?

Assim que terminou de falar passou sua barba áspera pela parte de dentro da coxa da bruxa, a sensação para Hermione foi como se a tivesse arranhado com uma pedra do próprio inferno, ela não conseguia fechar os olhos e sentiu sem controle as lagrimas escorrerem em sua face, ela estava perdida, não tinha como evitar que ele fizesse o que bem quisesse com ela.

O bruxo a puxou para si com força, ela pode sentir o membro excitado dele se pressionar contra a sua calcinha mesmo ele ainda estando de roupa. Ela achou que ia desmaiar de medo e desespero quando sentiu as mãos dele sobre seus seios os apertando.

Ele logo começou a se despir e enquanto isso falava:

- Fique tranquila, você verá que sou bom amante, tenho certeza que depois de hoje ira implorar para que eu a possua de novo!

Um barulho vindo da porta chamou a atenção de ambos e um grito agudo fez Godric se levantar em um salto de cima da garota.

- O que vocês estão fazendo na biblioteca seus imundos? – Era Rawena que acabava de chegar com um livro na mão.

Godric deu um sorriso e falou matreiro: - Ora querida se você não me quer tem sempre alguém que queira. A bruxa se aproximou e olhou com ódio para Hermione que permanecia deitada enfeitiçada sobre a mesa. Assim que bateu o olho na garota a esperta Rawena percebeu o que estava acontecendo, viu que a garota chorava e tinha um olhar de pânico, há ultima coisa que parecia é que ela estava ali por vontade própria. Sacando sua varinha ela libertou Hermione que tão de pronto se viu livre se encolheu como um bichinho sobre a mesa e ainda chorando desceu dessa e saiu correndo pela porta.

Rawena olhou para Godric e disse com a face crispada – Nunca esperei algo tão baixo, nem mesmo de você.

Ele muito dissimulado falou sorrindo – isso era um fetiche, não é o que você está pensado, ela estava disposta, sua reação ao sair daqui daquele jeito foi por vergonha de você.

A bruxa se sentindo enojada com a desfaçatez do colega, girando o corpo com fúria deu as costas para ele e saiu da biblioteca, deixando o Grifinório sozinho.

A porta da sala de poções abriu abruptamente, Hermione entrou muito vermelha por ter vindo correndo e com o rosto marcado pelo pranto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e parou encostada a essa. Severo que estava sentado na bancada se espantou e perguntou – o que aconteceu com você?

A garota disparou em direção a ele se jogando nos braços do marido assim que se viu acolhida começou a chorar copiosamente.

Sem saber bem como agir e não entendendo o que estava acontecendo só restou a Severo passar a mão pelas costas da garota e tentar acalma-la, ele não sabia se era o certo a fazer e ficou satisfeito ao notar que estava fazendo efeito e ela começava a parar de chorar, mesmo assim mantinha o rosto firmemente preso junto a seu ombro.

As costas da moça ainda saltavam sobre os espasmos do pranto quando ele a afastou um pouco para poder vê-la de frente e perguntar novamente o que ouve. Ela se recusou a sair da posição que estava, e assim que ele forçou um pouco ela falou: – Por favor, não me afaste de você agora, me desculpe se eu estou molhando toda a sua camisa. Severo continue me abraçando eu me sinto segura aqui desse jeito.

O bruxo a abraçou e sentir um desespero por não saber o que ouve com ela ao mesmo tempo o calor do corpo macio junto ao dele, o perfume tão feminino que vinha da profusão de cachos castanhos mexeu profundamente com os seus hormônios masculinos ele se envergonhou muito daquilo. Hermione ali chorando por algo que deveria ser terrível e ele pensando nos dotes físicos dela. Diante da compreensão que devia parar de divagar sobre o corpo da garota e descobrir o que ouve ele falou, mas se permitiu fazê-lo bem próximo ao ouvido da garota, sentindo as ondas cacheadas rosarem o seu nariz:

- Calma você está segura aqui comigo. Agora me conta o que a deixou nesse estado.

A garota se ajeitou nos braços dele, teve a noção imediata que gostava muito de ficar ali, Severo era quente e confortável, recostar em seu peito havia tirado todo o medo que ela estava sentindo depois do ocorrido na biblioteca. Ele queria que ela falasse, enquanto tudo que ela queria era guardar silencio acomodada em seu peito.

Visto que ela não respondia ele insistiu: - fala agora Hermione ou eu vou deixar você aqui sozinha e vou tentar descobrir por mim mesmo.

A menção de ser deixada sozinha trouxe novamente o pânico para a bruxa e ela o agarrou com mais força. A reação fez Severo se arrepender de ter dito aquilo ele a abraçou forte e disse lentamente, com uma voz grave e meio rouca que Hermione ainda não conhecia.

- Eu não vou deixar você não se preocupe, mas eu preciso saber o que ouve.

Cedendo ao pedido dele ela ergueu a cabeça e contou tudo, sem omitir nenhum detalhe desde o primeiro assedio até o que ocorreu na biblioteca.

Os olhos do bruxo foram se abrindo a cada palavra de sua esposa, ela chegou a sentir medo de todo o ódio que ela estava vendo se formar atrás das pupilas negras. Ele a afastou um pouco e a segurou pelos braços mantendo o contato visual. Hermione percebeu que ele estava possesso por ela ter omitido o assedio de Godric. E o que ele disse só a deixou mais assustada.

- Como você escondeu de mim uma coisa dessas? Como? Você tinha que ter me contado, não percebeu o quanto isso foi arriscado? Nós estamos na idade media menina, esse é um mundo de homens, aquele idiota achou mesmo que não estava fazendo nada de mais, ou pior que como você não me contou deveria estar gostando e fazendo algum joguinho idiota com ele. Foi muita ingenuidade da sua parte ficar quieta.

Ele a soltou e começou a andar na sala, Hermione estava muito assustada com a reação de Severo, ela não podia acreditar que ele a estava culpando pelo que aconteceu e resolveu revidar das acusações, mesmo achando que ele tinha alguma razão em tudo que disse, No entanto ela não ia deixá-lo falar assim com ela.

- Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, eu devia ter vindo te contar, atrapalhar a sua tão maravilhosa poção, tirar sua concentração. E o que você ia fazer se eu tivesse contado? Arrastar-me para fora daqui e deixar a Rawena achando que você não sabe fazer a Felix? Duvido.

Severo que estava de costas para ela apoiado na bancada se virou de repente – Minha poção, Rawena, que se danem os dois! Não me importo com nenhum dele, você não notou Hermione, eu só entrei nessa escola de novo por você, e isso, esse castelo... – falou elevando a mão para fazer referencia a Hogwarts, - Eu jurei para mim mesmo nunca mais voltar para cá, mas por você eu voltei, e quer saber, se tivesse me contado o que estava acontecendo, eu teria ido embora com você, mas não sem antes fazer aquele patife empolado pagar da forma mais dolorosa possível. Isso se eu não o matasse.

A bruxa ficou olhando para ele parada no meio da sala, ela nunca imaginou o frio Severo Snape fazendo um discurso tão emocional. O mais rápido que conseguiu sem cair ela caminhou em direção a ele e parou a centímetros de seu peito, colocou uma mão sobre ele e perguntou:

- Você mataria por mim Severo? – O bruxo colocou a mão na cintura da bruxa e falou – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, estou a seu dispor milady.

De uma fez só e sem pedir licença ele a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e pousou seus lábios nos dela. Ambos se uniram em um beijo avassalador, maturado no desejo guardado e não confesso. Eles se devoraram em uma luta sem trégua. As mãos de Hermione viajavam pelos ombros de Severo contornando cada músculo e puxando-o mais e mais para perto. O bruxo mal sabia o que fazia, ia por instinto mais que com a razão desnudando a garota, laço por laço foi soltando o vestido, e só se deu conta do que tinha feito quando envolveu em sua mão um seio macio e firme e ouvir um gemido trêmulo sair dos lábios de Hermione junto aos seus.

Todo o corpo de bruxa ardia, as mãos grandes e elegantes de Severo atiçaram o fogo fazendo-a arfar de desejo. Com um gesto hesitante levou as duas mão até o grosso cinturão de couro que prendia a túnica de Severo, soltou a fivela e o depositou sobre o chão de pedra. O Bruxo estremeceu ele tinha Hermione seminua em seus braços e ela parecia disposta a desnuda-lo também. Ele separou o beijo e sorrindo ergueu-a nós braços, ela levou um susto.

Notando o olhar perdido da garota Severo explicou – Acho que uma cama seria mais confortável do que aqui no meio da sala de aula, a não ser que essa seja uma fantasia sua nesse caso, podemos continuar, mas eu prefiro o quarto de qualquer modo.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e o escondeu no ombro de Severo, seu corpo ainda ardia por ele e tudo que ela queria era alivio para as loucas sensações que a estavam consumindo, deixou-se levar para o quarto suavemente.

Carregado sua esposa nos braços Severo entrou nos aposento o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando estava no meio da sala, Hermione que ainda escondia o rosto em seu pescoço colou seus lábios na pele exposta pela gola já desamarrada de sua túnica e depositou ali uma mordida doce e passou sua língua macia pela pele sensibilizada. Severo gemeu um som grave e rouco que a deixou entorpecida, era delicioso vê-lo reagir a seus toques. O bruxo estava tão excitado que teve que se concentrar para não deixa-la cair e enchendo o peito de ar correu com ela para o quarto a colocando em pé ao lado da cama.

Ficaram se olhando parados em uma admiração silenciosa, seus corações batendo no mesmo ritmo enlouquecido. Hermione percebeu que a respiração de Severo estava intercortada e muitas emoções passavam por seus olhos que ela por tantos anos achou serem frios e inexpressivos. Saber-se o motivo de todos aqueles sentimentos, muitos que ela não conseguia identificar a excitou ao ponto de sentir um arrepio passar por suas costas, e em um impulso enlaçou o pescoço de seu marido em um abraço de entrega.

Severo não se reconhecia naquele momento, ele já tivera muitas mulheres em sua vida mais nunca ficará daquele jeito, seu corpo latejava de desejo, ele queria aquela mulher com uma intensidade insana. Ao senti-la se aproximar e abraça-lo, ele ergueu a mão e tocou o cabelo cacheado de Hermione puxou seu rosto para junto ao dele e selou um beijo cálido nos lábios da sua mulher. Ele queria ir devagar com ela, ao poucos tomar posse de seu corpo, no entanto parece que seu desejo tinha outros planos e ao sentir a resposta a seu beijo perdeu o controle totalmente, se perdendo em meio à guerra santa de suas línguas e a tortura de seus sentidos pelo cheiro, o gosto e os gemidos que ela soltava toda vez que ele intensificava o contato.

Colocando suas mãos por debaixo da túnica do homem Hermione o despiu dela rapidamente e passou suas mãos pequenas pelo peito liso e suavemente definido de Severo, ela sentiu a carne dele estremecer sobre seu toque, esse recém-descoberto poder sobre o bruxo a fez querer ousar mais e ver como ele reagia. Uma de suas mãos foi lentamente descendo pelo peito e parou uns instantes sobre o abdômen branco recoberto por poucos pelos que iam até dentro da calça justa dando a ela um caminho a seguir. Massageou a pele em círculos com a ponta dos dedos, Severo gemeu rouco e se curvou um pouco em direção a ela. Ele ainda a beijava e nesse momento a puxou mais forte contra ele, tocando o seio direito da garota que era o único exposto, ele queria mais e ia tirando o laço que derradeiramente faria o vestido cair quando sentiu cinco dedinhos envolvendo seu pênis, o toque o fez perder o pouco de juízo que ainda tinha e ele arrancou de um só solavanco o vestido da bruxa e falou – Hermione eu estou tentando ir devagar, se você continuar assim eu vou perder o controle totalmente.

Ele achou que ela ia parar e esperar por ele, mas ela riu alto e falou bem próxima a orelha de seu marido, - Perca o controle Severo, quero ver você por inteiro, sem barreiras, quero ver você de verdade. Ele aquiesceu perante a necessidade que estava expressa no rosto da mulher. Ele não precisava de reservas perante ela, ele não sabia como chegou a essa conclusão, mas ele sentia ser o certo.

Severo a afastou um pouco, olhou o corpo nu de Hermione, a única coisa que a cobria era a calcinha rendada, ela tinha uma pele lisa e suave, ele a admirou como a um doce a ser devorado, era perfeita e suave. A bruxa tremeu perante a especulação de seu marido que a conduziu para a cama e a deitou cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

Severo queria beija-la e dar a ela todo o prazer possível antes do alivio final, não sabia se ela era virgem, não perguntou, mas estava pensando que mesmo que não fosse ela tinha pouca experiência.

Hermione gemeu e elevou o corpo para Severo quando ele tomou um de seus seios na boca mordiscando levemente e sugando sua carne até fazê-la achar que iria desmaiar de prazer. O calor que sentia entre suas pernas era tão intenso que ela nem podia acreditar, nunca tinha sentido nada igual.

O bruxo brincou com o mamilo rosado passando a língua no bico do seio e o pressionado entre seus dentes, quando ouviu um gemido mais alto vindo da moça soltou-o e começou a fazer um caminho de beijos descendo lentamente, saboreando cada pequeno pedaço de pele até encontrar a calcinha a retirou e admirou os pelos castanhos do sexo de Hermione.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ver o que o bruxo pretendia, ele sorriu com uma cara safada e a cheirou, inalou seu aroma feminino.

– Deliciosa – falou com os olhos fechados e no momento seguinte mergulhou seu rosto entre os pelos lambendo seu sexo. Hermione deu um pequeno grito de prazer e susto, nunca tinha feito isso antes, a sensação era maravilhosa, a cada passagem da língua quente e umida de Severo ela achava que podia desfalecer de prazer. Ela quase realmente o fez quando sentiu que ele introduzia um dedo dentro dela enquanto continuava a explora-la com a língua.

O movimento ritmado do dedo e as mordiscadas e lambidas de Severo foram a levando cada vez mais fundo em seu próprio desejo, estremeceu quando ele colocou mais um dedo era incrível como ela estava chegando perto de gozar, só tinha experimentado chegar a um orgasmo sozinha e não tinha comparação em ser levada por um homem. Os tremores começaram a percorrer o seu corpo, partindo do centro do seu sexo, para suas pernas e depois para todo o resto, ela gritou de prazer para depois desmontar na cama como uma boneca de pano.

Severo sentia que não aguentaria muito tempo a pressão dentro de sua calça apertada o estava matando, precisava entrar em sua garota agora, estava excitado de mais. Retirou o resto de suas roupas e se deitou sobre ela a beijando na boca de forma possessiva, notou que Hermione estava corada com a aura pós-orgástica e a achou a mulher mais linda do mundo, ele estava adorando as arfadas e suspiros que ouvia saírem dos lábios dela.

Hermione sentiu algo duro em sua coxa que ela sabia ser o pênis de Severo, podia sentir como estava ereto e úmido na ponta, a consciência do desejo dele a fez querer senti-lo dentro dela, - Severo eu quero você agora, por favor – o bruxo emitiu um som rouco que saiu em meio ao beijo, ela sentiu o braço dele entrar entre seus corpos e notou quando ele pegou seu próprio pênis - Você me quer dentro de você meu doce? - Hermione ergueu seu quadril em aceitação quando ele passou a cabeça úmida do seu pau por toda a extensão de seu sexo, sem penetrá-la, esfregando nos pelos, espalhando os fluidos por todo o lugar, ela estremeceu quando sentiu pressiona-lo sobre seu clitóris.

– Severo, por favor, agora – ele deu uma risada roca bem baixa próxima ao ouvido de Hermione. - Você me quer, então terá. – Ela o sentiu se posicionar bem a sua entrada.

Severo ia escorregando lentamente para dentro, ele a sentiu muito molhada e convidativa, a necessidade de se meter todo de uma vez dentro era incrível, mas ele se forçou a ir devagar, queria aproveitar cada momento e também temia machuca-la.

– Severo, oh! – ela gemeu ao senti-lo alargando sua entrada, e a sensação de ser invadida era exatamente o que ela queria naquele momento, no entanto, sentiu um pouco de medo e tencionou as pernas. Severo notou e perguntou: – Está doendo? – na verdade até aquele momento não tinha doido, mas ela era virgem e estava sentindo um pouco de receio – Desculpe é que eu nunca fiz isso antes.

Tendo a confirmação do que ele já imaginava, Severo segurou o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos e falou – Eu vou bem devagar, fale-me se estiver doendo que eu paro.

Ele entrou mais um pouquinho e ela gemeu alto. Ele parou e a beijou na boca até sentir que ela relaxou um pouco. Mantendo os olhos colados nos dela ele entrou inteiro dentro dela de uma vez, viu o susto e um pouco de dor passar pelos olhos castanhos e falou – Amor desculpe só ira doer desta vez. Já vai passar. Você vai gostar depois que relaxar.

Hermione estava tão absorta nas sensações que estava sentindo que nem ouviu o que ele disse, não percebeu que a chamou de "amor" nem nada, apenas escondeu o rosto no ombro dele e só se mexeu de novo quando ele começou a se mover ritmadamente para frente e para trás dentro dela. No inicio devagar, depois mais rápido e descontroladamente.

Hermione estava descobrindo variam sensações novas a cada estocada de Severo percebendo que gostava daquilo cada vez mais. Era maravilhoso ser preenchida. Os braços do homem a envolviam mantendo-a muito próximo a ele, e ela podia sentir o suor do bruxo escorrer por seu corpo se misturando ao seu.

Ele deu uma estocada mais funda, arrancando um gemido agudo dos lábios de Hermione, em seguida se retirou inteiro causando nela uma sensação de perda que foi logo aplacada por uma penetração rápida e profunda que a fez arfar em gemidos.

Severo aumentou a velocidade até quase a deixar desorientada. Quando ficou mais lento gemeu entre os dentes – Hermione eu não aguento mais, tenho que deixar vir agora, você é gostosa demais.

Ela abriu os olhos para ele e falou: – Goza para mim Severo. – e ele obedeceu prontamente, desmontando sobre ela abismado com o poder do que sentia pela garota.

Hermione estava adormecida nos braços de Severo, ele a enlaçava e mantinha seu nariz embrenhado nos cabelos castanhos que estavam revoltos depois da atividade que eles desempenharam. O bruxo olhava para a ampulheta sobre a mesa de cabeceira, em alguns minutos seria a hora de colocar o ultimo ingrediente na poção Felix. Se ele levantasse apenas um instante colocaria o ingrediente e a poção só teria que cozinhar até o amanhecer do outro dia para ficar pronta. Ele estava dividido entre deixar que a poção se danar e dar o fora do castelo assim que Hermione acordasse ou terminar de fazê-la e levar um pouco de poção consigo afinal sorte seria bom na situação em que eles se encontravam.

Sabendo ser "a coisa racional a fazer" ele deixou Hermione dormindo e foi para a sala de poções, vestiu apenas uma manta enrolada no corpo, colocou o ingrediente, fez o encantamento final e voltou para o quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, se deitou junto a sua mulher, sim ela agora era sua, e recostando nos travesseiros ficou pensando como as coisas iam ser daqui para frente, e principalmente no que iria fazer com um certo ruivo nojento chamado Godric Grifinório.

* * *

SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG

Nota da autora:

Gente desculpe a demora, mas quem tem filho sabe como é o mês de férias escolares,

Não conseguia sentar com calma para escrever, fui escrevendo aos poucos e enfim, agora que a vida voltou ao seu normal mais um capitulo postado, vou tentar fazer próximo o mais rápido possível. Obrigada a todas que estão lendo, e principalmente as que comentaram vocês são a minha inspiração para continuar escrevendo. Um grande abraço.

Leyla Poth


	6. Um Sorriso Sacana!

Um Sorriso Sacana!

As horas passaram lentamente no quarto dos amantes, a manhã de acontecimentos tão quentes passou quando o relógio mostrou meio dia. Severo tinha passado a todo tempo deitado entrelaçado em Hermione, seu rosto perdido entre os cachos de cabelos castanhos, inebriado do perfume doce e suave de sua mulher que dormia em seu regaço. Estava se sentindo leve e deliciosamente preguiçoso.

Assim que viu a hora do almoço chegar teve certeza que queria ir comer no grande salão, desde que começará a ensinar em Hogwarts nunca gostara de comer com todos no salão, mas hoje ele fazia questão, pois lá estaria um certo bruxo sem vergonha que ele ia adora dizer o que achava dele. Seria a última coisa que faria naquela escola, fecharia com chave de ouro sua estadia ali dando um bom pé na bunda do diretor da Grifinória.

Severo beijou o pescoço de Hermione com o intuito de acordá-la, vendo que de nada adiantou passou a beijar seu rosto e quando tocou seus lábios sentiu que ela se mexia um pouco, então chamou por ela:

- Hermione acorde, está na hora do almoço. – A garota gemeu um pouco e falou sonolenta – não estou com fome, me deixe dormir. – o bruxo deu uma risada rouca e beijando o topo do nariz da bruxa insistiu – Acorde preguiçosa! Temos que ir ao grande salão a refeição de hoje vai ser imperdível.

Hermione abriu um olho testou a visão, respirou fundo e espreguiçando abriu o outro olho focalizando e viu o seu marido com uma cara de quem estava planejando algo de temerário e assim que seu cérebro permitiu o raciocínio lógico ela se ergueu apoiando sobre o peito dele e o próprio braço e falou dissimulada, fazendo de conta que não tinha notado nada. – Unhum! Acho que gostaria de passar o dia todo assim...

Severo sorriu e puxou sua mulher para um beijo.

- Eu, por outro lado, quero ir ao grande salão almoçar, estou morto de fome.

A bruxa estranhou e notou que ele devia ter alguma má intenção e fazendo-se de boba perguntou:

– Nunca soube de você gostar de ir ao grande salão? – Ele sorriu de uma forma cruel e Hermione pestanejou confirmando o que imaginava. – Você não quer ir lá para comer não é? Tem algum plano em mente contra o Godric estou certa? – Severo fez cara de amuado – Eu? Que isso! Estou apenas com fome, mas se ao chegar lá sentir uma forte tendência a amaldiçoar aquele idiota talvez não consiga segurar minha varinha.

Hermione teve vontade de rir da desfaçatez do bruxo, era obvio que ele já tinha planejado o que ia fazer, ela não ia impedi-lo, mas esperava que ele soubesse calcular bem o risco e não se meter em uma confusão maior do que pudesse controlar.

- Severo, veja lá o que vai fazer você não pode matar ou ferir o Grifinório, seria complicado, por favor, deixe disso e vamos embora. – O bruxo se fez de muito ofendido. – Eu nunca machucaria o tão honorável fundador da Grifinória, não seriamente, mas vamos convir que eu tenho o direito de puni-lo pelo que ele lhe fez. Só posso prometer-lhe que ele sairá vivo e inteiro.

Hermione sentiu um tremor percorrer lhe o corpo, pois, sabia que Severo era perigoso. Ela confiava nele, ao mesmo tempo conhecia o temperamento difícil de seu antigo professor e temia que em um momento de destempero ele pudesse fazer algo que se arrependesse depois. Mas no fundo ela ia gostar de ver Godric implorar piedade.

Severo entrou imponente no grande salão, assim que transpôs a porta prendeu seus olhos no homem ruivo sentado no centro da mesa dos professores. Godric sustentou o olhar mantendo o queixo erguido e sacou de imediato sua varinha. Sem se abater Snape andou a passos rápidos com sua graça habitual e parou bem em frente de Grifinório sem erguer a varinha, como se a postura do outro não fosse ameaça para ele e com uma voz letal disparou: – Seu porco ruivo, como você ousou se aproximar da MINHA MULHER! – frisou bem o "minha" – Eu exijo que você peça desculpa a ela pelo que fez.

Godric estava atemorizado com o jeito que o bruxo o encarava, ele o estava afrontando sem temor isso não era algo que ele tivesse acostumado, sua fama de melhor duelista da ilha Britânica garantia que qualquer bruxo se aproximasse dele com respeito, aquele professor magrelo não devia saber como ele era imbatível com uma varinha. Só poderia ser isso! Por dentro o Grifinório ria irônico sabendo que logo aquele misturador de poções arrogante que provavelmente nunca tinha duelado com alguém realmente bom descobriria e da pior maneira como ele era cruel quando azarava. Sentiu-se satisfeito em saber que ia dar uma lição no homem de preto.

- Quem é você para exigir alguma coisa aqui? Essa vadia que é a SUA mulher estava se insinuando para mim eu só queria mostrar para ela como é estar com um homem de verdade. Severo espumou de ódio e começou a repensar sua decisão de deixar o ruivo vivo depois do duelo. Já ia despejar um monte de impropérios sobre o diretor quando foi interrompido por sua esposa.

Hermione que até aquele momento se mantinha alguns passos atrás de Severo se aprumou:

– Escute aqui seu desgraçado, eu nunca me insinuei para você e eu sei o que é um homem de verdade e essa definição não se encaixa a você. Severo ficou orgulhoso da resposta.

Helga e Rowena que tinha acabado de chegar ficaram paradas na porta do salão escutando tudo boquiabertas.

Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente falando com um tom de voz baixo e sinistro que deixou a todos arrepiados. – Godric... Falar deste jeito com a Hermione não foi uma boa ideia, se antes eu me contentaria com um pedido de desculpa, agora eu quero outra coisa... – Severo estava achando muita graça do efeito que sua voz tinha causado a todos no salão e de como tinha previsto corretamente as reações de Godric. Ele sabia que o bruxo nunca pediria desculpa e agora sim ele podia prosseguir com seu plano.

- Depois das ofensas que fez a mim e a Hermione. Godric... - Disse o nome do outro como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro ruim no ar. - Eu quero um duelo de bruxo.

O olhar do Ruivo brilho, ele ia fazer o professor em pedaços, Helga deu um gritinho e correu em direção a Hermione abraçando-a – Hermione, por favor, não deixe que esse duelo aconteça, Godric é perigoso ele é muito bom em duelos ele poderá ferir seu marido, faça com que o Professor Prince desista.

- Helga, eu confio em Severo, se ele quer duelar deixe que o faça, e que aquele que estiver com a razão vença.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha diante da confiança exagerada que o Grifinório denotava, ao mesmo tempo era difícil não rir da arrogância do ruivo, ele ia fazê-lo engolir aquilo sem piedade goela abaixo.

- Já que está tão confiante e acha que vai me ganha tão fácil, imagino que não se importaria de que esse duelo fosse publico. Que tal amanhã ao meio dia em Hogsmeade?

Com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios ouviu Godric aceitar como se o duelo fosse uma barbada. E tão logo ficou acertado como seria o encontro, Severo virou-se, pegou Hermione pelo braço e voltou para as masmorras.

Antes de chegar ao fim da escada que levava a sala de poções Severo deu uma risada abafada – Aquele idiota acha que tem alguma chance de vencer!

Hermione se virou para ele intrigada. – Como você pode ter tanta certeza que ele não pode vencer o duelo? Em "Hogwarts Uma Historia" dizia que ele era um grande duelista.

Severo voltou a rir e abriu a porta da sala de poções para sua esposa entrar e respondeu-a – Só acho que vencerei por que acredito que os feitiços de legimência e oclumência ainda não foram inventados. A mente do porco ruivo é totalmente aberta, eu pude ler tudo que ele pensava sem o menor esforço, tinha que ver como ele estava feliz achando que ia me humilhar facilmente. Vou fazê-lo pagar cada insulto que eu li na mente dele, sujeito ignorante.

Hermione estava sem palavras, ela não sabia quando a legimência e a oclumência tinha sido inventados e realmente esse feitiço seria uma vantagem sem limites para Severo, se ele já era espetacular lutando com bruxos que sabiam muito bem executar esse feitiço imagina agora, quando somente ele tinha esse poder.

- Você sabia que ele não tinha oclumência?

- Eu não fazia ideia! Na verdade, dessa vez lá no salão, foi a primeira vez que tentei invadir a mente de alguém aqui no passado, estava, de uma forma bem Sonserina, tentando arrumar alguma vantagem sobre meu oponente, e você não imagina a minha surpresa quando notei que a mente dele estava totalmente aberta, sem nenhuma defesa, tentei ler a mente de Rowena também, e foi fácil do mesmo jeito, e por falar nisso, ela tem certeza que eu vou virar picadinho.

Agora já dentro dos aposentos privado Hermione se entregou ao riso, se antes ela tinha alguma ansiedade quanto ao duelo agora ela estava tranquila, mas sentiu um arrepio por ter uma ideia do massacre que isso podia ser tornar se Severo não se contivesse.

- Você vai pegar leve com ele não vai, não quero arrumar confusão.

Severo riu se jogando no sofá. – Fique sossegada, só vou machucar o ego dele, seu corpo ficara inteiro apesar da vontade louca que eu estou de deixá-lo sem uma parte do corpo há qual ele muito se vangloria.

Hermione foi até a lareira, jogou pó de flu e pediu o almoço à cozinha sentou-se a mesa e viu a comida se materializar, Severo se juntou a ela. Lançando um olhar dengoso para o marido ela falou – Acho que esse episódio vai render um capitulo a mais em "Hogwarts Uma Historia". – Severo franziu a testa. – Espero que nem seja mencionado.

A manhã do dia seguinte surgiu fria, o inverno estava chegando rápido a Escócia, Severo havia passado o dia anterior e a noite quase toda fazendo amor com Hermione. A cada momento ficava mais reverente e docemente enlevado pelo corpo e o jeito como sua bruxa fazia sexo com ele, como ela se entregava, gemia a cada toque seu, demonstrava desejo por ele, o queria cada vez mais profundamente, como conseguia ser doce e feroz ao mesmo tempo. - Uma leoa. - ele pensou. Essa ideia o fez rir de si mesmo conjecturando que nem em seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou estar assim com ela, dentro dela fundindo-se tão completamente em uma entrega gloriosa.

Assim que acordou a primeira coisa que Snape fez foi ir à sala de poções e finalizar a Felix, colocou o conteúdo em duas garrafas, uma ele deixou sobre a bancada para entregar a Rowena como conclusão do teste/desafio e a segunda levou para os seus aposentos e guardou em sua sacola. Sorte era uma coisa que ele ia precisar daqui para frente, já que iria deixar a escola com Hermione, teria que arrumar um bom lugar para ela, não gostaria de fazê-la passar necessidades. Ele iria cuidar de sua esposa e faria qualquer coisa a seu alcance para fazê-la feliz.

Olhando para si no espelho Snape fazia a sua barba no banheiro enquanto sua Hermione tomava banho de banheira próxima. Ele a via se ensaboar e lavar o cabelo afundando-se na água perfumada. Havia decidido tirar a barba que tinha cultivado por aqueles dias, deixou-a crescer por que todos os homens que viu tinha barba grande e ele não queria ser notado, no entanto não se acostumou, anos com o rosto liso fizeram essa ser sua autoimagem e sempre que olhava no espelho e via a cara coberta de pelos negros e espessos se sentia descuidado e sujo.

Dentro da banheira Hermione o observava, ela estava gostando de vê-lo tirar a barba, não tinha gostado do rosto barbudo. Admirava o movimento das mãos dele com a varinha raspando com uma lamina mágica os fios negros, já estava quase terminando, faltavam apenas algumas partes. Deixou de olhar o rosto de Severo para se concentrar no torso nu do homem, ele era magro sem duvida, no entanto, tinha mais musculoso do que imaginava vendo-o com aquela roupa preta toda, tinha bonitos braços e um barriga lisa e reta, seu peito era levemente musculoso e o conjunto com pernas longas e esquias era harmonioso.

Severo virou-se para ela – Hermione você tem ideia de como está linda ai na banheira?

Hermione ficou vermelha com o comentário, nunca se imaginou sendo elogiada pelo seu antigo professor, pior ainda era ver a forma como ele a estava olhando, uma lembrança do dia anterior quando ele a pegou saindo do banho a fez criar coragem e devolver o constrangimento para ele.

- Eu sei que você acha isso, percebi ontem quando entrou no banheiro e me viu enxugando-me, notei que ficou muito feliz com o que viu... Pena que saiu correndo daquele jeito, nem deu tempo de pedir para você enxugar as minhas costas. Se eu soubesse como você ficava tão bem sem roupas teria convidado você para tomar banho comigo. – a bruxa tinha achado que isso o deixaria vermelho pelo menos, mas se enganou o resultado que teve foi bem diferente, o que ela viu foi Severo se livrar das suas calças de pijamas e entrar na banheira com ela a envolver nos seus braços, e se aproximando do seu ouvido para falar com uma voz rouca de desejo:

- Ontem eu fugi por que achei que você não ia gostar de saber o que eu gostaria de fazer com você naquele momento, mas agora eu acho que talvez você tenha pensado o mesmo que eu e o melhor e que ainda temos algumas horas para que você possa me mostrar o que você teria feito se eu não tivesse saído correndo para que possamos comparar com os meus desejos.

Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço de Severo e o puxou para um beijo. – Sabe que eu fiquei muito excitada como a forma que você me olhou ontem?

- É mesmo? – falou tomando o seio de Hermione em sua mão massageando-o e com isso arrancando um gemido da bruxa – É mesmo... Muito excitada e... – não conseguiu terminar a frase por que ficou perdida entre os beijos e os toques de seu marido.

Severo a puxou para que ela ficasse de frente para ele e a ergueu para fazer com que se sentasse montada sobre ele com suas pernas o envolvendo. A bruxa soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu que ele a invadia sem cerimônia, abrindo caminho com seu pênis e causando choques e arrepios em todo o seu corpo turgido. O bruxo a puxou com força a encaixando por inteira nele, e ao sentir o fundo dela gemeu alto e a beijou alucinadamente, começou a movê-la para cima e para baixou atritando seus sexos, enlouquecido pela sensação dela se abrindo para ele, segurou sua bunda apertando-a para intensificar o contato e aumentar o prazer dos dois.

Hermione se contorcia e rebolava sobre seu marido, o calor da água da banheira e o frio do banheiro das masmorras lhe davam novas sensações que causavam arrepios por toda a suas costas. A água aumentava o atrito fazendo com que todas as investidas de Severo fossem mais vívidas e cada centímetro de sua carne tremia quando ele a invadia sem piedade. As mãos de Hermione se firmaram nos ombros do homem quando ela alcançou seu gozo e gritou alto jogando seu corpo todo para trás para logo se lançar para frente e cair mole sobre o bruxo.

Severo adorou o espetáculo, o corpo nu de Hermione convulsionando sobre ele para depois se entregar a seus braços.

Ele rapidamente a virou ficando por cima a colocando-a totalmente na água deixando somente sua cabeça da bruxa para fora. Separou as pernas dela e se meteu com tudo em seu interior submerso. Continuou entrando e saindo do corpo dela enquanto colocava a mão atrás de sua cabeça para que essa não batesse na borda da banheira, A mulher estava com os olhos fechados e com as bochechas muito vermelhas, era a visão mais sensual que ele já tinha visto, aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas e logo se entregou tremendo assustado com a intensidade do prazer que estava sentindo.

Faltava uma hora para o meio dia, Severo estava acabando de se vestir para ir ao seu duelo com Godric em Hogsmead e Hermione se arrumava a seu lado. Ele observava como ela lutava com o cabelo usando um monte de feitiços cada um fazia um efeito diferente até que um ultimo transformou a massa amorfa em cachos controlados e sedosos. Aquilo deu uma ideia ao bruxo:

- Hermione, que feitiço você usou para fazer os cachos?

A bruxa não entendeu nada, achou que tinha ouvido errado e confirmou a pergunta: – Você quer saber que feitiço eu usei? Mas para que?

- Eu fiquei curioso, nada de mais, como se faz esse feitiço? – Hermione notou que ele não estava contando toda a verdade.

- Por que você o quer, está pensando em arrumar o meu cabelo para mim?

Severo sorriu – Eu prefiro bagunçar o seu cabelo. Posso fazer uma poção para você que causa o mesmo efeito se desejar experimentar algo diferente, no entanto nesse momento estou interessado no feitiço, vai me ensinar ou não?

Hermione riu baixinho – Sim, tudo bem, e espero que você seja um bom aluno de feitiços, não estou querendo acidentes com movimentos fúteis de varinhas aqui.

O bruxo bufou com a referencia ao seu discurso de abertura nas aulas do primeiro ano. – Eu sou muito bom em feitiços sabe-tudo atrevida, mostre o movimento de varinha e a palavra que se usa. Rápido que a hora do duelo esta chegando e eu não gosto de chegar atrasado. - Falou fingindo uma raiva que de verdade não sentia, deu um ar jocoso ao comentário que não passou despercebido a bruxa.

Hermione sorriu para ele ainda desconfiada e mostrou como fazer o feitiço, ele apontou a varinha para o cabelo dela que não permitiu que ele experimenta-se o feitiço em sua cabeça o que o deixou muito ofendido.

- Ora achei que confiava em minhas habilidades de bruxo?

- Não é isso, é que eu não confio em ninguém quando se trata do meu cabelo. – Snape franziu o nariz – Então onde você acha que eu poderei testar o feitiço?

- Teste em você mesmo ora, vai ser engraçado ver esse seu cabelo tão lisinho todo cheio de cachinhos pretos... – Mal acabou de falar caiu na gargalhada e quando olhou a cara de horror de seu marido perante a ideia teve que se sentar para não cair no chão de tanto rir.

- Nunca! Eu nunca terei cachos no cabelo – o homem fez uma cara muito brava e contrariada.

Hermione deu de ombro e falou entre os risos, - Fica sem testar então, depois eu arrumo uma peruca para você pentear. – riu mais ainda.

Snape fechou a cara – Desaforada, eu devia jogar o feitiço em você de qualquer jeito – A bruxa cobriu o cabelo com as mãos. – NÃO!

Foi a vez de Severo rir do medo dela, - não vou fazer isso, pode ficar calma – olhou para a ampulheta e falou – falta meia hora para o duelo, vamos indo para o vilarejo.

Os dois andaram juntos pelo caminho que levava a Hogsmead, quando Severo viu uma coruja marrom pousada em uma árvore, deu um sorriso de canto de boca e apontando para ela lançando o feitiço encacheador de Hermione, a pobre ave levou um susto e abanou as assas soltando um pio alto. Hermione olhou para o bicho e levou as duas mãos a boca, a coruja estava com as penas todas enroladas formandos cachos penosos. A ave levantou voo e foi em direção aos dois muito irritada, Severo a fez desaparecer a enviando para o corujal do castelo.

- O feitiço funciona. – disse o bruxo com um sorriso sacana no canto da boca.

Hermione ficou morrendo de pena da coruja e a isso Snape retrucou.

- Ora aposto que hoje ela arrumará um namorado de tão bonita que ficou.

- Severo! - Hermione falou sarcástica. - Aposto que ela nunca mais recorrera aos seus serviços de cabeleireiro.

- Devia ficar feliz com a amostra grátis, por que eu cobro caro pelos meus préstimos. – debochou o bruxo fingindo cara de ofendido.

Hermione ria soltamente nessa altura, mas se calou quando viu o vilarejo chegar e estacou quando notou que no centro da praça estavam todos os moradores da vila, parados em expectativa pelo duelo. Snape fechou a cara na hora, sabia que Godric tinha prometido um espetáculo para o povo, todos esperavam vê-lo ter a cara arrastada na sarjeta. Como estavam enganados quanto a isso, no entanto nunca esqueceriam o que ia acontecer, com certeza seria o assunto do mês, para desgosto de Godric é claro.

Na hora marcada, os dois homens pararam em frente um do outro bem no meio da praça da feira, que naquele dia não tinha uma única barraca se quer, o silencio era total.

Ambos ergueram as varinhas e se cumprimentaram elegantemente como mandava a etiqueta do momento. Hermione tinha se posicionado junto a Helga próximo ao povo. A bruxa mais velha segurava suas mãos. Apesar de saber que Severo tinha tudo para vencer, estava preocupada, temia que ele se machucasse não queria vê-lo ferido, se lembrou da batalha final e de como ele esteve perto de morrer aquele dia, na época ficou preocupada com ele, mas era diferente, ela não suportaria perde-lo agora que ela o tinha.

O primeiro feitiço rompeu o ar e Hermione fechou os olhos em expectativa. Ela estava louca para ver o que Severo tinha planejado.

SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG SSHG

Oi gente, que saudade!

Eu sei que não tenho perdão para a minha demora em atualizar, mas peço assim mesmo – Perdãaaaooo! E Perdão também por interromper o duelo, ficou para o próximo cap...

Vou tentar andar mais rápido...

Agradeço muito a todos que comentaram vocês são o meu incentivo, continuem, por favor!

Um grande beijo para você

Leyla Poth. S2


	7. O Duelo

Capítulo 7 – O Duelo

O primeiro feitiço rompeu o ar e Hermione fechou os olhos em expectativa. Ela estava louca para ver o que Severo tinha planejado.

Uma profusão de raios coloridos cortou o ar, Hermione reconheceu um estupore que ela não sabia quem tinha lançado e um Everte Statium lançado por Godric que Severo bloqueou com maestria, daí em diante os dois homens começaram a lançar inúmeros feitiços e a girar em volta da praça, se intimidando e medindo até onde podiam ir um com o outro.

Severo estava impressionado com Godric, o fundador realmente era bom em duelos, atacava com precisão e se defendia muito bem, nenhum feitiço lançado por ele tinha ao menos raspado o ruivo.

Snape estava se divertindo com o duelo e o sorriso que Godric tinha no inicio da contenda tinha desaparecido a essa altura, ele tinha notado que julgara mal seu adversário e percebido o quando Severo era perigoso.

O que o Diretor nem imaginava era que Snape não tinha começado a usar legimência, estava sendo esportivo e testando o quanto bom o Grifinório poderia ser. No entanto já estava cansando daquilo com um passo rápido Severo se aproximou do bruxo ruivo e olhando em seus olhos lançou sem palavras "legilimens!"

Agora ele podia ler a mente de Godric e iria acabar com aquele duelo do seu jeito. Aproveitando-se de um momento em que Godric conjecturava a respeito de como deveria proceder, Severo lançou um Levicorpus certeiro que levantou o ruivo pelos tornozelos e o colocando de cabeça para baixo. Com um Expelliarmus arrancou a varinha do Grifinório que foi lançada longe. O bruxo ruivo não podia acreditar, jamais tinha visto aqueles feitiços antes e nunca em sua vida se viu em uma situação tão vexatória.

Hermione deu um suspiro de alivio, ela estava muito apreensiva, a cada feitiço lançado ela ficava pensando que algo tinha dado errado, a demora de Severo em terminar o Duelo era aflitiva, em seu coração queria que tudo acabasse rápido e que Severo saísse são e salvo. Só quando o bruxo ruivo foi atingido que ela percebeu que tinha ficado o tempo todo apertando a mão de Helga.

Snape vestiu sua cara mais fria e terrível, seus olhos negros apesar de impessoais lançavam um brilho de ódio em direção ao pendurado.

O bruxo de negro era tão impressionante que os moradores da vila deram um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou de Godric. O ruivo olhava para o professor como se de repente todo estivesse sem sentido, ele se debatia um pouco tentando se soltar do aperto em seus tornozelos o que de nada servia.

Snape estava se controlando para não lançar uma cruciatus, seria adorável ver o ruivo gemer de dor e se contorcer, talvez gostasse também de um Sectumsempra, porém tinha que refrear seus ímpetos, pois recordava muito bem de Hermione dizendo que ele não podia machucar o Grifinório por que isso criaria problemas para eles. Teria que ser somente humilhações sem maiores consequências.

Severo enrugou o nariz com nojo ao ver que a túnica do ruivo tinha virado em direção ao chão deixando a mostra a meia colante dele e parte da barriga peluda.

- Que coisa horrorosa essa sua barriga gorda porco ruivo! – Severo exclamou debochando - Essa visão deve ser chocante para as mulheres aqui presentes, acho melhor arrumar a sua roupinha, - Snape com um movimento bem teatral de varinha transfigurou a roupa do bruxo em um vestido feminino cor de rosa enfeitiçado para se manter na posição correta.

Hermione, que até ai assistia a tudo sem nem respirar, teve que conter o riso. A maioria das pessoas na praça faziam o mesmo. Até Helga a seu lado estava com o rosto vermelho tentando não rir. O orgulhoso e viril Grifinório vestido como uma moçinha.

Severo não se fez de rogado e continuou – Bem melhor assim, essa roupa combina muito mais com você, talvez eu devesse lhe transformar de vez em mulher e manda-lo para o prostíbulo, assim você ia ver como é ser tratada com vagabunda.

Godric estava em choque, ele nem conseguia falar, sentia somente o sangue ser bombeado com força para a cabeça. Teve muito medo, era a primeira vez na vida que sentia medo de outro homem, ele sempre se considerou poderoso e astuto, no entanto nesse momento estava indefesso.

Severo leu o pensamento dele e soltou – Indefesso como você deixou a minha mulher na biblioteca. Está gostando da sensação?

O ruivo se assustou. Como ele sabia o que ele estava pensando? Que tipo de poder era esse que o bruxo de negro tinha! Sua respiração acelerou e ele sentiu o suor descer-lhe a face.

Severo riu baixo e passou a ponta da varinha pela lateral da face do Godric antes de responder – Ah! Godric, você nem imagina do que eu sou capaz, mas não por que eu tenha mais poderes que você, isso eu não tenho eu apenas sei usar os meus melhor, o que devia te aterrorizar é o ódio e o desprezo que eu sinto por você, ai sim está o perigo, no entanto não pretendo matá-lo. Você vai viver para se lembrar desse dia.

Virando para o publico que assistia a tudo assombrado falou – Eu acho que o vestido caiu bem nele mais não combina com essa barba toda – mais um aceno de varinha e o bruxo ruivo estava barbeado. – E também uma moça não deve andar com o cabelo todo bagunçado desse jeito, seria muito pouco atraente.

.

Olhou para Hermione nesse ponto e essa percebeu o que ele ia fazer e tal qual a coruja o cabelo de Godric ficou todo encaracolado. – Lindo!- Severo riu do homem, que agora mais parecia um anjo barroco mal esculpido.

- O duelo está terminado. – Falou Rowena querendo acabar com aquilo enquanto ela podia. A bruxa declarou assustada - O professor Prince e o vencedor. – virou-se para Severo e pediu – Professor o senhor poderia soltar o Godric?

Severo virou para o ruivo e falou – Se eu soltá-lo você vai se comportar? Eu não quero mais ver essa sua cara, e não minta porque você sabe que eu saberei se o fizer.

O bruxo de cabeça para baixo disse que sim entre os dentes, ele ainda estava morrendo de medo do professor e não iria se arriscar novamente, estava muito feliz de apesar estar vestido de mulher e não ter virado uma de verdade, mas no fundo estava principalmente feliz de ainda estar vivo.

Severo o soltou e esse saiu de fininho em busca de sua varinha para logo após aparatar para um lugar onde pudesse lamber sozinho suas feridas.

Snape ficou olhando o bruxo sumir e deu um sorrisinho torto, ele estava vingado. Virou-se para o lado e falou:

– Rowena, vamos até o castelo que eu tenho algo para lhe entregar antes de ir embora daqui.

A bruxa Corvinal ainda em choque não entendeu o que ele queria. E ele reinterou.

- A poção que você me desafiou a fazer está pronta e tenho que entregar-lhe antes de ir embora.

A bruxa assentiu e junto a Helga e Hermione aparataram no portão do castelo.

Eles chegaram às masmorras em total silêncio e não viram nem sinal do Grifinório pelo caminho. Entraram na sala de poções e Severo foi logo apanhar o vidro que estava sobe a bancada estendo-o para a Corvinal.

A bruxa o pegou e olhou encantada para o conteúdo do vidrinho. Virando-se para Snape ela falou – Professor, o senhor me surpreendeu muitíssimo, tanto por ter feito a poção perfeitamente, coisa que eu achava impossível quando nem eu mesma sou capaz, tanto com a demonstração que nos deu no duelo. Seu poder me é desconhecido, nunca ouvi falar de muitos feitiços que executou, estou admirada e digo ao senhor que tem meu sincero respeito.

Severo ficou tocado, fazia muito tempo que nínguem o admirava por suas habilidades tão sinceramente, ele acenou agradecido com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu falar nada por medo de que seu estremecimento fosse visível em sua voz.

E a bruxa prosseguiu falando – Lamentavelmente pelo que entendi o senhor pretende ir embora, há algo que eu possa dizer para fazê-lo mudar de ideia, além é claro de falar que o senhor seria uma aquisição e tanto para o colégio; seu conhecimento é de suma importância para o mundo bruxo.

Severo sorriu, ele sentiu-se envaidecido. – Não vou ficar, lamento muito. Minha mulher e eu temos que ir. Não penso que Hogwarts seria um lugar adequado depois de tudo e acho que o diretor nunca aprovaria a minha presença.

Rowena teve que concordar e estendendo a mão desejou boa sorte para o homem. Já Helga deu um grande abraço em Hermione e também apertou a mão de Severo.

Eles foram junto para o ponto de aparatação, antes de se despedirem de vez Helga entregou a Hermione uma sacola onde ela disse haver um lanche substancial para ambos e voltou a abraçar a menina a qual se havia afeiçoado tão rapidamente.

Severo acenou agradecido para a bruxa e pegou a sacola das mãos de Hermione e a colocou dentro de sua própria e a jogou nas costas. Com as mãos livres abraçou a sua esposa e aparatou deixando Hogwarts, ele esperava, para sempre.

Hermione sentiu uma tontura suave, e abriu os olhos ainda presa nos braços de Severo. A lã grossa da túnica pinicava sua bochecha, era tão confortável estar naqueles braços, apesar de ainda não saber nomear o que sentia pelo homem que a abraçava ela percebia que a cada dia ficava mais forte e que era feliz quando estava em seus braços.

Severo olhava para o horizonte quando ela ergueu seu rosto para ele, era um olhar perdido, talvez por não saber para onde deviam ir.

Hermione não imaginava que esse olhar era muito mais significativo, era o olhar de um homem que nos últimos vinte anos não pôde decidir por si mesmo seu destino, agora ele olhava meio perdido para sua própria liberdade, existia um mundo interno há sua frente, ele poderia ir para onde lhe aprouvesse e, infelizmente, não fazia ideia do que fazer. Sua única certeza era a mulher em seus braços, ela a cada dia estava se tornando uma prioridade mais relevante em sua vida, era assustador a rapidez como ela foi entrando em sua alma, ele estava totalmente dependente dos sorrisos dela e de suas vontades e desejos.

Soltaram-se lentamente como se o ato fosse dolorido, ou como se nunca mais pudessem se abraçar. Só então Hermione reconheceu o lugar onde estavam, era o ponto maximo de distância de aparatação que se poderia fazer em direção a Londres. Ela havia estado naquele lugar no futuro uma vez que fora de Hogwarts para casa aparatando, o lugar não havia mudado nada, era o mesmo riacho rasinho de águas claras só a frondosa arvore que no futuro fazia sobra à beira do lago que ao invés de solitária estava acompanhada de um pequeno bosque.

Severo retirou a sacola do ombro e rumou para as arvores se sentando sobre uma delas fazendo sinal para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. Ela se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dele apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu estou morto de fome – Severo disse retirando de dentro da sacola a comida que Helga os havia dado. Ao abrir o pacote viu que a bruxa roliça havia colocado dentro comida para um batalhão, tinham muitos bolos de caldeirão e dois frangos enormes inteiros, alguns pães, uma garrafa de vinho e uma de suco de abobora.

O bruxo ofereceu a sua esposa um pedaço de pão e ela sorrindo comentou – acho que a pobre Helga ficou muito preocupada com o nosso sustento, meu Deus, acho que levaremos uma semana para dar conta de tudo isso.

Severo ficou serio de repente, Hermione estranhou e perguntou: – O que houve? Seu pedaço não está bom?

O bruxo olhou para ela como se ela houvesse falado em outra língua e somente quando viu a preocupação no rosto da moça que percebeu sua súbita mudança de humor, era comum que ele as tivesse assim do nada, ela que não estava acostumada ainda com o jeito dele, Snape esperava que ela acostumasse logo por que ele era assim e não achava que fosse mudar. Tentando parecer civilizado ele explicou.

- Quando você disse que custaria uma semana para a comida acabar eu pensei que, na verdade, só temos comida para uma semana e que nesse exato momento não fazemos a menor ideia de para onde vamos ou o que faremos, temos o pouco dinheiro que eu trouxe e uma semana de comida: Nada animador!

Hermione olhou para ele seria – não seja pessimista, as coisas vão se arranjar, vamos comer em paz e depois traçamos um plano, quem sabe irmos para Londres, ou Paris?

- Tudo bem, só não espere que essas cidades sejam meramente parecidas com o que são no futuro, na verdade acho que elas devem ser bem perigosas e sujas.

- Acredito que sejam assim mesmo. – Hermione falou pensativa e um tanto preocupada. – Vamos comer primeiro, depois disso a gente resolve.

Severo admirou a juventude e sua irresponsabilidade temerária, se sua esposa tivesse o mínimo de juízo estaria desesperada, ao contrario disso ele a viu levar um naco de pão com frango á boca e arrematar com um gole de suco. Sorriu a imagem da inocência há sua frente e se sentiu nostálgico de sua própria juventude.

Acabaram de comer conversando sobre o duelo de mais cedo, Hermione confessou que ficou apreensiva no inicio quando o Grifinório conseguia se defender e Severo lhe explicou que não estava lendo a mente do seu adversário naquele momento.

- Severo, você não devia ter se arriscado, imagina se ele lhe manda um feitiço que o derruba?

Severo que nesse momento tomava um gole de suco riu – Ele nunca conseguiria, esqueceu que eu sou o melhor duelista?

Hermione fechou a cara e falou: - Pretensioso... – e depois com um sorriso que Snape achou irresistível ela falou – Por favor, não se arrisque de novo.

- Você tem medo de ficar sozinha aqui no passado? – Ele perguntou um tanto sarcástico.

Hermione ficou ofendida e empinando o nariz disse: - Que se dane, tomara que alguém lhe acerte bem no traseiro.

Severo deu uma gargalhada e puxou Hermione para seu colo, ela ainda estava furiosa com ele, mas aceitou o gesto. Já no colo dele ela falou bem baixinho:

- Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha aqui sim, claro, mas pior seria ver você machucado, não faça besteiras está bem?

Severo ficou entorpecido com a voz suave e doce da jovem em seu colo e sem nem perceber a apertou fortemente em seus braços e falou: - Nunca a deixarei sozinha enquanto precisar de mim. Prometo, sempre estarei aqui para você.

A tonalidade grave e sonora da voz de Severo fazendo promessas tão serenas a fizeram estremecer e em um ímpeto de desejo passou as pernas sobre ele o montando e ficaram de frente suas respirações quentes e descompassadas misturando-se o cheiro de paixão tomando todo o ar. Suas bocas se uniram em um beijo caustico.

Severo colocou automaticamente as mãos nas pernas da bruxa, levantando o vestido para sentir melhor a pele de veludo da mulher a atraindo de encontro a seu corpo já excitado. A garota gemeu alto quando sentiu o volume crescente de seu marido pressionado contra seu próprio sexo pulsante. O gemido da bruxa tirou o resto de sanidade que Severo ainda tinha. Sanidade que dizia: que estavam ao ar livre em um lugar publico e que poderiam ser vistos. A constatação de fato apenas o excitou mais o impulsionado a começar a arrancar a roupa de sua mulher expondo-lhes os seios delicados e tomando-os a boca de forma faminta, ele não se lembrava de ter sua mente tão turvada pelo desejo antes em sua vida, era uma sede animal por possuir aquela mulher, ele queria invadi-la sentir as paredes do sexo dela o receberem e envolverem seu pênis apertando-o, ali no meio do mato, onde qualquer um poderia vê-los, ele pouco se importava.

Hermione se espantou com a forma voraz com que Severo a despia, ele a atacava como se sua vida dependesse disso, a constatação do desejo desenfreado dele a fez querê-lo também loucamente, enquanto ele arrancava sua roupa ela começou a se esfregar contra o corpo dele, a roçar seus sexos, queria leva-lo a loucura completamente, notou como ele estava possesso pelo desejo, e ela queria vê-lo totalmente entregue, o fogo nos olhos dele a excitava e ela queria se queimar neles junto completamente.

Foi com a mesmo loucura que ela sentiu-o afastar sua calcinha e entrar dentro dela com um golpe seco, sua reação a invasão foi um gemido agudo que Severo fez ecoar com um rosnado grave e quase animal. Levados pela torrente de desejo, Severo viu Hermione cavalga-lo como uma amazona, uma força da natureza irracional e insana, um reflexo de seu próprio desejo, posteriormente satisfeito quando ele se despejou dentro dela e a viu gritar seu nome tremendo sobre ele.

Hermione se mexeu lentamente tentando se levantar, mas Severo não deixou, ele ainda estava dentro dela e a tinha em seus braços, nunca a deixaria se levantar se pudesse escolher, no entanto, ela o beijou nos lábios e disse ainda o tocando na boca:

- Alguém pode nos ver. – Severo a puxou ainda mais para si. – infelizmente você tem razão.

Assim que terminou de falar ele a ajudou a se levantar e se vestiu indo até o riacho lavar o rosto suado. Já deviam ser quase noite e eles não haviam decidido o que fazer, ele não queria dormir ao relento com Hermione, não iria expô-la ao perigo.

A seu lado ele viu Hermione abaixar e também se lavar. Foi em direção onde tinha colocado suas coisas e começou a arruma-las, logo a bruxa o ajudava.

Percebendo que ele estava preocupado Hermione se aproximou para sugerir que fossem até Londres antes que anoitecesse, quando ouviu um barulho de trote de cavalos vindo em direção a eles.

Severo se assustou e tomou Hermione nos braços com a intenção de protegê-la seja lá do que fosse. Viram então que os cavalos não estavam indo em direção a eles e sim passando por eles a todo trote, mas assim que foram avistados, um dos homens se desgarrou do grupo e foi até eles.

- Quem são vocês? De que lugar? Este território faz parte do feudo do senhor meu lord vossa graça o duque de Cumbria.

Severo se assustou, o que dizer a esse homem sem se comprometer, a ultima coisa que ele queria era problemas com trouxas.

Hermione por sua vez, sabia o que falar, sempre adorou as aulas de historia e mesmo quando foi pra Hogwarts não deixou de estudar a historia trouxa.

Baixinho ela falou para Severo o que ele deveria dizer e mesmo sem entender bem o porquê repetiu o que lhe foi dito.

- Nobre senhor, eu sou um homem livre vindo das Escócia, como oficio sou professor, e esta - mostrou Hermione - é minha esposa, estamos à procura de trabalho aqui no sul.

O Homem olhou para ambos tentando averiguar a veracidade do que lhe era dito, ele conhecia muitos fugitivos de feudos que haviam feito algo errado e se punham a vagar pelo campo arrumando confusão, mas esse não parecia o caso do casal em questão, ambos estavam bem vestidos e limpos, e o homem se comunicava de uma forma educada, condizente com a profissão que dizia ter.

- O que o senhor leciona? – perguntou o homem ainda desconfiado.

Novamente Severo não sabia o que dizer, que ciência trouxa ele podia afirmar que lecionava sem cair em uma armadilha de sua própria falta de conhecimento.

Hermione respondeu por ele. – Medicina.

Severo ficou pálido, que absurdo era esse de falar que ele era medico? Isso era uma besteira, ele não sabia nada de medicina e agora sim eles estariam encrencados. Nesse momento ele teve vontade de sacudir sua mulher.

O homem pareceu encantado com a noticia: - Oh! Foi mesmo Deus que os colocou em meu caminho, estávamos desesperados indo a galope até a cidade mais próxima ver se achávamos um medico, tem um rapaz em nosso acampamento, ele se feriu na casada hoje cedo, e está com muita febre se o senhor puder ajuda-lo sei que milord o recompensará, por favor! Pode nos ajudar?

Severo estava morto de raiva de Hermione, o que ele poderia fazer com o rapaz? Qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para ajuda-lo não poderia ser feito na frente de trouxas, ela os havia colocado em uma confusão que teriam sorte em sair ilesos.

Hermione viu em Snape toda a contrariedade que ele sentia naquele momento e como forma de acalma-lo lhe lançou um sorriso meio tremulo que ele achou patético. Sem ter solução viável aceitou o convite para ir até o acampamento.

O homem então se apresentou:

- Meu nome é sir Alister e eu sou o guarda caça chefe. – fez uma mesura com a ponta do chapéu estilo Robbin Hood que ele usava. Sir Alister não parecia ter mais que trinta anos e tinha uma aparência muito saudável, cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis, Hermione o achou muito charmoso e elegante, apesar dele não fazer seu tipo.

Snape se apresentou como Severo Prince.

Sir Alister pediu que um dos cavaleiros desmontasse e ofereceu o cavalo a Severo para que ele o seguisse, deu ordem para que o rapaz montasse na garupa de um colega e voltasse com eles ao acampamento, os outros dois deveriam seguir para a cidade e achar o outro medico para o caso do que eles acabaram de encontrar não conseguisse curar o rapaz acidentado.

Hermione nunca em sua vida tinha montado em um cavalo, esperava sinceramente que Severo soubesse montar se não seria uma humilhação. Para seu alivio o bruxo montou o cavalo com elegância, mostrando que sabia o que fazer e ela se sentiu como uma mocinha de romance quando ele estendeu o braço para subi-la no cavalo e a colocou sentada a sua frente a prendendo fortemente com o braço esquerdo e segurando as redias com o braço direito.

Assim que os viu prontos Sir Alister fez sinal para que o seguissem e assim o fizeram, cavalgaram em alta velocidade por mais ou menos meia hora, Hermione passou grande parte do percurso com os olhos fechados se agarrando ao braço de Severo morrendo de medo de cair, mesmo assim não deixou de notar que seu marido estava apreciando o passeio, e assim que chegaram ao acampamento e desmontaram ela viu que o rosto do bruxo estava corado e que ele tinha um ar satisfeito nos olhos. Estava ai mais uma coisa que ela nunca sonhara a respeito do carrancudo professor Snape: Ele gostava de cavalgar.

Sir Alister os levou até a tenda onde o rapaz estava, ele não queria deixar Hermione entrar, mas Severo garantiu ao homem que ela tinha experiência com ferimentos e que seria de grande ajuda para ele.

Sobre uma cama de peles estava um garoto de dezessete anos obviamente rico pelo aprumado das roupas e das peles caras onde ele repousava.

Snape se aproximou da cama e notou que a perna do rapaz estava quebrada em uma fratura cruel, o osso havia quase saído pela carne, Hermione notou que o jovem estava inconsciente provavelmente por causa da febre alta que estava. Tocou a testa do rapaz e ele gemeu algo ininteligível e mergulhou novamente na inconsciência.

Dentro da barraca estavam apenas Snape, Hermione e sir Alister. Severo sabia que poderia curar o garoto muito rápido com um feitiço e algumas cotas de essência de ditamno, o problema era o trouxa. Hermione pareceu perceber o que ocorria e depois de olhar para Severo de canto de olho deu um gemido alto e fingiu um desmaio, caindo nos braços do marido, a atuação da mulher fez o bruxo achar que ela era a pior atriz do mundo, mas funcionou, Sir Alister correu até eles e Severo a sacudiu um pouco para que ela acordasse, ela fez-se de meio grogue e pediu para tomar ar, Snape entendeu o plano e fingindo-se de resignado pediu ao cavalheiro que a levasse para fora da barraca que desse um pouco de água a ela e depois a deixasse e viesse ajuda-lo.

Sir Alister fez o que foi pedido imediatamente, sua saída deu tempo suficiente para que Severo consertasse o osso da perna do rapaz e pingasse o ditanmo. E administrasse uma poção curativa jogada na boca do rapaz, pouco para que o efeito fosse lento e a cura não parecesse milagre. Mal tinha acabado o cavalheiro voltou, e assim que ele entrou Severo disse que deveriam enfaixar a perna do rapaz com uma tala e uma cataplasma. Ele foi pegar em sua sacola algumas ervas culinárias que Hermione tinha ganhado de Helga e fez um emplasto inútil, mas de boa aparência que também ajudaria a disfarçar a mágica. Depois disso deveriam esperar para ver se a febre baixava e assim até de manhã saberíamos se deu certo.

Sir Alister ficou muito bem impressionado. O rapaz continuava inconsciente, mas em sua opinião o catapalma estava muito bem feito. O cavalheiro chamou Severo para fora para deixar o rapaz descansar e disse que poderiam usar a barraca ao lado para passar a noite, era sua própria barraca e esperava que a senhora se sentisse confortável.

Severo ponderou a respeito daquilo, no fim tinha dado tudo certo, o garoto ia ficar bem pela manhã, eles tinha um lugar seguro para dormir e se o tal duque lhes desse uma recompensa seria muito útil. Talvez a confiança no acaso que Hermione possuía tivesse algum fundamento. Só o tempo dirá.


	8. Nos Braços Dele

Capítulo 8 – Nos Braços Dele...

A barraca de Sir Alister era muito mais simples que a do rapaz acidentado mesmo assim era confortável. Em seu centro ficava uma cama de peles bem fornida e um baú, não tinha tapetes caros ou luxo. Severo achou-a muito digna e ficou satisfeito de ter onde dormir. Sabia que o cavalheiro só havia lhes cedido a sua barraca por causa de Hermione, por ela ser uma mulher não poderia dividir o espaço com mais ninguém a não ser com o seu marido. "Tanto melhor para ele!" pensou.

Hermione sentou na beira da cama e se jogou para trás – Eu não disse que as coisas iam se acertar de um jeito ou de outro?

Severo, no entanto não estava tão certo disso. – Sim... Tudo arrumado! Você conta uma mentira insustentável, fala que sou medico coisa que nem de longe posso dizer que sou, nem mesmo medibruxo! – se interrompeu um minuto virando-se de costas continuou - De onde você tirou essa ideia? Sabe que isso pode nos meter em confusão. Consertar um osso quebrado vá lá, mas e se aparecer uma doença de verdade? Eu não saberei o que fazer.

A bruxa sorriu para as costas dele deitada na cama com os dois braços para cima. – Nem você e nem eles tão pouco. – o bruxo a encarou - Severo, estamos na idade m~edia, essa gente acha que tomar arsênio cura sífilis, qualquer coisa que a gente saiba sobre o assunto é muito mais que eles. Não existem universidades na Inglaterra ainda, e se eu não me engano só existe uma faculdade de medicina em toda a Europa nessa altura da historia e fica em Salermo na Itália, o que é muito longe da Inglaterra para os padrões da idade média. Não sei se você sabe, mas, os médicos daqui, na verdade, são pessoas que conhecem ervas e substâncias medicinais e como usa-las, e às vezes muito mau, diga-se de passagem, quem cuida dos enfermos são os padre e freiras, mesmo assim eles não fazem operações ou cuidam de feridas abertas, isso quem faz é o ferreiro local que cauteriza os cortes com ferro quente para não infeccionarem. Acho que se paramos para pensar você provavelmente conhece mais de ervas e misturas medicinais do que esses médicos daqui possam sonhar em saber.

Severo passou a mão sobre os cabelos que já estavam oleosos. – Você é mesmo uma sabe-tudo insuportável, além de decorar os livros de magia também decora os livros trouxas. – Hermione fez uma cara feia para ele, mas logo notou que nos olhos de Snape não existia escárnio e sim admiração o que a fez sentir um tanto orgulhosa. Seu marido continuou a falar – Imagino que tenha passado muito tempo com o Potter para ter tanta cara de pau e mentir assim, - ele estava muito sério - Tudo bem. Tenho que concordar com você que nós sabemos mais que os médicos daqui, e que eu sei muito sobre ervas e posso fazer muito mais com a minha varinha do que um chazinho reconfortante, mas pense... Nós estamos no meio de trouxas e isso é potencialmente perigoso, se fizermos um feitiço e eles virem poderemos ir para na fogueira ou pior no ministério da magia.

- Severo você tem que rever sua lista de prioridades, achar o ministério pior que a fogueira! – Assim que acabou de falar deu uma risada lembrando-se de que Ron há acusou da mesma coisa em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O bruxo fechou a cara. Não gostava de ser motivo de risos de ninguém, muito menos de sua esposa. A bruxa notando a situação segurou o riso, e ajoelhando-se na cama pegou a mão do marido.

- Não fique assim, não estou rindo de você e sim por que notei que de certa forma somos parecidos. – explicou para ele sua lembrança achando que dessa forma ele ficaria menos chateado, mas o que ocorreu foi o contrario.

- Não compare as peraltices que você e aqueles dois indisciplinados faziam no colégio com o que estou lhe dizendo. Para fugir da fogueira basta aparatar antes do fogo, tudo se resolve com um aceno de varinha. Agora o ministério pode acabar com a sua vida de verdade.

Hermione ficou séria e soltou a mão do homem, sentou sobre as pernas e o encarou. – Teremos cuidado.

Pela primeira vez aquela noite Severo sorriu sinceramente, ele estava encantando com a forma como sua menina via a vida, era a doce certeza da juventude estapeando o seu ceticismo cultivado em muitos anos de desesperança. Ela era como uma lufada de vento primaveril em seu inverno perene.

Sentou na cama ao lado dela se permitindo relaxar um pouco e deixar as coisas acontecerem sem planos pelo menos por aquela noite, eles tinham um teto e uma cama e existiam coisas muito melhores para se fazer numa situação dessas do que ficar pensando em como tudo podia dar incrivelmente errado.

Severo começou a se despir, primeiro o cinturão o colocando ao lado da cama, depois as botas, as calças colantes e por ultimo a túnica e a camisa que saíram de uma vez só. Para então enfiar-se rapidamente sob as cobertas.

Hermione olhava o espetáculo sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, ela não entendia como de uma hora para outra tinha desenvolvido um desejo tão enlouquecido por seu ex-professor, Em momento algum em todos aqueles anos de convívio havia notado nada nele, com um sorrisinho pensou que isso se devia a nunca tê-lo visto sem aquelas roupas pretas todas, por que nu ele era impressionante, tinha a pele branca como alabastro, músculos bem demarcados e fortes, os pelos negros de seu peito e abdômen eram macios e sensuais, ele todo parecia exalar um encanto que ela achava que propositalmente ele escondia com toda aquela roupa sisuda. Sentiu certo contentamento em pensar que ele nunca se mostrava para ninguém, por que se o fizesse provavelmente ela morreria de ciúmes o tempo todo.

Snape levantou a ponta da coberta em um convite para que ela se juntasse a ele, outro arrepio percorreu o corpo da jovem quando ela previu o que ia acontecer, a bruxa sentiu imediatamente a excitação tomar conta e seu rosto ficar irremediavelmente ruborizado. Tirou a roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu e se juntou a ele. O abraçou colando todo seu corpo ao dele.

Muito mais tarde, quando a madrugada já ia alta e o frio da noite começava a entrar na barraca. Hermione continuava acordada, ela se sentia aquecida nos braços de Severo e embalada pela respiração compassada do sono do seu homem, apesar do delicioso conforto sua cabeça não a deixava dormir, ela estava pensando sobre seu relacionamento com Severo, não só sobre o desejo que sentia, mas sim sobre os sentimentos que estava tendo por aquele homem, era algo diferente de tudo que já havia sentido. Ela achava que estava apaixonada por ele, que não era só uma coisa física, isso a preocupou muito, afinal sabia que ele não sentia a mesma coisa, imaginava que ele devia gostar dela, e com certeza a desejava com tanta ou mais força do que ela a ele, no entanto, tinha medo de se apaixonar de mais e não ser correspondida nunca.

Ela sabia que Severo amou a mãe do Harry e que nunca a esquecera. A bruxa se perguntava se um dia ele a amaria, se ele poderia esquecer a Liliam ou se esta seria sempre o seu amor de verdade e sobraria para si mesma o papel de esposa apreciada, mais não amada. Ela definitivamente não queria isso, ficou parte da noite pensando se conseguiria viver com essa incerteza para sempre, amando nesse relacionamento o suficiente para os dois e sendo feliz com o que a vida lhe dava. A bruxinha sentiu uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto e a enxugou rapidamente, e respirando fundo disse a si mesma que não tinha motivos para chorar, pois era ela que estava nos braços dele. E depois de chegar a esta conclusão adormeceu.

Severo acordou com um barulho estrondoso de cavalos em marcha fora da barraca, ficou imaginando o que havia acontecido, Hermione ainda dormia e o barulho não parecia incomodá-la. Levanto-se lentamente para não a acordar e foi se vestir, lavou o rosto em uma tina de água que estava sobre o baú. Imaginou que devia estar com uma aparência descuidada, barba por fazer e o seu cabelo estava pingando óleo. Definitivamente ele achou que precisava de um banho, não podia usar magia para melhorar sua aparência por que as pessoas notariam, afinal, a aparência que ele ostentava era a esperada de alguém que passou a noite em uma barraca no meio do nada.

Assim que se sentiu um pouco apresentável saiu da barraca para ver o que estava havendo, mal pôs o pé para fora Sir Alister veio ter com ele muito animado.

- Senhor Prince, estou realmente impressionado com o seu conhecimento da medicina, o rapaz está outro, acordou com fome se alimentou e disse não sentir dor alguma, mandei hoje bem cedo, assim que ele se mostrou disposto, um mensageiro ao castelo para o Duque avisando que tudo estava bem, e pedindo que mandasse uma carruagem para que o transportemos em segurança, espero não ter me adiantando e o senhor achar que ele deve ficar mais tempo aqui – Severo disse que não se importava que eles partissem o quanto antes e satisfeito o cavalheiro continuou – também tomei a liberdade de pedir um cavalo para o senhor nos acompanhar até o castelo, sua senhora pode ir na carruagem com o jovem senhor.

Severo ficou contente que iam embora mais não gostou de imaginar Hermione longe dele sozinha com um rapaz em uma carruagem, ele preferia levá-la na garupa, no entanto o bruxo não ignorava que ela tinha morrido de medo na outra cavalgada e achava que sua esposa optaria de bom grado pela carruagem. Esperava estar errado.

Hermione saiu da barraca uma meia hora depois de Severo, à noite mal dormida tinha cobrado seu preço e ela estava muito cansada, tudo que a jovem queria era alguma comida quente. Seguiu em direção aonde viu seu marido à beira de uma fogueira sentou-se ao lado dele e percebeu que Snape interrompeu sua conversa com Sir Alister sobre o castelo e o duque, lhe pareceu que ele estava sondando o terreno, o que ela achou muito útil. Assim que se sentou Severo lhe ofereceu uma xícara de chá e um pedaço de pão com queijo.

Essa não era a refeição que ela gostaria, queria um bom pedaço de bacon com ovo e uma xícara gigante de café, mas aceitou de bom grado, ela sabia que tinha frango na sacola de Severo, mas entendia que eles não podiam comer na frente dos trouxas, seria estranho: Tanta comida dentro de uma sacola tão pequena e, além disso, poderiam ter que dividir com todos os homens do acampamento o que os deixaria em má situação se fossem continuar a viagem.

Sir Alister contou a Hermione sobre a melhora do rapaz e que eles tinham ido vê-lo durante há ultima meia hora. Falou também da viagem mais tarde para o castelo do duque, contou do cavalo para Severo e da carruagem que ela poderia usar. A bruxa ficou contente e perguntou:

- Quanto tempo demora a viagem até o castelo? – Sir Alister respondeu:

- Umas 4 horas. Isso por que vamos parando para descansar, um cavaleiro sozinho sem paradas faz o caminho em duas horas.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio, essa aventura não seria fácil, ficar na garupa de Severo tanto tempo acabaria com seus nervos, achou que preferiria a carruagem que lhe foi oferecida.

Assim que acabaram Severo quis ir ver o rapaz que agora ele sabia que era o filho mais velho do duque e usava o titulo de conde de Haven. Sir Alister pelo visto não queria contar a eles quem era o rapaz por medo do tipo de recompensa que o médico poderia pedir por alguém tão importante, no entanto Severo leu na mente do cavalheiro tudo que queria saber sobre o Duque e achou que o homem tinha o nobre em grande estima o que o animou. Esperava que sua graça fosse pródigo em recompensá-lo, ele adoraria um bom dinheiro para chegar a Londres confortavelmente.

Uma hora depois Hermione e Severo se arrumavam dentro da barraca para partirem, os cavalos e a carruagem estavam à espera dos dois quando ela perguntou:

- Severo, como você aprendeu a cavalgar?

O bruxo de negro, que se lavava com a água da bacia, respondeu enquanto enxugava o rosto:

- Eu aprendi por causa do meu pai, ele começou a trabalhar como tratador de cavalos no jockey club quando eu tinha uns nove anos.

- Sempre achei que ele trabalhasse na fiação perto da sua casa.

Severo sorriu irônico – Ele trabalhou lá sim, até sofrer um acidente e perder parte de um dedo da mão. – Vendo a cara de pena de Hermione ele completou – Não fique assim não, ele procurou, foi trabalhar totalmente bêbado, o que por acaso era seu estado natural. – disse irônico. - Depois disso a fiação o aposentou e lhe deram a casa como indenização, como ele precisava trabalhar e poucos empregos aceitam um homem sem um dedo acabou cuidando de cavalos.

Hermione ouvia a tudo atenta e seu marido continuou com um olhar perdido no passado:

– Para mim foi a melhor coisa do mundo, nós éramos tão pobres que eu não tinha brinquedos e nada dessas coisas, os cavalos eram como um sonho, um brinquedo gigante e mágico na minha vida sem fantasias. Meu pai me levava todo dia para trabalhar com ele, eu ficava correndo pelas baias, sempre sozinho, até que um dia um jóquei mais velho me parou e perguntou se eu queria montar um dos cavalos, eu adorei a ideia, apesar de estar com medo não o deixei perceber. A primeira vez que montei foi paixão imediata, parecia que eu tinha nascido para aquilo, em pouco tempo eu estava ajudando o velho jóquei a exercitar os cavalos todos os dias e ele me dava algum dinheiro para isso. Nem precisava na verdade por que para mim era pura diversão. Passei os próximos dois anos inteiros cavalgando até que fiz onze anos e fui para Hogwarts. Depois só podia ir ao jockey nas férias isso durou até quando fiz treze anos e meu pai morreu do coração. O velho jóquei, apesar de ficar com muita pena de mim e dizer que sentiria muito a minha falta avisou que eu não poderia mais trabalhar com ele agora que meu pai não estava mais lá por que eu não tinha idade para ser empregado do Jockey e foi assim que e eu perdi meu brinquedo. Só não foi pior por que nessa época eu já tinha uma vassoura e jogava quadribol para Sonserina.

Hermione ficou assombrada, ela ficou pensando o quão pouco os alunos conheciam Snape na escola, como eles o julgavam sem ao menos saber quem ele era de verdade, ficou imaginando um Severo criança rindo sobre um cavalo vestindo uma roupa colorida de verde e branca, A bruxa deve ter feito uma cara de boba muito explicita porque Severo riu dela e falou:

- Realmente vocês não me conhecem nada. E eu não me vestia de jóquei usava minhas próprias roupas.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes para entender o que ele tinha dito e ficou furiosa:

- Severo, nunca... Nunca leia a minha mente entendeu? Se você fizer isso de novo eu não respondo por mim.

O bruxo de negro gargalhou: - Sim senhora. Fico tremendo só de pensar as coisas terríveis que você poderia fazer comigo.

- Acho que o seu medo deveria ser das coisas que eu posso não fazer com você.

O bruxo entendendo bem a ameaça retrucou:

– Posso achar quem faça.

Aquilo feriu Hermione de uma forma que Severo não esperava, o que o intrigou, por que tanto drama ele estava só brincando com ela. O bruxo se sentiu muito mal ao ver a luz do divertimento se apagar do rosto de sua esposa que se levantou para pegar a bolsa e ficou de pé de costas para ele. O homem supôs que ela estivesse tentando esconder as lagrimas, e meio desesperado por ter causado aquilo correu e a abraçou por trás a trazendo de encontro a seu peito e falando no ouvido dela:

- Eu estava brincando sua boba, eu não quero nenhuma outra mulher na minha cama.

Hermione virou-se nos braços dele e falou:

- Se um dia você descobrir que não me quer mais promete me contar e eu o deixo livre só nunca me traia, eu não saberia superar isso.

Severo se assustou com o modo que ela falou, por que ela estava tão insegura da permanência dele junto a ela? Será possível que ela estava com medo de perdê-lo? Ele jurou a si mesmo que iria descobrir o que a levou a ter esse temor, nem que para isso tivesse que ler a mente dela de novo, só que dessa vez seria mais discreto.

Ele a puxou para mais junto de si e a beijou muito lentamente, quando já estavam totalmente perdidos no desejo que sempre os acometia quando se tocavam Severo interrompeu o beijo e falou:

- Eu nunca vou deixar de lhe querer, você está se tomando mais necessária que o ar para mim ultimamente, eu nunca vou lhe trair. Juro. Posso fazer até um juramento inquebrável com você se assim desejar.

A garota riu para depois ficar séria. – Isso não é necessário, eu acredito em você. – deitou a cabeça no ombro do marido e assim eles ficaram até que Sir Alister os chamou para partirem.

Ao chegarem ao centro do acampamento viram que já tinha embalado tudo menos a barraca que eles estavam, o que foi feito incrivelmente rápido, o jovem conde já estava na carruagem e Sir Alister tentou encaminhar Hermione para esta também. A bruxa recusou e disse que ia tentar ir à garupa de seu marido pelo menos um pouco.

Severo adorou, passou a mão pela cintura da esposa e perguntou o porquê da mudança repentina.

- Por que eu descobri que os cavalos são importantes para você e eu quero fazer parte do seu mundo, mas para falar a verdade, não quero ficar longe de você por horas e horas.

Severo deu um beijo casto nos lábios de sua esposa – Sinceramente, não sei qual dos dois motivos eu mais gosto.

Os dois foram caminhando para o cavalo, desta vez Severo a subiu primeiro fazendo-a sentar-se na frente da cela para depois montar e puxar a redia enquanto a abraçava.

- Pode confiar em mim, eu nunca a deixarei cair. – A garota sorriu e se aninhou nele jurando para si mesma ficar de olhos abertos dessa vez.

A quatro horas de viagem foram terríveis, cansaço e poeira somada à falta de higiene e conforto, Severo não parava de pensar como sobrevivemos como espécie vivendo daquele jeito, os homens de Sir Alister bebiam qualquer água praticamente junto com os cavalos e não se lavavam para comer.

Somente depois de duas horas de viagem que o jovem conde pediu para ser levado ao banheiro dois dos homens o fizeram e Severo pode notar que o jovem os tratava com educação e respeito. Pouco depois enquanto ainda estavam parados, o nobre pediu para chamar Snape em sua carruagem para falar com ele.

- Senhor Prince nem sei como lhe agradecer por ter me salvo a vida. – vendo que Severo ia dizer que não era bem assim ele completou – Eu sei que me salvou, meu tio morreu há dois anos de um acidente similar, quando vi minha perna quebrada daquele jeito comecei a rezar para que algo me salvasse e também para que se isso fosse impossível para ter a honra de ir para o céu. Graças ao Senhor meu Deus o senhor cruzou nosso caminho, sempre serei grato, tanto ao Salvador quando ao senhor.

Severo achou tudo muito tocante, mas não gostava desse tipo de coisa, não estava acostumado e preferiu dizer muito sem graça para encerrar o assunto:

- Fico feliz por tê-lo ajudado, espero que viva muitos anos ainda.

O conde ficou satisfeito e se despediu dele o liberando de sua presença, assim que ele saiu Hermione veio ter com ele e avisou que estavam de partida.

Para ela a viagem tinha sido surpreendente, depois de uma hora montada tinha perdido o medo e começou a confiar que não iria cair, conseguiu até trocar algumas palavras com seu marido durante a segunda parte do trajeto principalmente quando sentiu algo duro na lateral de sua coxa a certa altura do caminho.

- Severo que é isso duro na minha perna, é sua faca? Pode mudá-la de lado?

O bruxo deu uma gargalhada e a puxou para mais perto para que ela sentisse bem o que era e quando ela percebeu deu um gritinho e ficou vermelha como uma pimenta.

- Ficar assim agarrado com você causa muitos efeitos em mim, se nesse momento estivéssemos sozinhos eu iria mostrar-lhe um jeito diferente de cavalgar. – acabou de falar e imaginou que ela devia estar muito vermelha, mas para a surpresa dele a bruxa aproximou a boca do pescoço dele e depois de dar uma lambida quente e molhada falou:

- Não vai faltar oportunidade.

- Descarada! – Severo brincou e a bruxa riu. - Você deu a ideia.

- Eu sei, e não me arrependo. Agora fica quieta que eu vou passar um tempo pensando em ingredientes de poções para apagar o meu fogo por que daqui a pouco a gente chega e seria muito pouco cortês cumprimentar o duque tão empolgado.

Hermione deu outra risada e se aproximando começou a falar coisas que ela gostaria de fazer com ele se estivessem sozinhos deixando a situação de seu marido ainda pior, completou a maldade massageando a nuca e as costas do homem com a ponta dos dedos. Ela percebeu sensivelmente o pulsar do membro dele em sua perna e quando ela deu uma rebolada na cela Severo fechou a cara.

- Para com isso agora ou paro e coloco você na carruagem estamos entendidos?- Hermione concordou. Severo deu um sorriso de lado e mordiscou a orelha da bruxa falando lá dentro com uma voz rouca - Espere a gente chegar, assim que eu me ver em um quarto com você, vai se arrepender de cada palavra que disse para me tentar, eu não vou te perdoar a noite toda.

A garota riu e falou:

- Eu vou adorar! – Severo bufou.

Mais uma hora de viagem e uma parada extra por causa de uma árvore caída na estrada chegaram são e salvos ao castelo do duque. A visão da fortaleza medieval de pedra escura cheiro de torres foi imponente. Era enorme, tão grande quanto Hogwarts, sólido e formado de três alas, uma quadrada central e duas circulares de cada lado, tudo circulado por duas grossas muralhas e um fosso coberto por uma ponte levadiça.

A caravana passou pela ponte em marcha rápida parando no pátio central aonde vários lacaios vieram recebê-los, todos foram levados para dentro da ala central, lá havia um grande salão decorado com muitas mesas e bancos e no centro virada de frente para a porta uma grande mesa com cadeiras imponentes que Severo acreditou serem do duque e de sua família.

Pouco depois um homem alto e forte entrou por uma porta atrás da mesa principal e foi direto para o conde e o abraçou.

- Meu menino! Que bom vê-lo bem, graças a Deus, vou mandar rezar um ano de missa para agradecer a sua recuperação.

O rapaz abraçou o homem que Hermione acreditou ser o pai do nobre e também o duque visto que todos os presentes fizeram uma reverência para ele.

- Pai. Deus colocou no nosso caminho o senhor Prince que foi o médico que me curou, ele e suas ervas salvaram-me a vida.

O Duque que até aquele momento não tinha se virado para ninguém além de seu filho voltou-se para o casal que se mantinha bem junto próximo a Sir Alister. Há passos largos se aproximou dos dois e falou com voz grave:

- Não tenho palavras para agradecer o que o senhor fez por meu filho, pode pedir o que quiser que se estiver ao meu alcance será seu.

Severo se assustou com a proposta, era demais, o que esse homem pretendia? Entrou na mente do homem e leu claramente que ele o estava testando, e com sabedoria respondeu que o Duque deveria dar a ele aquilo que achasse que ele merecia.

O Duque sorriu e dando um tapa no ombro do professor falou:

- Minha amizade e gratidão eterna seria pouco, pois a vida do meu filho não tem preço. Pelo que me disse Alister na carta que me mandou o senhor está à procura de emprego, não posso lhe dar um emprego, mas posso dar-lhe uma casa na minha vila, e lá tenho certeza não terá problemas em arrumar quem pague para que cure seus males de saúde, nossa vila está sem médico há vários anos desde que o ultimo morreu de velho. Se quiser será um prazer tê-lo por perto.

Hermione olhou para Severo ansiosa, se ele não aceitasse logo a proposta ela mesma o faria, não sabia precisar quanto tempo seu marido ficou em silêncio, o bruxo mantinha o rosto impassível, e foi com um sorriso contido que ele aceitou a oferta.

O duque ficou muito contente e chamou um homem que Severo achou ser o secretário ou administrador e mandou que levassem o novo médico para a casa de pedra amarela no final da vila, e que fizesse um documento doando a posse da casa e tudo que tinha dentro ao médico e a sua dependência direta para sempre. O homem nem piscou apenas assentiu no que provavelmente já sabia que iria acontecer e com um sinal mostrou ao casal por onde deveriam ir.

Quando os dois já estavam saindo o duque falou a eles:

- Se estalem e esta noite venham jantar comosco, será um prazer recebê-los e assim poderei apresentá-los aos outros moradores do castelo.

Severo e Hermione concordaram e agradeceram o convite seguindo o administrador porta a fora onde o cavalo que Severo tinha montado o estava esperando assim com um que foi destinado ao homem do duque.

Severo se espantou com a eficiência do Duque, tudo funcionou como um relógio, cada passo parecia ter sido ensaiado a perfeição. Provavelmente ele já tinha tudo organizado e sabia que a proposta que lhe ia fazer era irrecusável, que médico em sã consciência iria recusar uma casa e clientela? Ele ainda não tinha se conformado em ser médico, pensou em dizer ao duque que era na verdade um cientista que estudava as plantas e sua função medicinal, mas depois da casa e tudo mais como voltar a trás? Não tinha jeito, e afinal ele era um Sonserino e não um Lufa-lufa e podia muito bem lidar com uma mentira branca, afinal ele ia mesmo curar as pessoas.

Eles seguiram pelo castelo o circundaram por dentro a muralha até que chegaram a um lugar onde ela se abria e se mostrava muito maior e mais larga, dentro dessa abertura tinha uma pequena vila murada e no fundo uma casa maior de pedra amarela. Hermione não acreditou quando percebeu que aquela casa era a casa destinada a eles, Tinha dois andares um telhado marrom dividido em várias alturas e janelas de madeira que davam a casa um ar romântico e confortável. Ela mal pode acreditar na sorte que deram.

* * *

Oi gente!

Atualização relâmpago!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, e quem comentou MUITO OBRIGADA! fico extremamente feliz a cada review que aparece, um grande beijo!

Leyla


	9. Uma Casa Para Amar

Capítulo 9 - Uma Casa Para Amar

A casa de pedras amarelas parecia muito cômoda e grande. Com janelas marrons e uma porta pequena na frente da mesma cor. O terreno da casa era todo cercado por um muro com um portão de ferro.

Eles desmontaram e assim que colocaram os pés no chão Hermione saiu a frente e parou no portão colocou suas mãos na grade bonita e coberta de limo. Severo parou atrás dela e ficou olhando para a casa. O terreno em volta parecia ter abrigado um jardim ou outro tipo de plantação lamentavelmente estava tudo destruído pelo descuido. O bruxo teve certeza que ninguém morava naquela casa há muito tempo.

- Quem morou aqui antes – Severo perguntou e o administrador respondeu – Essa casa foi feita para a avó do duque. Quando o pai dele se casou e trouxe uma esposa para o castelo ela preferiu se mudar para sua própria casa. Depois da morte dela há uns vinte anos a casa foi usada por um parente do duque, depois que ele foi embora há uns sete anos ninguém mais morou aqui. – o homem passou a mão na cabeça do cavalo que ainda segurava – Deve estar uma sujeira danada ai dentro. – Severo arregalou os olhos concordando com o homem. Hermione ao que parecia nem tinha ouvido a conversa de tão encantada que estava com a casa que a ela parecia saída de um sonho.

O administrador os afastou, abriu o portão por onde passou indo em direção a porta da frente tirou de seu cinto um grande molho de chaves e abriu-a. assim que o fez entregou as chaves na mão de Severo e dando um passo para trás.

- A casa é de vocês, assim como tudo que estiver ai dentro. Se precisarem de ajuda na limpeza acredito que não terão problemas em arrumar alguém na vila para isso, procurem o padre na igreja que ele os auxiliará.

O homem já ia saindo quando se lembrou de que tinha se esquecido de falar algo. – O jantar no castelo é servido às seis horas, vou mandar uma carruagem para busca-los as cinco, estejam preparados. E boa sorte na casa nova.

O administrador fez um cumprimento respeitoso para ambos e saiu montando no cavalo e voltando ao castelo.

Severo entrou na frente sendo seguido por sua esposa, à porta em questão dava acesso a uma sala de estar mobiliada. Não era possível ver os moveis, pois todos estavam cobertos por lençóis muito empoeirados, Hermione franziu o nariz e soltou um espirro que logo foi seguido por outro e outro.

Severo amparou Hermione em sua crise de espirros e percebendo que a causa era a poeira o bruxo a fez desaparecer com um feitiço de limpeza, igual ao que tinham feito na hospedaria, e com outro aceno de varinha retirou os lençóis e os fez se empilharem dobrados em um canto do cômodo revelando uma mobília fina de madeira escura quase negra com acentos estufados de veludo escuro que de tão puído pelo tempo já estavam com uma cor indefinida. O detalhe, no entanto não tirava a beleza e a riqueza das cadeiras e das poltronas. Hermione andou até o centro da sala e passou a mão pela madeira da cadeira, sentiu que ela tinha uma textura acetinada mostrando que o artesão que a havia feito era um mestre.

Em frente a elas havia uma lareira de pedra grande cercada por uma grade de ferro finamente trabalhada e no centro um tapete que estava em frangalhos.

Era uma pena o estado dos tecidos e do tapete, esses teriam que ser substituídos sem duvida. A bruxa se precipitou até um das janelas e tentou abri-la, parecia emperrada, sacou a farinha e forçou a abertura com um feitiço, esta se abriu e a entrada de luz natural só tornou o lugar mais bonito e acolhedor.

Sobre a lareira havia um escudo de armas que ela não conhecia, era diferente do escudo do Duque que haviam visto no castelo, imaginou que deveria ser da família da avó do nobre, mesmo sendo estranho ela usar um escudo diferente do de seu marido.

Severo notou o escudo assim que a luz entrou no ambiente, ele tinha certeza que já o tinha visto em algum lugar pensou que provavelmente em algum livro de história.

Continuaram e explorar os outros cômodos. Notaram que tinha outra sala, Severo a limpou e abriram as janelas, era uma sala de jantar que tinha uma mesa e sete cadeiras, nesta não haviam outros ornamentos. Partira logo para o próximo cômodo, era uma cozinha espaçosa, dotada de um fogão de lenha uma pia com uma bomba de água manual e uma mesa rústica de madeira ladeada de bancos retos e sem encosto. Havia varias panelas e utensílios espalhados pelas paredes presos por ganchos e uma porta bem ao fundo que Hermione abriu para constatar ser uma despensa com prateleiras totalmente vazias. A cozinha também foi limpa e teve as janelas abertas.

Os próximos cômodos eram quartos. Um deles, Severo explicou para Hermione, deveria servir como banheiro já que tinha uma bomba de água igual a da cozinha, uma banheira branca e uma cadeira.

Um dos quartos eles notaram era de solteiro, com uma cama pequena envolta em um dossel muito trabalhado e entalhando com figuras de anjos e rosas, a cortina que deveria estar ali já havia sumido há tempos assim como o colchão. O outro quarto era de casal e tinha uma enorme cama também com dossel trabalhado. O entalhe deste era muito peculiar eram símbolos célticos diversos como nos anéis de casamento de prata que eram vendidos em Hogsmead. Hermione se lembrou de seu anel de casamento e procurou o símbolo igual na cama, o achou bem no meio da cabeceira cercado por vários corações, se recriminou por não ter tido tempo para pesquisar sobre o símbolo em Hogwarts e prometeu a si mesma arrancar o significado de Severo.

Os dois notaram que no quarto que assumiram como deles, havia além da cama um armário de madeira escura como o da sala e dois grandes baús no chão próximo a janela, assim como no outro quarto não tinha cortinas e nem colchão na cama.

O quarto foi limpo e arejado e assim que Hermione terminou de abrir a janela foi em direção ao armário, tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava emperrada, forçou com a varinha e não conseguiu, Severo veio em seu auxilio, achou muito estranho a porta do armário não abrir, lembrou-se de um feitiço arrombador muito poderoso que não era ensinado em Hogwarts por motivos óbvios, o fez e a porta se abriu, não havia nada dentro. – tanto trabalho por nada – pensou

- Temos que deixar esse lugar habitável para essa noite – Hermione constatou.

Severo teve uma ideia. – Acho que posso transfigurar os lençóis que estavam sobre os moveis da sala em um colchão e roupas de cama. – Sem esperar resposta ele os chamou com um accio e começou a muda-los, deu certo até a hora de fazer os travesseiros, pois só havia sobrado um lençol – Preciso de dois para fazer dois travesseiros. – Hermione riu e teve uma ideia:

- Faça um só, bem grande, assim a gente o divide. – Severo gostou da ideia e assim foi feito, ele transfigurou o lençol em um travesseiro comprido que ia de um canto a outro da cama. Agora tinham colchão e travesseiros, mas não roupa de cama. Para poder forrar a cama o bruxo foi até sua sacola tirou de lá uma capa fina das que ele usava esvoaçante na época de Hogwarts.

Hermione se assustou – Você vai abrir mão de sua capa? – Severo riu. – Agora que não sou mais professor não tem mais utilidade, não preciso assustar ninguém. É um bom pedaço de tecido e ira servir muito bem, além disso... – Ele fez uma cara de debocho. - Eu tenho outra.

A bruxa riu. - Uma vez morcego, sempre morcego – pensou.

O bruxo terminou o trabalho e a cama estava forrada de um lençol negro como a capa apesar de não ter cobertas estava usável e resolveria por aquela noite. Assim que terminou Severo foi em direção à janela e olhou o sol. – Pelo que vejo já está escurecendo, perdemos a noção do tempo limpando a casa temos que tomar banho e nos arrumarmos para o jantar do Duque.

Hermione concordou e Severo indicou que ela deveria ir tomar banho primeiro e a bruxa fez uma cara de inocente ao discordar. – Achei que seria mais rápido tomarmos banho juntos.

- Boa tentativa, mas acredito que se formos tomar banho juntos perderemos o jantar e deixaremos a pessoa que vier nos buscar com muita raiva por fazê-lo o perder também. – a bruxa deu uma risada aguda.

- Tudo bem você que sabe, mas eu ia adorar que você esfregasse a minhas costas. Já que você não quer eu vou lá sozinha. – Ao dizer isso fez uma cara de muxoxo fingida.

Dando um passo largo ele a alcançou e a puxou em seus braços dando um longo beijo em sua boca. Ficou deliciado por ela o estar tentando, demonstrando tão abertamente que o desejava, sentiu sua virilidade pulsar contra suas calças quase como uma tortura. Ele a apertou em seus braços mordendo seu pescoço e passando a mão por todo seu corpo, ela gemia de um jeito que o fazia perder o juízo, e quando ela desceu a mão e o tocou onde ele mais a queria Snape quase mandou tudo as favas e a possuiu ali mesmo encostada na parede do quarto. Usando de uma força de vontade que ele não sabia de onde tirou a afastou rápido de seu corpo.

- Para com isso, você é tentação demais até para um santo, coisa que estou longe de ser, vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu espero e tento recuperar o controle sobre meu corpo.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada e mandou um beijinho com a mão para ele enquanto se virava para sair do quarto. Severo se aproximou rápido e desferiu um tapa bem dado no traseiro de sua esposa falando: – E vê se não demora tentação que eu também quero tomar banho.

A garota se assustou com a reação dele, o tapa na bunda a deixou muita excitada, seu rosto ficou vermelho na mesma hora e ela correu para dentro do banheiro, nunca imaginou seu marido fazendo algo do tipo, mas adorou as perspectivas que isso abria, assim como gostou de ser chamada de tentação.

Quando saiu do banho Hermione comentou morrendo de rir sobre uma cadeira que encontrou no quarto de banho que tinha um penico embutido no assento, era ridículo, mas seria algo que ela teria que se acostumar, agradeceu aos Deuses ser bruxa e não precisar lavar o retirar aquilo dali, depois de usar bastava evanescer. Severo concordou com ela e foi tomar seu banho e ter sua própria impressão sobre a cadeira.

Agora estavam os dois sentados nas puídas cadeiras da sala esperando a carruagem, Hermione estava vestindo o vestido verde novo e Severo achou que ela estava muito bonita, ficou imaginando como ia ser mais tarde retirar aquela roupa toda e aplacar todo o desejo que estava sentindo por ela. Ele estava todo de preto, apesar do modelo da túnica ser um pouco diferente, ele a copiou do duque tirando os ornamentos e as cores e claro.

Levantaram-se juntos quando viram a carruagem chegar e pouco depois já estavam em frente ao salão do duque que agora estava lotado de pessoas.

O jantar do Duque era frequentado por pessoas das mais diferentes incumbências no feudo, tinham os cavalheiros sentados todos juntos em uma das mesas vestidos com aprumo em suas melhores roupas, outra mesa para os administradores, uma para artesões e artistas, e outras para todas as classes de funcionários que se sentavam juntos. Snape e Hermione não sabiam onde deveriam sentar, ficaram a porta aguardando para saber para onde ir. Severo já estava ficando impaciente quando Sir Alister veio cumprimentá-los.

- Olá meus amigos, vejo que estão perdidos acho que posso ajuda-los, imagino que ficariam bem na mesa dos professores e do padre.

Hermione sorriu para o cavalheiro e afirmou que ele deveria ter razão, e ambos o seguiram até a mesa determinada. Snape não estava tão certo, ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o padre, não pôde deixar de notar que o pároco os olhava com desconfiança desde que puseram o pé no salão, ele podia supor que o homem estivesse curioso há seu repeito ou talvez não gostasse de estranhos, todavia quando o olhava de volta sentia um arrepio sinistro na nuca, como se o estivesse especulando.

Sentaram-se a mesa entre um senhor muito idoso que depois ficaram sabendo ser o tutor do filho mais velho do duque e um rapaz que era professor de musica e poesia dos filhos mais jovens do nobre. A sua frente o padre, um senhor meio calvo já muito idoso com cabelos bem brancos e olhos verdes nublados pela idade. Como Severo previu o pároco não tirava os olhos dele.

Os dois professores os cumprimentaram e puxaram assunto com Severo querendo saber de onde ele veio e como ele aprendeu seu oficio, onde tinha ensinado e toda a sorte de perguntas constrangedoras que o bruxo adoraria ignorar mandando os homens cuidarem de sua vida, mas ao contrario se viu inventando uma enxurrada de mentiras curtas e evasivas. O que era seguido por sorrisos amarelos de Hermione que ouvia calada a tudo.

A pergunta que quase o tirou do serio veio do velho tutor, este insinuou veladamente se por acaso Hermione tinha sido aluna dele e eles tinham fugido para casar. A bruxa que estava tomando um gole de vinho que tinha acabado de ser servido quase engasgou. Severo ficou muito serio e desconversou dizendo que esse não era o caso, mas não explicou nada. O velho olhou para ele e suas reações com cara de sonhador, e contou:

- Quando eu era moço, há muitos anos, eu trabalhava como professor da filha de um nobre próximo a Londres, ele queria dar erudição a filha como a que é dada a um Homem, a garota era brilhante e linda, foi impossível eu não me apaixonar perdidamente por ela, a garota era uns quinze anos mais nova que eu, mesmo assim ela me correspondeu. Passamos meses maravilhosos juntos vivendo aquele amor escondido do pai dela. Mas fomos traídos pela camareira da mãe da moça que nos viu juntos e depois disso foi tudo tão rápido que nem sei como explicar, no mesmo dia a moça foi mandada para a casa de uma parenta e eu mandado embora sem referencias, logo arranjei outro emprego graças a um conhecido, já meu coração, esse nunca se recuperou, passei o resto da minha vida sozinho. Queria ter tido coragem para fugir com o meu amor, ela teria me seguido na época. Se vocês fizeram isso, tem minha admiração pela coragem e minha amizade por viverem aquilo que eu não tive coragem.

Hermione ficou muito tocada pelas palavras do homem e quase falou para ele que estava certo que eles haviam fugido, só para fazê-lo feliz, no entanto achou melhor se calar e se virar para Severo. Ficou assustada com o que viu, ele estava com o olhar vidrado, perdido, ela não estendeu muito bem o que o havia deixado daquele jeito.

Severo estava sentindo um tremor em sua alma, ele viu no velho professor uma dor com a qual ele conviveu por muitos anos, a dor de um amor perdido por sua própria covardia, ele chegou a se imaginar velho e triste como o tutor, em uma vida solitária que ele achou ser seu destino até pouco tempo atrás. Mas o que na verdade o chocou foi que apesar de reconhecer o sentimento ele não o tinha mais em seu peito, aquilo não era mais parte dele, em seu lugar estava algo muito mais quente e aconchegante, um sorriso alegre e brilhante que derretia todas as suas angustias e receios, sem entender bem por que só ali naquele momento tinha percebido ele estava apaixonado por Hermione.

Não fazia ideia de como ia agir com essa descoberta, era fácil lidar com o desejo, ou como alguma amizade com privilégios, mas o amor complicava tudo, tornava tudo mais intenso, ele estava com medo de olhar para ela a seu lado e a garota perceber seu embaraço perante o sentimento. Decidiu esperar o impacto passar para voltar a encara-la, fingiu de desentendido e puxou assunto com o professor de musica para em sua turbulência emocional nem ouvir a resposta que o rapaz disse.

Hermione estava se sentindo abandonada, depois do relato do velho tutor seu marido não dignava ao menos a olhar-lhe a face. O bruxo nem se virava para ela, e quando a comida foi servida se entregou a alimentação sem proferir palavra para ela.

A bruxa quase não comeu. A dor que ela sentia pela rejeição dele era terrível, todo o amor que ela sentia por ele parecia aumentar a sensação de perda, ela o olhava e imaginava se ele estava pensando na Lilian sonhando como seria sua vida com ela se ele tivesse tido coragem de viver com ela, tremia em pensar que talvez ele estivesse com nojo dela, uma mulher que ele não queria e que estava no lugar de seu amor perdido. Teve vontade de sair correndo do salão e se esconder em algum lugar distante, se pudesse arrancava o que sentia por ele para não sofrer. Por fim quando ela achou que nunca mais veria os olhos dele novamente seu marido se virou e encarou-a.

Severo notou o olhar sofrido dela, não imaginava o porquê daquilo, passou por sua cabeça que talvez ela não tivesse se sentindo bem e quisesse ir embora para casa. Não teve tempo de perguntar, pois foram surpreendidos pela duquesa que veio até a mesa deles para conhece e cumprimentar Hermione. A duquesa era uma mulher jovem, talvez uns cinco anos mais velha que sua esposa e tinha o cabelo castanho cacheado e olhos esverdeados, ela não era bonita, mas também não era feia. A duquesa estendeu a mão à bruxa e falou alegre:

- Que bom conhecê-la! Meu nome é Abigail sou a esposa do duque, o rapaz que vocês cuidaram é meu enteado, fiquei muito contente com a recuperação dele, sou muito grata a vocês por que sei que meu marido não suportaria perder seu filho mais velho.

A senhora deu um pequeno sorriso e tampou a boca com a mão – Desculpe-me nem perguntei o seu nome. – Hermione respondeu e a duquesa continuou- Espero que possamos ser boas amigas. Diga-me, a senhora sabe ler?

Hermione estranhou a pergunta, mas logo concluiu que muito poucas mulheres sabiam ler naquele tempo e respondeu – Sim, sua graça, eu sei ler muito bem, e a propósito essa é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer.

A duquesa bateu palmas – Que bom, eu também sei ler, cheguei a pensar que era a única mulher no mundo que sabia – deu uma risada sonora e agradável – podemos dividir nossos livros, será um prazer ter com quem comentar as histórias.

Hermione ficou feliz e concordou, mesmo ainda estando abalada com a rejeição de Severo praticamente esqueceu-se de tudo quando a duquesa a arrastou pelo braço dizendo que ia lhe apresentar as pessoas.

Severo ficou sozinho na mesa, se servia de mais um caneco de vinho quando foi interrompido pelo padre.

- Eu não sei que tipo de medico o senhor é, mas se eu notar que está enganando ou sendo desonesto com o povo dessa vila eu juro que terá um inimigo implacável.

Severo se sobressaltou com o modo como o homem falou, até aquele momento todos tinham sido gentis com ele, a desconfiança do homem o indignou. Olhou para o homem com cara de desprezo e disse: – Senhor, eu não lhe dei motivos para que tivesse uma má impressão das minhas intenções. Não pretendo enganar ninguém, estou aqui por que fui convidado a ficar e o senhor não tem nada com a minha vida. Se me der licença – Levantou-se deixando o padre sozinho na mesa, procurou Hermione com os olhos e a viu em meio a outras mulheres ela parecia feliz, achou que pudesse sair e esperar por ela do lado de fora, no entanto Sir Alister tinha outras ideias e se ofereceu para apresentá-lo, ele ia dizer que não queria, mas o homem já estava o conduzindo pelo salão quando o bruxo deu por si.

Três horas depois Severo abria a porta de sua nova casa para sua esposa, Hermione ainda estava estranha com ele, notou que a bruxa fez todo o caminho do castelo a casa em silêncio olhando pela janela da carruagem, Severo imaginou que ela fazia isso para não encara-lo e se perguntava o que tinha feito de errado, o que mais temia era que ela tivesse notado os sentimentos dele para com ela e o estivesse evitando por isso, ele não acreditava que ela o tivesse notado, mas não descartada a hipótese.

A mulher entrou rápido na frente e foi logo para o quarto, Severo que já tinha tomado mais vinho do que deveria desejou ter mais bebida para aplacar a angustia que sentia por ela nem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Tinha se jogado em uma cadeira imaginando se ela o deixaria dormir na cama quando a ouviu gritar assustada. Levantou em um salto e correu para o quarto, assim que entrou meio trôpego se segurando na porta não por causa do álcool e sim do susto, em sua mão segurava firme a varinha. Olhou para dentro e notou que sua esposa estava sozinha.

Hermione estava pálida e tremula, e assim que viu Severo correu para ele como se fosse se jogar nos braços dele, o homem chegou até a se preparar para o impacto, no entanto ela parou antes fincando os pés no chão a alguns centímetros dele e falou:

- Olhe a cama Severo.

O bruxo que estava se sentindo abandonado por não ter sido abraçado pareceu não entender o que ela dizia, percebeu pelos gestos que era algo com a cama e olhou. Aquilo era realmente inesperado.

Ao invés da cama estar arrumada como eles a haviam deixado, com a capa como lençol e sem cobertores, ela estava luxuosamente arrumada, com cobertores de pele e lençóis de linho. O bruxo levou a mão ao rosto e esfregou os olhos, aquilo não era possível, devia estar enganado, quem teria feito aquilo, e por quê?

Virou-se para Hermione e ela falou: - Pela sua cara você não tem nada haver com isso, eu também não tenho, então, alguém entrou na nossa casa.

Severo se aprumou, ela tinha razão alguém tinha entrado e ainda podia estar lá dentro. Apesar quem quer que fosse de ter arrumado a cama e isso ser algo bom podia muito bem ser uma armadilha. Snape chegou perto de Hermione e a abraçou, sentiu que ela amoleceu o corpo em seus braços, aproximou de seu ouvido e disse: - Peque sua varinha e vamos dar uma revista na casa, depois se não acharmos nada, reforçaremos a segurança teremos que ficar alerta, isso pode não ser boa coisa.

Ambos seguiram de cômodo em cômodo, verificando cada canto e não acharam ninguém. De volta ao quarto Severo testou a cama para ver se tinha algum feitiço, não tinha nada e ele achou seguro dormir ali.

- Para quem ia dormir sobre uma cama sem coberta até que não está mal.

Hermione sorriu meio de lado e falou – É pode ser, mas ainda estou muito intrigada e com medo, isso não tem explicação.

Severo ergueu a varinha e falou vários feitiços protetores que impediriam qualquer um mágico ou trouxa de entrar na casa, se sentindo seguro começou a se despir sentado na cama, achou que o clima entre ele é Hermione tinha melhorado nos últimos minutos, e se ela não reclamasse ele iria se enfiar na cama com satisfação, afinal foi um longo dia.

Hermione estava tão cansada que quase já tinha esquecido o motivo de estar triste com Severo resolveu deixar para depois e caiu na cama com vontade, mas não se deitou nua, manteve o vestido de baixo e não se aproximou de seu marido, o que foi percebido por Snape.

Eles dormiram logo e o dia veio radiante lá fora e escuro e tenso dentro da casa. O humor de Severo estava péssimo e ele se levantou sem nem olhar para a sua mulher. Foi até o banheiro se arrumou, tomou um banho e começou o seu dia.

Hermione acordou com o barulho que severo tinha feito foi até a cozinha, notou que sobre a mesa estava um desjejum completo, com pães, bolo e queijo, assim como leite e chá, ficou imaginando que Severo tinha o feito para tentar agrada-la sentiu um pouquinho de esperança nascer em seu coração e começou a comer, estava partindo o pão quando Snape entrou na cozinha.

- Obrigada pelo café, está uma delicia.

O bruxo estacou e correu para impedir que ela levasse o pedaço de pão a boca, a bruxa se assustou e ele explicou:

- Eu não fiz café nenhum, como isso veio parar ai? Se você não se lembra: a única comida que tem nessa casa foi dada por Helga em Hogwarts e nela não tinha nada dessas coisas.

Hermione ficou branca e se levantou rápido da mesa e pegou sua varinha para verificar a comida, não havia nada de errado assim como na cama na noite anterior. No entanto, estavam muito incomodados com aquilo. Quem estaria fazendo essas coisas? E o pior quem tinha conseguido quebrar as proteções de Severo e invadido a casa com eles dormindo sem que tivessem notado?

O bruxo estava chocado, ninguém, nunca tinha quebrado seus feitiços de proteção, seu quarto em Hogwarts tinha ficado trancado até que ele regressou depois de ter sido inocentado da morte de Dumbledore, somente ele o abriu novamente, quem teria esse poder tão grande naquele lugar onde só havia trouxas, quem mais seria bruxo por ali, ele teria que descobrir pela segurança dos dois.

Vendo que não havia perigo os dois comeram, em silencio, Severo notou, Hermione ainda não o havia perdoado seja lá do que tivesse acontecido.

Um mês tinha se passado desde o incidente com a mesa de café da manhã Severo e Hermione já conversavam mais amiúde mais não voltaram a se tocar, o bruxo estava muito preocupado, todos os dias ele tentava se aproximar de sua esposa, mas ela o rechaçava. Era uma tortura sentir o perfume dela nos travesseiros da cama e não poder toca-la.

Quanto ao trabalho tudo ia bem, ele tinha trazido muitos ingredientes em sua sacola e fazia poções para todos os males da vila. Em troca recebia pagamento das mais diferentes espécies, desde pão fresco e leite até galinhas assadas.

Estavam indo bem, mas ainda precisavam de dinheiro, o inverno estava chegando com vontade e logo seria Natal, eles precisavam de roupas quentes e suprimentos para o frio. O Duque os havia chamado algumas vezes para jantar e a duquesa tinha feito uma boa amizade com Hermione ela tinha vindo varias vezes a casa deles para conversarem e lerem livros que esta trazia.

O coração do bruxo estava ficando tão frio quanto o clima, ele queria resolver as coisas com a esposa mais não sabia como, ela não falava nada e ele não era bom em relacionamentos para saber lidar com aquilo. Um dia ele entrou na sala e notou que Hermione chorava, teve ímpetos de ir até ela, mas não o fez, não conseguiu encarar as lagrimas da mulher que ele amava cada dia mais e sentia que estava perdendo.

Em um dia em que Snape estava especialmente mal humorado alguém bateu á porta e ele foi abrir, era um homem e sua mulher carregando um garoto de uns oito que tinha o braço muito ferido com um corte até o osso. A mãe chorava junto ao menino que tentava parecer forte segurando as lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Senhor ajude meu filho ele se feriu no arado, não quero que ele perca o braço ou morra. Deus o livre! – Ela gritava entre as lagrimas.

Severo mandou que colocassem o garoto num banco da cozinha e chamou Hermione para ajudar. Disse a ela que ficasse com eles e foi buscar Ditamno, trouxe junto com uma faixa branca para fazer o curativo, chegou perto do menino e ele se encolheu um pouco, a mãe o encorajou a deixar Severo tocar seu braço e o menino ainda ressabiado deixou. Snape passou o Ditamno e enfaixou rápido o braço para que o efeito mágico não fosse notado e disse aos pais:

- Terão que trazê-lo aqui amanhã para eu trocar o curativo e olhar como ficou. – ele sabia que o corte já estava fechado, mas tinha que manter as aparências. O menino que antes estava tenso tinha relaxado no colo de sua mãe e essa olhava para o Severo muito agradecida.

- Devem dar a ele algo forte para comer por que ele perdeu muito sangue, pode ser uma canja ou sopa de carne.

Assim que acabou de falar notou que o casal ficou estranho e sem graça, foi ai que ele notou que ambos estavam vestidos muito pobremente e pareciam magros. O marido notou o olhar especulativo de Severo e falou muito orgulhoso:

- Senhor, infelizmente, esse ano a colheita não foi muito boa e nós estamos em dificuldades, mas verei se o duque deixa meu filho comer da cozinha dele esses dias até ele se recuperar.

Hermione que assistia a tudo ficou compadecida, e levantou-se indo até a cozinha, de lá trouxe uma galinha gorda morta que a mulher do ferreiro tinha trazido de manhã para pagar por mais um vidro de poção para o cabelo, pois ela achava que os dela estavam caindo, quando na verdade era apenas um efeito da idade avançada que ela não queria aceitar, e ofereceu ao casal dizendo que daria uma boa canja.

A esposa choramingou um pouco e escondeu o rosto no menino em seus braços, sem saber o que dizer e envergonhado o homem aceitou a oferta desde que fosse um empréstimo, ele se propôs a devolver assim que pudesse. Aquilo deu uma ideia a Severo.

- O senhor é agricultor não é verdade? – O homem disse que sim. – Bem deve ter visto que o meu jardim está um matagal, eu adoraria que alguém o capinasse, se o senhor quiser fazer isso para mim estaremos quites.

Severo viu a cor e o brio voltar ao rosto do homem, ele se aprumou e cheio de orgulho lhe estendeu sua mão calejada e grossa aceitando de bom grado o serviço.

Severo combinou com ele que deveria trazer o filho no dia seguinte e que começaria a capinar quando tivesse tempo. O homem saiu de lá carregando a galinha e levou sua família para casa satisfeito.

No fundo do corredor alguém observava a cena todo satisfeito, e com um sorriso no rosto voltou de onde viera.

Faltava uma semana para o natal, a vila inteira estava se preparando para as comemorações e para o inverno que tinha chegado cruelmente frio aquele ano. Severo tinha ido para Londres aquele dia, ia passar o dia todo fora, tinha que comprar ingredientes para as poções e alguns outros suprimentos medicinais trouxas.

Hermione estava sozinha em casa, tinha trabalhado bastante junto a duquesa para arrumar o castelo para a festa de natal, não que tivesse se oferecido para isso, tinha era sido convocada, sem opção partiu de manhã cedo para o castelo e agora no fim da tarde tinha chegado em casa, deu a desculpa que Severo iria voltar e ela queria espera-lo, lógico que não havia falado que ele tinha ido a Londres, para todos os efeitos ele tinha ido ver um paciente um pouco mais distante.

Agora ela estava sentada na sala de visita pensando sobre os incidentes estranhos da casa, na semana anterior podia jurar que tinha ouvido passos no corredor, foi olhar e não viu nada. Ainda não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo.

A porta se abriu e Severo entrou batendo a neve de seu ombro. Sorriu contidamente para a esposa e arrastando uma cadeira se sentou bem próximo do fogo. Hermione foi até ele.

- Como é Londres? – perguntou curiosa.

- Um horror, cheia de gente por todo lado um cheiro horrível de esterco de cavalo e muito barulho, o beco diagonal pelo menos é civilizado, na verdade é muito parecido com o que você conhece. Arriscar-me-ia até a levá-la lá um dia desses.

Como se tivesse lembrado de repente enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou algo de lá uma caixa pequena que assim que se viu no ar cresceu e ele estendeu para a esposa.

Ela a abriu e dentro tinha uma capa de veludo negra forrada de pele muito vistosa e bonita, Hermione a retirou da caixa e Severo ficou feliz de notar que seus olhos estavam brilhando.

A bruxa a vestiu e imediatamente notou que era encantada quando ela se adaptou ao seu tamanho e a deixou muito quente e confortável.

- Severo! Muito obrigada é linda.

– Você precisava de um bom agasalho e essa capa além de se adaptar ao tamanho tem um feitiço aquecedor que vai lhe manter quente.

A bruxa o olhou nos olhos e ele a puxou para seus braços e foi se aproximando para beija-la quando ela o afastou.

Severo ficou nervoso com aquilo e resolveu acabar logo com a situação.

- Vamos Hermione fala logo. O que foi que eu fiz para você estar me repelindo todo esse tempo?

A bruxa foi pega de surpresa e tentou disfarçar: - Nada, só estou cansada.

Severo não acreditou: - fala logo, você está estranha desde o jantar na casa do duque no nosso primeiro dia que chegamos aqui a mais de um mês que não posso tocá-la, o que aconteceu.

No fundo estava morrendo de medo da resposta, se ela o rejeitasse, não o quisesse mais e nem ao seu amor, ele não conseguiria suportar conviver sobre o mesmo teto que ela, seria sofrimento demais para ele que nunca se abria para ninguém ter seu coração partido.

- Severo. Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor, vamos parar com esse assunto...

O bruxo não se deu por vencido: - Fala ou vou ler a sua mente.

A bruxa se sobressaltou, se ele lesse sua mente ia ver que ela o amava e tinha medo de ser desprezada, não tinha como saber qual seria a reação dele a isso. Era preferível falar alguma coisa.

- Eu vi sua reação quando o tutor contou a história de amor dele, vi que você ficou mexido, eu... – parou um instante pensando se falava ou não. – Eu... Ora que se dane! Eu vi e imaginei que tivesse pensando na mãe do Harry na sua Lilian em como teria sido com ela se você tivesse tido coragem de se declarar e isso dói: saber que ela é a mulher da sua vida e que eu nunca vou poder ser assim para você.

Severo ficou espantado, ela quase, ou melhor, praticamente tinha se declarado a ele, ou pelo menos dito que se importava e sentia ciúmes. Toda a dor e a angústia que sentia por achar que amava e não correspondido se esvaiu de seu corpo junto com sua expiração. Puxando-a pela cintura para bem perto a ponto de não haver um espaço se quer entre seus corpos ele disse bem baixinho com uma voz grave e sonora.

- Hermione a Lilian nunca foi a mulher da minha vida, até por que ela nunca foi minha mulher, - Hermione levantou os olhos para ele - Ela era meu amor de infância, dói as vezes pensar nela, não vou dizer que não, mas cada vez dói menos, é como uma ferida antiga, deixou uma cicatriz, mas não está mais lá. A única mulher que eu tenho, que está na minha vida é você, é você que está do meu lado, na minha cama, no meu corpo, que dorme nos meus braços, e por você que eu sinto algo vivo, eu... – Ele ia se declarar, mas não conseguiu por que foi impedido por um beijo molhado delicioso e sensual que o fez perder o fôlego. Quando ela o soltou ele estava entorpecido demais de desejo para falar e ficou mais louco quando sentiu a roupa de Hermione desaparecer.

Severo a pegou no colo e a levou em direção ao quarto, no meio do caminho fez suas próprias roupas desaparecerem. Ele a jogou na cama e a visão de sua mulher nua com sua pele acetinada sendo valorizada pela luz suave das velas e da lareira acesa o olhando com os olhos brilhando de desejo fizeram seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. O corpo de Hermione todo vibrou ao senti-lo observa-la com paixão.

- Um mês sem você, sem saber o porquê que não me queria mais. – falou com a voz grave entrecortada e se deitou sobre a mulher a beijando com devoção e necessidade – Nunca mais me deixe desse jeito, eu não sei mais ficar sem você. – implorou.

Hermione suspirou emocionada – Eu o amo Severo. Nunca mais vou ficar longe de você. - Ela tremia de desejo.

O homem a puxou para si e desceu uma linha de beijos pelo pescoço indo até o peito e ali, beijando bem ensina do coração de sua esposa, falou baixo sem conseguir olha-la nos olhos, era difícil para ele falar de sentimentos tão abertamente – Eu a amo também. – e voltou a beija-la como se não tivesse dito nada. Para Hermione, no entanto tinha sido muita coisa, ela sabia como ele era fechado estava tão feliz com ele, junto dele, que teve vontade de gritar, e gritou na verdade mais não pelo motivo que pensou e sim por que ele tocou em um ponto sensível de sua pele na junção de sua perna com seu sexo.

A língua quente e macia umedecendo a pele já aquecida daquela região, as mãos macias e grandes do homem passando por suas pernas e pelas curvas insinuantes de seus quadris até achar o seu centro desejoso de toques mais profundos. O contorcer do corpo da bruxa erguendo os seios, o fez toca-los com a mão para depois, deixando a região em que estava sua boca pousá-la sobre um dos seios saboreando-o.

Um fogo líquido percorreu as regiões mais intimas e másculas de Snape. Assustado com a força de seu próprio desejo falou. – Ah, Hermione você será minha perdição...

Ela riu – Acho que não sou você parece saber muito bem o que está fazendo.

Severo riu – Não se iluda, eu estou perdido em seus encantos. - Tomou os lábios dela suspirando entre beijos molhados.

Hermione deliciou-se com a proximidade de ambos e com a respiração acelerada de Severo enquanto ele a beijava, a cada instante sentia seu desejo aumentar.

Severo traçou uma linha com a ponta dos dedos nas costas de Hermione, tão leve foi o toque como se tivesse sido uma pluma, ela se arrepiou inteira fazendo-a ansiar por tê-lo dentro de si. Hermione sentiu o coração pulsar descontroladamente e ergueu o corpo puxando seu homem para mais junto de si e se embrenhando em seu cabelo negro dando beijos no pescoço e mordiscando a pele pálida, seguiu até o maxilar forte e mordeu com mais força do que queria a curva feita pelo osso. Severo sentiu um pouco de dor o que resultou em uma nova onda de excitação percorrendo seu corpo, ele a puxou para seus braços a erguendo junto de seu corpo e se colocando entre suas pernas. Tomou sua boca com loucura dando tudo a ela todo o sentimento que ele tinha tanta dificuldade de dizer em palavras espremido naquele beijo.

Hermione estremeceu nos braços de Severo, sentiu tudo que ele queria dizer e ficou sem palavras, só conseguia se prender naqueles olhos negros e transmitir seu amor a ele com o olhar. E foi assim que o sentiu a invadir profundamente.

- Severo! Ela gemeu.

- Sim meu amor. – Ele voltou a beija-la enquanto abria caminho por seu corpo e aumentava o ritmo, dizendo a Hermione que agora era uma esposa verdadeiramente amada. O amor de Severo a envolveu docemente, dando-lhe a certeza que eles se pertenciam de corpo e alma.

O dia de natal chegou nevado e frio. Era uma data religiosa muito importante e o padre não cansava de chamar a todos para a igreja, Hermione e Severo tinham passado o dia da véspera de natal toda no castelo ajudando a organizar a festa, nem tiveram tempo de arrumar a sua própria casa, haveria uma ceia no castelo após a missa de natal. Severo tinha decidido não ir à missa de jeito nenhum, ele não gostava de missas e nunca foi católico na vida, seu pai era presbiteriano e sua mãe era o que ele queria que ela fosse.

Tinha vivido a maior parte da vida no meio de bruxos e não professava uma religião. Nessa altura de sua vida ele também não queria ter uma. Hermione, no entanto o fez ver que não ir a missa era comprar uma briga gratuita com o padre que já não gostava muito dele. De tanto falar ela o convenceu e ele resolveu ir à celebração para não causar confusão. Ficou o tempo todo quieto em um canto, a missa foi celebrada toda em latim e Snape tinha certeza que ninguém ali estava entendendo nada, ele sabia um pouco dessa língua, mas não estava prestando a atenção. Logo após a missa as pessoas foram para a suas casas. Eles não já que tinham sido convidados para a ceia no castelo e a carruagem veio busca-los.

Hermione achou que a festa da véspera de natal era muito diferente da do tempo moderno, parecia mais com um carnaval que uma festa religiosa, depois da missa as pessoas saiam para a praça da vila cantando e bebendo e faziam arruaça até altas horas, não existia o natal em família a festa ainda sofria a influencia da comemoração pagã do Solstício de inverno. Era tudo uma bagunça, Severo que não gostava nem das comemorações de Hogwarts que eram calmas e solenes estava achando aquilo terrível, se pudesse ia para casa e trancava bem a porta, ele esperava que no castelo as coisas fossem mais formais.

Ele se frustrou, no entanto a baderna era a regra ali também, o que ele viu foram cavalheiros bêbados cantando musicas de natal em altas vozes e todos fazendo um barulho infernal, queria ir embora mais tinha que ficar. Notou que os homens alcoolizados estavam menos respeitosos com as mulheres, tratou de dar o braço para Hermione e a protege, levou-a rápido para a mesa do padre que parecia ser a mais calma.

O homem de Deus não parecia apreciar a festa tanto quanto ele, e assim que o viu se aproximar notou que o clérigo se endireitou na cadeira. Severo chegou e se jogou no banco fazendo sua esposa sentar-se bem próxima a ele. Hermione notou a preocupação de seu marido com sua segurança e se deixou proteger, ela gostava quando ele dava uma de cavalheiro protegendo sua dama.

O padre vendo a cara feia de Severo falou: - Pelo visto o senhor também não gosta de festa.

- Realmente, principalmente uma onde as pessoas perdem os limites e começam a agir como animais.

O padre bufou: - Preferia que todos fossem dormir e meditar depois da missa ao invés dessa bagunça toda.

- O senhor nem imagina como eu adoraria estar na minha cama.

O padre sorriu para Snape pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu. Severo foi distraído do padre quando Hermione puxou sua manga para mostra-lhe que o duque, a duquesa e seus três filhos tinham chegado ao salão.

Naqueles meses eles tinham conhecido melhor a família do duque que viúvo da primeira mulher a mãe do conde de Haven e tinha, mas dois filhos com sua atual esposa, uma menina chamada Gertrude de seis anos e um garoto de quatro, chamado Teobaldo, Hermione os achava umas graças.

O Duque se aproximou dos dois e estendeu a mão para Severo que o cumprimentou. O nobre tirou de debaixo do braço uma pasta e a estendeu ao bruxo.

- Como prometido os documentos da casa de vocês, estava tudo assinado, a casa e tudo que tem dentro desta lhe pertencem. Feliz natal meu amigo.

Hermione sorriu e o Duque o chamou Severo para uma conversa, o bruxo detestou a ideia de deixar Hermione sozinha, se tranquilizou quando viu a duquesa ficar com ela e ambas sentarem a mesa do padre, ele achava que ninguém ia tentar nada ruim com ela na frente do padre.

O jantar ocorreu calmamente e Severo se sentiu agradecido quando o duque se retirou e ele pode fazer o mesmo, a festa parecia que ainda ia longamente pela madrugada, mas ele não queria presenciar mais nada, chega de bebedeiras, ele já tinha visto muitas festas ruidosas em seus tempos de comensal para achar graça daquela festança, queria a paz do natal que estava acostumado. Queria sua casa, ele alisou a pasta sobre seu braço, mais sua do que nunca.

Chegaram a casa tarde da noite e foram para a cama sem demora, não havia árvore ou decoração para admirarem era melhor dormir logo aproveitando que tudo já estava muito quieto e o sono viria embalado pelo vinho e a comida do castelo.

Hermione acordou junto com o marido e foi para a sala entrou na frente e estacou se apoiando em Severo para não cair. A sala da casa deles estava toda decorada para o natal, guirlandas, árvore com frutas e velas acesas. Sobre a lareira repousavam pinhas e flores vermelhas iguais as que tinham sido usadas no castelo as quais Hermione sabia eram importadas e caras. Severo a fez sentar em uma das cadeiras e parou bem no meio da sala.

- Assim já é demais, quem está fazendo isso, e o principal como? Temos que descobrir de qualquer jeito Hermione isso não pode continuar assim.

A bruxa estava sem voz, aquilo seria um milagre de natal digno de filme se não fosse a situação misteriosa envolvendo o fato. Novamente Severo correu a casa toda e não achou nada. Quando voltou encontrou Hermione ajoelhada na beira da árvore ela mexia em alguma coisa ele se aproximou e ela mostrou que tinha presentes sob a árvore, pegou uma caixa e a abriu dentro tinha um vestido amarelo ricamente bordado, tão bonito quanto o vestido pela duquesa na noite de natal. Hermione o estendeu sobre o corpo e achou que o fino tecido de cetim era deslumbrante.

Severo estava chocado, mesmo assim pegou a outra caixa e a abriu dentro tinha um livro sobre poções muito raro escrito por um mestre do oriente, Severo já tinha ouvido falar do livro e sabia que no seu tempo o único exemplar estava trancado no ministério da magia. Era incrível poder tocar em um daqueles. A realidade se abateu sobre eles por um instante, apesar dos finos presentes era obvio que quem quer que fosse era bruxo e sabia que eles também o eram, tudo muito perigoso Snape pensou.

- O que vamos fazer Severo?

- Não sei, de qualquer forma acho que seja quem for, não nos quer mal afinal, até agora só nos deu coisa boas e raras como esse livro.

- Até há pouco tempo ele era uma ameaça terrível, mas bastou lhe dar um livro raro para você ficar amigo dele, tenho que me lembrar disso, pode me ser útil.

Severo nem escutou o que Hermione falou de tão entretido que estava com seu presente de natal.

Eles não viram ou ouviram, mas uma risada feliz foi lançada do corredor escuro.

* * *

Oi gente!

Um feliz natal atrasado e feliz ano novo!

Queria ter postado esse capítulo antes do natal, mas não deu tempo, de qualquer forma, é um capítulo especial enorme como presente de fim de ano para vocês que sempre estão acompanhado a fic e me fazendo muito feliz com os comentários...

um grande beijo

Leyla


	10. A Comida

Capítulo 10 – A Comida

Hermione se sentiu estranhamente irritada quando descobriu que a passagem de ano naquele tempo em que estavam vivendo não era festejada no ultimo dia de dezembro e sim no final de março respeitando o calendário Juliano implantado no tempo do Império Romano. Somente a partir do ano de 1582 e que o foi adotado o calendário Gregoriano que é o que era usado no seu antigo presente. Ela notou que a passagem de ano era norteada pelo equinócio da primavera por tanto, o começo do período de cultivo da terra.

Após o natal tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal na vila, salvo um surto de resfriado que fez Severo passar uma noite em claro cozinhando poções para gripe. Deixando-o de péssimo humor.

Hermione estava se acostumando a viver como trouxa novamente, apesar de poder usar sua varinha em casa, fora dela tinha que ser do "jeito mais difícil", como dizia Severo, nada de aparatar, voar em uma vassoura, ou transfigurar móveis novos para a casa, ela tinha pensado nisso, mas depois viu que não teria como explicar a ninguém a reforma. Portanto a mobilha desgastada e rasgada da sala tinha que continuar ali até eles terem condições de reforma-la. O tapete esfarrapado tinha ido parar no lixo junto com outras peças sem salvação, por tanto sua casa continuava meio decadente, apesar de limpa e arejada.

Ela chegou a imaginar como seria bom se o benfeitor desconhecido que tinha arrumado a casa para o natal desse um jeito na sala e no resto todo, seria incomodo explicar do mesmo modo, mas ai não seria escolha dela. Esse pensamento pareceu muito sonserino para e a fez rir, devia ser a convivência.

A mulher do ferreiro, senhora Isobel, Continuava a vir pedir tônico capilar, Hermione mesmo passou a prepará-lo, acrescentando a formula vários ingredientes, como aloe vera e folhas de bergamota para dar um cheiro agradável. A Senhora em questão não entendia que os cabelos dela não melhorariam, por que os danos eram causados pela idade avançada. Se Hermione pudesse usar magia com a varinha até poderia alcançar algum resultado, no entanto as poções não tinham a mesma eficácia.

Ela só não dispensava a senhora por que ela pagava com comida e utensílios que eram valiosos e eles não podiam dispensar. Todos os dias a Senhora voltava trazendo um frango gordo morto e limpo pela criada dela, uma ferramenta, ou uma vasilha utilitária de cerâmica que o marido também fabricava na olaria que mantinha junto à ferraria.

Era uma boa cliente e também uma grande fofoqueira, graças a falação que ela andou fazendo na vila, Hermione ganhou novas clientes para o tônico e também outras interessadas em xampu e cremes para os cabelos, a senhora elogiava tudo que ela produzia e a nova clientela ajudava a manter a dispensa cheia.

Os pacientes de Severo eram diferentes, a maioria doente de alguma enfermidade devido às péssimas condições sanitárias ou o frio que assolava o norte de Inglaterra por aqueles tempos. Muitos não podiam pagar as consultas e às vezes demoravam a ir procura-lo deixando a coisa piorar por orgulho bobo de admitir que não tinham meios para fazer o tratamento, nos casos em que isso acontecia, Snape não cobrava em dinheiro, trocava os remédios por algum serviço necessário na casa, dessa forma o telhado que tinha rachaduras foi trocado e as janelas da casa azeitadas, e o jardim limpo e preparado para o inverno. Toda semana uma senhora que tinha artrite na mão vinha ajudar na limpeza em troca de uma poção que deixava seus dedos menos duros e doloridos.

Aquela manhã Severo entrou espirrando e soltando impropérios pela sala, molhado e com os pés cheios de barro, Hermione que estava na cozinha brigando literalmente com as panelas para tentar fazer um almoço já que não sabia cozinhar nada além de macarrão instantâneo, iguaria não disponível na idade média, veio correndo ver o que tinha acontecido e viu bruxo que já estava sentado arrancando as botas suja que aquela altura já tinham deixado um rastro desde a porta. Ela olhou a sujeira meio desolada, teria que limpar aquilo rápido para não secar e ficar pior. Pegou a varinha e a apontou para a sujeira sendo interrompida pela voz potente de Severo pedindo a ela:

- Faça-me um favor, vá buscar um frasco de poção para gripe. – deu outro espirro forte e ela notou que o nariz dele estava vermelho e escorrendo. – Pegue também uma fortalecedora.

Snape tinha certeza que ia acabar contraindo essa maldita gripe depois de ter passado o dia levando tosse e espirro na cara de um monte de gente diferente pela vila. - Ele estava furioso. - Eu fui a casa do velho pescador, você lembra-se dele? Aquele velhinho que veio aqui outro dia pedindo atendimento para a neta que estava muito gripada e com tosse e pagou com aquele peixe que você tentou preparar e ficou seco. – Hermione disse que sim. – Pois então, ele também pegou a gripe e agora está em péssimo estado, a filha dele veio me buscar e eu fui trata-lo, no caminho fui sendo parado por um monte de gente que nem sei o nome, todas me pediam remédio para gripe, eu só tinha levado oito vidros de poção, tive que dispensar algumas pessoas por que se não, quando chegasse a casa do velho não teria mais nada. A parte boa é que consegui quatro moedas de bronze e uma de ouro, com essa saída. – Deu outro espirro forte e seu nariz escorreu. - Obviamente também arrumei a gripe e muita lama. – falou debochado

Hermione riu dele e foi buscar a poção correndo, sem limpar o chão por que quando ela ia terminar o que tinha começado ele voltou a espirrar furiosamente. Assim que o bruxo a bebeu se levantou rápido e disse que ia tomar um banho e mudar de roupa, estava se sentindo nojento de tanto espirro que levou.

- Severo o que eu devo fazer se vier alguém aqui atrás de mais poções?

- Pode vender todas menos umas duas que posso precisar para uma emergência. - apontou o próprio nariz. - Se precisassem de mais do que temos em estoque, diga que é para voltarem amanhã que darei um jeito. - Ela se ofereceu para ajudar no preparo da poção e ele aceitou entrando no banheiro apresado.

Severo se deitou logo após o banho para esperar o efeito da poção para gripe enquanto Hermione tentava fazer o almoço. A bruxa o chamou para comer depois de meia hora, o bruxo veio apesar de já saber que não deveria estar muito bom, visto que nunca estava. Sua esposa realmente não tinha talento para culinária, eles sentaram e começaram a comer. O arroz ficou mole e grudento, tinha obviamente passado do ponto e sido afogado em muita água, o frango assado está aceitável apesar de não ter gosto de nada, ainda assim era melhor que o anterior que parecia puro sal. Severo estava torcendo para alguma senhora que soubesse cozinhar pegar a gripe para poder dar umas aulas a sua mulher ou ele ficaria mais magro do que no tempo em que era espião e vivia sempre sendo torturado pelo lorde das trevas.

No entanto, como um marido indulgente ele nunca reclamava, não podia cobrar dela algo que ele também não sabia fazer, achou que se fosse ele a cozinhar provavelmente a comida estaria pior ou sairia andando pela cozinha de tantos feitiços que ele lançaria para tentar resolver os seus erros no preparo.

Enfiou a comida para dentro rápido para não sentir o gosto, levantou o rosto e vir sua esposa, ela estava com uma cara muito chateada. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e debochou: – Acabei de comer a ainda estou vivo, tivemos sorte hoje.

A bruxa não riu como ele imaginou, fechou a cara e se levantou começando a tirar a mesa. Severo queria só brincar com ela para aliviar a tensão no ar, mas pelo visto tinha piorado as coisas. Resolveu se levantar e ir embora antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa errada, quando ficou de pé viu que Hermione limpava os olhos com a parte de trás da mão, ela estava chorando por causa da brincadeira idiota dele, tomou a decisão de que precisava arrumar aquilo naquele momento.

Foi até ela e a abraçou puxando-a de costas contra seu peito. Enfiou seu nariz entre os seus cabelos e a cheirou profundamente, sentindo um aroma de mato e flores muito bom e fresco, deu vários beijos nos cachos enovelados e respirou fundo quando a viu relaxar contra seu peito e se entregar as caricias.

Quando notou que ela não chorava mais a virou e falou olhando em seus olhos. – Eu sei que você se esforçou e valorizo isso, estava só brincando, você não sabe cozinhar, e daí? Eu também não sei. Isso não é demérito algum. Você continua sendo a bruxa mais inteligente que eu já conheci. – vendo que os olhos dela brilhavam com o elogio ele teve que acrescentar - E também a que faz o frango mais assassino da historia, deveríamos ter tentado matar o lorde das trevas com algumas de suas receitas, teríamos poupado muitas vidas. - Fez uma cara séria a olhando meio de lado.

A mulher que derretida em seus braços estacou, deu um tapinha nervoso em seu peito e devolveu:

- Olha aqui, se eu parar de tentar não terá nada para comer e iremos morrer de fome, o que é demorado e doloroso. Morrer envenenado por alguma iguaria feita por minhas tão hábeis mãos será mais rápido, então escolha: Morte lenta ou rápida?

Severo deu uma risada divertido e a puxou para um beijo molhado e sensual que fez as pernas da bruxa bambearem. Um longo tempo depois ainda abraçados continuaram a conversa.

- Hermione, apesar de tudo não podemos continuar comendo desse jeito, temos que arrumar alguém para lhe ensinar a cozinhar pelo menos o básico.

A bruxa concordou, mas acrescentou petulante – Você também deveria aprender.

Snape riu – Acho que não vou conseguir tempo com tanta gripe por ai, mas não é má ideia, é sempre bom ser alto suficiente, imagine se você percebe a burrice que fez ficando comigo e achar outro sujeito mais rico e bonito que tenha um monte de criados e resolva fugir com ele. Como eu fico? Além de ter que amargar a sua falta terei que comer coisa muito pior que esse seu manjar dos deuses – apontou para os restos do almoço.

- Não seja bobo, eu te amo, nunca vou te deixar.

Snape a apertou nos braços e a beijou de novo. Soltou-a antes que ela percebesse o quanto ele tinha gostado da declaração, ultimamente estava se sentindo um tanto sem cotrole de seus sentimentos com relação a ela, já admitira que a amava com paixão, mas ainda não se permitia falar livremente sobre o assunto, esperava que ela entendesse e não se magoasse por que para ele era impossível se declarar de novo, não assim no meio da cozinha com a naturalidade com que ela o fez.

O bruxo atravessou foi até a dispensa, tirou de lá um caldeirão de estanho pequeno e um monte de ingredientes da poção para gripe, colocou os sobre a mesa que Hermione tinha acabado de esvaziar ponto a louça na pia enfeitiçando-a para que se lavasse sozinha.

Severo pegou o caldeirão e o aumentou varias vezes até que ficasse da altura de seus joelhos o colocou para cozinhar em um fogareiro também aumentando no chão. Hermione se espantou com aquilo. Como que ele pretendia fazer uma poção para gripe gigante!

- Dá para fazer uma poção tão grande? Como se faz? Você multiplica os ingredientes pelo tamanho do caldeirão ou tem que balancear as quantidades?

- Tem que balancear e calcular tudo de novo. Fiz isso ontem à noite quando não conseguia dormir, você nem me viu levantar.

Ela ficou curiosa: - Posso ver as suas contas?

- Pode sim, Sabe-Tudo, estão aqui. – Estendeu para ela um pergaminho todo rabiscado e rasurado. Apesar de ter feito cara feia para ele por tê-la chamado de Sabe-tudo ela pegou o papel e se sentou a mesa para lê-lo.

Severo riu da reação percebendo que a bruxa não se irritou de fato e admirou a forma devota com que ela lia cada parte da sua caótica anotação feita a luz de vela na madrugada.

- Severo você tem que me ensinar a fazer isso, é brilhante! Quero muito aprender. Eu sei que se não estivesse vindo para o passado provavelmente estaria estudando em uma universidade ou coisa assim. Queria ser mestre em poções como você.

O bruxo parou de cortar uma raiz estacando a faca quase no ar, era verdade ela parara de estudar por que veio para o passado, ele não se culpava por isso, afinal ela é que resolveu se meter onde não devia e pulou em frente ao feitiço do tempo, em todo caso ele entendia como ela se sentia e o que ela queria era fácil de resolver.

- Se você quer ser mestre em poções eu posso lhe ensinar tudo que eu sei, vai demorar bastante, mas acho que será até interessante ensinar alguém que gosta tanto de estudar. Pena que não temos muitos livros e material, você vai ter que contar apenas com o que está na minha cabeça e com alguns poucos livros que eu trouxe na sacola.

Os olhos da bruxa brilharam. – Você vai mesmo me ensinar? Eu vou adorar e prometo me esforçar você nunca se arrependerá.

Severo sorriu para ela. Nesse momento alguém bateu a porta fazendo-os parar de conversar. Hermione foi atender. Era o padre que estava os chamando.

O pároco que tinha sido batizado de Hélio não gostava que o chamassem pelo nome por considerá-lo pagão por ser de origem grega, preferia o sobrenome que era Ellis. Assim que a bruxa abriu a porta ele entrou apenas alguns passos e falou muito serio:

- A senhora poderia chamar o seu marido eu preciso falar com ele urgentemente. – Hermione que achava o jeito como ele a tratava revoltante resolveu ser chata.

- Boa tarde padre Ellis, que bom revê-lo! Espero que não seja nada muito grave, meu marido está fazendo um caldeirão de po... Digo remédio para gripe, - arranhou a garganta por ter quase cometido um deslize, mas não perdeu o tom. - Pode me adiantar o que é. Talvez eu possa ajuda-lo.

O padre fechou a cara se fazendo de ultrajado, mas manteve a pose ao responder:

- Boa tarde senhora. Infelizmente acho que o assunto tem que ser tratado diretamente com seu marido.

Hermione pediu licença ao homem e foi para a cozinha, Severo que escutava a conversa ao longe estava com um rizinho malvado de canto de boca.

- Quer que eu o castigue pela impertinência sendo desagradável?

- Não precisa, deixa que depois eu dou um jeito nele depois.

- Será que posso contar com minha nova e brilhante aprendiz. – Hermione sorriu orgulhosa. - Para me ajudar acabando de cortar esses ingredientes até eu ver o que o padre quer? Mas preste bem atenção aos procedimentos, serei muito rigoroso com o resultado.

Hermione estacou em posição de sentido: - Pode deixar senhor, farei o meu melhor.

Severo bufou rindo e foi para a sala saber o que o padre queria.

Snape o encontrou ainda perto da porta com uma postura muito rígida, mal mexia um músculo, assim que o viu o padre falou:

- Senhor Prince, Boa tarde, espero não estar incomodando. Acredito que o senhor já deve ter notado que sempre tive um pé atrás com a vossa pessoa, - Severo repirou fundo para não coloca-lo para fora. Quem esse padre idiota pensava que era para vir a sua casa ofendê-lo, resolveu ouvir o resto por pura curiosidade. - Vim aqui por que gostaria de dizer que depois desse tempo que tem vivido aqui entre nós tive que mudar minha opinião a seu repeito por que tem trabalhado muito bem para todos. Ultimamente tenho ouvido muitos elogios sobre seu trabalho e principalmente como é justo com o que cobra das pessoas por seu serviço. Acho que o senhor deve saber o motivo da minha postura inicial, eu receei a principio que o senhor fosse como muitos charlatões que já passaram por aqui, que vem com um monte de remédios milagrosos, caríssimos, que não funcionam e assim que tiram tudo do povo vão embora no meio da noite e nunca mais se tem noticia. Vi, no entanto, que esse não é seu caso, por isso peço-lhe desculpas e imploro que me perdoe e me conceda um favor pessoal.

Severo estava muito espantado, não esperava por essa, ele entendia os motivos do padre que era muito protetor com sua paróquia, admirava a maneira como esse homem era abnegado as suas funções, gostava de ver alguém que tinha prazer em fazer seu trabalho e todos na vila gostavam do padre.

- Não precisa se desculpar no seu lugar acredito que teria feito a mesma coisa, qual favor o senhor deseja? Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- O que venho lhe pedir é um ato humanitário, pois existe uma família, a mais pobre do povoado, eles mal têm onde morar vivem em uma cottage na beira do rio, um lugar muito úmido e em péssimo estado. Para ir direto ao ponto, o homem da casa, que se chama Alby está muito doente, com muita febre, eu tentei ajudar a esposa dele nos últimos dias, mas não tive êxito. Eles não o vieram procurar por vergonha por que não tem como pagar pelo atendimento nem mesmo com serviços visto que o homem está muito doente e a senhora tem que cuidar dele e ainda trabalha para a mulher do ferreiro, a senhora Isobel, por alguns trocados como lavadeira essa é atualmente a única renda da família.

- O senhor quer que eu os atenda de graça é isso? – o padre pareceu agradecido por Severo ter posto em palavras. – Na verdade sim, se for impossível para o senhor, digo isso por que sei que tem custos para fazer o remédio e precisa se sustentar também, eu posso pagá-lo com o dizimo da igreja, mas terá que ser parcelado por que arrecadamos muito pouco, o que temos esse mês mau da para manter a igreja.

Severo mediu o homem, ele conhecia-o e fazia ideia da situação, como o povoado era pobre provavelmente a igreja não devia ter muito dinheiro, além disso, conseguir com que o padre o aprovasse e não fosse mais uma ameaça a sua santa paz valia um frasco de poção para gripe bem forte.

- Eu o tratarei de graça se ele não objetar, não custa ter um pouco de caridade cristã com os menos afortunados. – Severo riu de si mesmo por ter falado desse jeito, tinha tirado a frase do sermão de natal do próprio padre e sabia que ele ia adorar.

As palavras fizeram o reverendo sorrir satisfeito. O pároco fez o sinal da cruz em agradecimento a Deus e perguntou se Snape podia ir com ele naquele momento mesmo, por que temia que o homem não passasse daquela noite.

Severo foi até a cozinha ver como "estavam as coisas" antes de sair. Hermione continuava cortando e separando ingredientes quando ele se aproximou por trás dela tentando manter uma postura professoral: – Muito bem Senhorita Granger, dez pontos para a grifinória.

A bruxinha sentiu todos os cabelos do pescoço se arrepiarem, ela não acreditava que estava se excitando com aquele tipo de comentário, mas era inegável o calor que sentiu passando por todo o seu corpo. Severo se espantou quando notou o rosto afogueado da sua esposa e achou inusitado, com certeza usaria esse tom de voz novamente com ela e talvez com um pouco mais de incentivo pudessem se divertir com aquilo. Guardou a ideia para mais tarde por que tinha que sair.

- Hermione, tenho que ver um paciente com o padre, era isso que ele queria comigo, não devo demorar, vai preparando os ingredientes e quando terminar, se eu ainda não tiver voltado me espera para começar a cozinhar a poção por que pode ser que eu tenha feito algum calculo errado e assim poderei corrigir a tempo.

- Eu espero você mais tarde. – Severo teve certeza que ela não estava falando da poção, principalmente por que tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos que ele preferiu ignorar para sua própria tranquilidade.

Os dois homens caminhavam lado a lado, Severo segurando o passo para acompanhar o reverendo idoso, quando já estavam no meio da praça o religioso perguntou.

- Senhor Prince, não pude deixar de ouvir a coversa que teve com o tutor há uns tempos atrás quando ele o perguntou sobre como conheceu sua esposa, e logo depois lhe contou aquela historia enfadonha do namoro dele que não deu certo. Severo recordava muito bem, principalmente por que por causa daquela ladainha Hermione tinha ficado um mês o evitando, só de lembrar seu semblante se fechou. O padre observou a mudança e percebendo que a conversa o afetava resolveu tirar a limpo.

- O senhor não quis entrar em detalhes com o tutor, fiquei imaginando se ele tinha razão e o senhor fugiu mesmo com sua mulher, desculpe a intromissão, mas desde aquele dia se difundiram muitos boatos na vila, um mais romântico que o outro sobre o seu casamento, do tipo que faz as senhoras suspirarem pelos cantos. Não sei se tem conhecimento do fato. – Severo não sabia e ficou furioso com isso, o padre percebeu e foi em frente, Por que ele tinha como verdade que: "Um homem com raiva não mede as palavras." Sentiu que tinha uma chance de saber a história verdadeira.

Severo estava mesmo com raiva, mas foi espião por muito tempo para perder o controle de sua boca, resolveu que era melhor contar uma historia plausível sobre seu casamento e acabar logo com esses boatos, ele sabia que o padre ia espalhar a noticia como um triunfo, respirou fundo e contou a mentira.

- Hermione e eu morávamos no mesmo castelo, eu era professor de estudos da natureza das crianças e atendia como medico – uma mentira com fundo de verdade. – Eu já morava lá há onze anos quando Hermione chegou, tinha acabado de perder os pais e a senhora do castelo a contratou como acompanhante – Teve vontade de rir, parecia enredo de romance barato – Um dia o castelo foi cercado de malfeitores, e todos tivemos que lutar por suas vidas e graças a Deus nós vencemos. – outra meia verdade. – Nesse dia eu me feri mortalmente e achei que ia morrer, ela me ajudou e cuidou de mim. Quando eu abri meus olhos pela primeira vez eu a vi com um anjo a beira da minha cama me tratando, nunca desde que minha mãe morreu alguém tinha sido tão bom comigo. – Isso não era mentira, quando ele ficou entre a vida e a morte por causa da mordida da Nagine foi Hermione que cuidou dele e de fato ele a achava "linda como um anjo" nessa época, coisa que tinha se esquecido, mas que agora lembrando o fato veio lhe a memória. – Eu me apaixonei por ela, no entanto não tive esperanças, pois sei que sou bem mais velho e não tenho posses. – Parou um pouco para dar dramaticidade à fala. - Naquela batalha o dono do castelo Lorde Dumbledore que era o chefe do clã morreu e a esposa dele lady Minerva me responsabilizou por que não pude atendê-lo, visto que estava de cama, ela não suportou a ideia de eu ter sobrevivido e ele não. Mas veja bem, eu não podia fazer nada e sou um homem jovem ainda sobrevivi aos ferimentos, já o Lorde tinha mais de setenta anos acredito que mesmo que o tivesse atendido era mais provável que fosse morrer. Por causa disso a senhora me mandou embora do castelo e quando fui me despedi de Hermione ela quis ir junto comigo, eu aceitei, então fomos ao chefe do clã, agora o sobrinho de Dumbledore. – Não conseguia ver o velho diretor com filhos. - E nos declaramos casado, como é o costume na Escócia. E assim, acabamos vindos parar aqui. Viu. A história não tem nada de mais. – Severo não acreditou que inventou aquilo tudo sem ter pensado antes, teria que se lembrar de todos os detalhes para contar a Hermione para que ela não o contradissesse.

O padre que tinha ouvido em silencio. Depois de tudo falou ponderado: – Não se deve julgar os desígnios de Deus, se o senhor achou que era a hora do lorde e não a sua a senhora devia ter aceitado. No final isso foi bom por que assim, nossa vila que ganhou um médico.

Severo sorriu e agradeceu. O padre continuou – É uma pena que não tenham se casado diante de um sacerdote, mas isso pode ser resolvido a qualquer momento.

Severo arregalou os olhos e percebeu que tinha falado demais.

Quando voltou da cottage já era quase hora do jantar, ele estava faminto de um jeito que pensou que seja lá o que sua esposa tivesse cozinhado ele ia achar uma delicia. Entrou na sala e viu Hermione sentada com suas anotações espalhadas pelo sofá, ela parecia muito entretida com a leitura, mas levantou a cabeça ao vê-lo entrar.

Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras e contou tudo que tinha acontecido e toda a história sobre o suposto romance que viveram. Acrescentou no final o que achava ter sido uma burrada: Ter falado que não se casaram na igreja, ele explicou que temia que isso tivesse consequências.

Hermione riu a valer por ele ter usado o nome dos professores de Hogwarts e da criatividade dele para corrupiar a realidade. O tranquilizou dizendo que não acreditava que fosse acontecer alguma coisa por causa do casamento não religioso deles. Depois, resolveu falar de algo que tinha gostado na história.

- Você me achou linda como um anjo mesmo?

Severo pigarreou, esperava poder passar direto por esse assunto, mas pelo visto não ia dar. – Sim achei... – deu uma pausa olhando nos olhos de sua esposa – Mas não via você de forma comprometedora foi apenas um pensamento. – Hermione se aproximou dele passando os braços em volta seu pescoço sentindo os cabelos muito negros fazerem cosquinha em seu braço. Chegou sua boca bem perto da dele e falou tocando seus lábios com os dela. – E hoje tem pensamentos comprometedores a meu respeito ou ainda me vê como um anjo?

Severo gemeu sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a nuca junto com seu sangue abandonando seu cérebro para ocupar outra parte do seu corpo. Puxou-a para mais junto fazendo com que ela notasse sua ereção.

Respirou para sentir o cheiro dela e suspirou. - Diabinha! – Hermione tentou rir, mas parou quando sentiu uma mão que subia sua saia e a levantava para encaixá-la de pernas abertas sobre seu marido. Snape esqueceu a fome e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os gemidos cálidos e doces que ele amava arrancar dos lábios de Hermione. Sentir o peso da mulher sobre sua ereção só aumentava seu desejo, o mexer dos quadris dela sobre ele o fizeram gemer alto e o impeliu a começar a arrancar o vestido dela louco para se intoxicar com a pele macia de sua mulher.

Hermione estava excitada desde a tarde quando ele falou a suas costas na cozinha tendo passado horas inteiras pensando na sensação que lhe provocou e em como queria que ele não tivesse saído de casa, se houvesse ficado o teria arrastado para o quarto.

Agora ali sentindo as mãos dele em seu corpo, à vontade com que ele arrancava as suas roupas a fez estremecer de desejo, ela viu suas próprias mãos trêmulas tentarem sem sucesso arrancar o cinto que prendia as roupas de Snape, teve que parar para deixar seu vestido passar por sua cabeça, quando achou que ia tentar de novo sentiu a boca de Severo sugando seu seio de forma quase bruta, seu ventre se contraiu e ela se mexeu indo de encontro à virilha dele que estava quase explodindo a roupa, ele gemeu em seu peito e a puxou mais beijando-a entre seus seios e indo se embrenhar em seu pescoço entre seus cabelos.

Ela aproveitou a chance e pegou sua varinha apontou para a roupa dele – Desvisto – Severo ficou nu, sua roupa foi para no chão. Ele estremeceu ao sentir o tecido sumir de seu corpo e gemeu alto quando a boca de Hermione tocou seu ombro o mordendo e sugando a pele rígida que recobria seus músculos. A bruxa sentiu a umidade entre suas pernas chegar a um ponto que poderia escorrer, ela fez o feitiço de desvestir nela mesma arrancando sua calcinha e agora estava sentada sobre o pênis dele, sentindo-o pulsar, ela o queria dentro de si e sem se fazer de rogada se ergueu um pouco empalando-se com desejava – Severo! – Gritou o nome dele quando sentiu que ele tinha chegado a seu fundo.

As mãos do homem cravaram na cintura da bruxa guiando o movimento dela, fazendo-a subir e descer por seu pau sentindo como ela estava quente e úmida, a forma como gemia o deixando doido. Não se lembrava de querer tanto uma mulher, de entrar tão gostoso em uma, de buscar o orgasmo com tanta vontade. Hermione apertou o pau de Snape dentro dela com toda força que conseguiu e como premio sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo pela intensificação do contato. Com o aperto Severo gemeu – Gostosa, aperta mais vai. – Ela o apertou novamente e ele se enfiou o mais fundo que conseguiu. – Mais Severo... Mais...

Loucos de desejo, sentindo uma necessidade quase dolorosa de gozar eles aumentaram a velocidade e Hermione em um momento de puro delírio gritou – Vai professor...

Severo não acreditou quando ouviu, se ela queria o professor, ela teria, ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dela os puxando para ter acesso ao pescoço e falou perto de seu ouvido – Senhorita Granger você é deliciosa. 50 pontos para a grifinória por fuder tão bem com seu professor. – E entrou nela puxando-a para seu corpo com força.

Assim que ele disse a sentiu gozar com tudo, um gozo tão forte que a fez estremecer nos braços dele e no final ela gemeu – professor Snape... Foi o que bastou para ele ir junto com ela.

Ainda passaram alguns minutos sentados unidos esperando a respiração voltar ao normal. Hermione com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Severo se deliciando com o cheiro da pele dele, sentindo seus cabelos sobre seu rosto e as mãos que ele passava em suas costas a mantendo bem junto a ele.

- Não sabia que você tinha tesão pelo "professor Snape". – o bruxo falou dando uma risada rouca. Hermione levantou a cabeça para olha-lo de frente e ele pode ver que ela estava meio envergonhada, mordia o lábio inferior como se temesse ter feito algo errado. – Na verdade, se é para confessar, tive um ou dois sonhos bem picantes com você no tempo em que era sua aluna, não dei importância por que achei que devia ser coisa da puberdade. – voltou a enfiar a cabeça no ombro dele para esconder o rubor incrivelmente forte que se apoderou de seu rosto.

- Hermione eu nunca imaginei isso, Jamais pensei em nenhuma aluna minha nesses termos. – disse espantado. – Mas sabe que eu gostei da brincadeira, a gente pode fazer de novo sempre que você quiser.

Hermione levantou a cabeça – É... – pensou um pouco e falou com uma voz um pouco rouquinha e sexual. - Você podia me dar uma detenção professor, e me punir por ser tão malvada em sala de aula. – Vendo a incredulidade no rosto dele não resistiu a piorar a coisa – Você podia me castigar me dando uma comida bem gostosa como essa que acabou de fazer. – Snape riu meio estrangulado sentindo sua ereção voltar com a ideia. Seu desejo foi interrompido por um cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha o fazendo lembrar-se de outras necessidades de seu corpo.

- Parece que você acertou a mão no jantar hoje, que cheiro bom! – Ela se ergueu e o olhou – Eu não fiz o jantar ainda.

Os dois se levantaram em um tiro usaram as varinhas para recolocar as roupas o mais rápido que puderam e foram para a cozinha, Snape de calça e camisa, cabelos em desalinho e varinha em punho. Hermione com o vestido jogado no corpo de qualquer jeito logo atrás dele.

Não havia ninguém na cozinha tudo estava quieto, quando olharam para mesa viram o que cheirava tão bem. Sobre uma toalha branca imaculada estava um frango muito bem assado dourado e suculento, arroz, salada, um pão fresco cheiroso, um queijo e uma garrafa de suco de abobora.

Os dois olharam para aquilo boquiabertos, sem explicação plausível resolveram apreciar a comida enquanto estava quente. Lá pelo meio do jantar Hermione perguntou:

- Será que o benfeitor nos viu lá na sala? – Severo ficou meio desconcertado – Espero que não Hermione e se viu tomara que fique calado, não quero virar assunto na boca de ninguém.

- Se nos viu vou morrer de vergonha, precisamos saber quem está fazendo isso se não, não terei paz nessa casa. – Severo concordou – Vou dar um jeito nisso, tenho que descobrir quem é.

Aquela noite Severo voltou a fazer a poção para gripe que tinha começado mais cedo e Hermione o acompanhou até certa hora quando o sono se tornou imperativo e ela foi para a cama, um pouco mais tarde ele se juntou a ela. Os anos de espionagem o fizeram ter o sono leve, se estava alerta a alguma coisa uma agulha podia acorda-lo, já era quase de manhã quando ouviu barulhos de passos pelo corredor, se levantou com a varinha na mão e foi pé anti pé para a porta olhou, não viu nada, estava escuro – lunos – acendeu a varinha foi andando pelo corredor e ouviu passos próximos à cozinha apontou a varinha e falou – Aparece ou eu vou lhe estuporar. – Do canto onde tinha ouvido o barulho viu surgir do nada uma pequena criatura de meio metro, orelhas pontudas, olhos grandes e vestida com um guardanapo velho. Um elfo domestico! Ele se aproximou do pequeno ser que se encolhia em um canto tremendo. Quando chegou perto a criatura falou:

- Mestre desculpa Prinny, Prinny boazinha não faz mal ao mestre.

- A quem você pertence e de onde você veio? – Snape perguntou seco ainda apontando a varinha para a elfo. Hermione que tinha acordado com o barulho estava na porta do quarto vendo tudo com sua varinha acesa.

- Prinny mora nessa casa, o senhor é o mestre de Prinny.

Snape não engoliu. - Como assim eu sou seu mestre? Eu nunca lhe vi antes. Fala logo quem mandou você aqui, foi alguém de Hogwarts? – Ele supões.

- Não mestre, Prinny nunca foi a Hogwarts, o senhor é o novo mestre de Prinny.

- Explique como? – falou bravo com um olhar duro. – Ou melhor, prove.

A elfo que tremia encostada no canto começou a contar:

- Prinny era elfo da antiga duquesa que é avó do duque que vive no castelo hoje, ela era uma boa mestra, mas que se casou com uma trouxa ele nunca soube que ela era uma bruxa. Quando a mestra veio morar aqui trouxe Prinny com ela. Muitos anos depois, a duquesa estava velha e doente e antes de morrer ela mandou Prinny ficar invisível e tomar conta da casa dela, não deixar ninguém mexer nas coisas de bruxa dela até que um novo mestre aparecesse para Prinny e Prinny o reconheceria por que ele ia mandar Prinny aparecer e Prinny ia ficar visível de novo, igual aconteceu agora.

Severo tentava entender, mas ainda não estava convencido. – Está bem vou fazer um teste com você. – A elfo sorriu meio sem jeito e esbugalhou os olhos esperando o teste. – Severo ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço muito antigo que mostra a lealdade dos elfos. Quando o elfo é atingido dele sai uma corrente feita de luz que une seu braço a de seu mestre. Assim que o feitiço foi lançado um feixe de luz em forma de corrente uniu a elfo a Severo e a Hermione, era a prova definitiva. Prinny sorriu e olhou Severo com adoração esse desfez o feitiço e falou.

- Bem vinda à família Prince, Prinny. – Virando-se para Hermione implorou. – Por favor, não tente liberta-la, ela cozinha que é uma beleza, não nos prive disso. – A elfo ficou muito nervosa. – Não, por favor, não faz isso com Prinny, mestra não gostou de Prinny, Prinny pode se matar...

Hermione apertou os olhos contrariada – por que não podemos continuar com ela e pagar um salário a essa criatura? – Severo respondeu – Ela está numa fila trouxa o que ela ia fazer com o dinheiro, além disso, pelo que ela acabou de falar acho que ela prefere morrer. – Sim Prinny prefere morrer.

Hermione olhou para a elfo e a tranquilizou – Prinny eu gostei de você e pode ficar tranquila que não vou tentar lhe dar roupas está bem?

A elfo ficou feliz da vida e como o sol já tinha nascido Severo desistiu de dormir e sentindo seu estomago roncar falou:

- Prinny eu adoraria um bom café da manhã, vou tomar um banho e você pode preparar tudo. – Virou-se no corredor e deu de cara com Hermione que o olhava brava e fazia um sinal como os que se fazem as crianças que se esquecem de falar alguma coisa. Severo virando os olhos disse: – Por favor, Prinny. – A elfo sorri e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Hermione livre das panelas voltou para a cama para esperar Severo sair do banheiro e depois sentarem junto à mesa para saborearem a comida.

* * *

Notas da autora:

O calendário juliano foi implantado pelo líder romano Júlio César, em 46 a.C., como uma importante e substancial alteração no calendário romano. Foi modificado ainda mais em 8 d.C., pelo imperador Augusto, e os nomes dos meses sofreram ainda várias mudanças ao longo do Império Romano. O calendário juliano acabou sofrendo sua última modificação em 1582, pelo Papa Gregório XIII, dando origem ao calendário gregoriano que foi adotado progressivamente por diversos países, e hoje é utilizado pela maioria dos países ocidentais. ( fonte wiki)

O feitiço _Desvisto_ foi inventado.

* * *

Olá gente, mais um capítulo, estou muito animada quero att bem rápido, obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, eu fico muito feliz, vocês são meu estimulo.

Bjssss

Leyla


	11. Euforia

Capítulo 11 – Euforia

Prinny tinha os olhos brilhando, fazia muito tempo que não servia a um mestre, poder fazê-lo lhe dava grande alegria. Severo tomava uma xícara de chá de seu café da manhã, o cheiro de bolo de ervas e pão fresco era revigorante. Sua esposa o olhava com vontade de rir, nunca imaginou que seu tão magro e sério ex-professor pudesse ser um admirador da boa mesa. Depois de engolir mais um pedaço de bolo o bruxo se recostou na cadeira e relaxou, a fome resolvida deu espaço em seu cérebro para uma duvida se criar.

- Prinny, onde você conseguiu o livro de magia que me deu de natal?

A pequena elfo cruzou as mãos sobre o corpo meio nervosa. – Prinny pegou das coisas de bruxa da Duquesa. Prinny tomou conta de tudo muito bem nesses anos todos.

- Onde ficam guardadas essas "coisas de bruxa" Prinny, dentro dessa casa que não estão por que eu e Hermione já reviramos tudo quando a arrumamos.

Prinny sorriu – estão aqui sim, mas muito bem escondidas.

- Então Prinny me mostre onde estão. – A elfo hesitou um pouco e percebendo Severo falou – É uma ordem.

A elfo estacou – Claro mestre, Prinny leva senhor lá.

Com passos rápidos a pequena criatura mágica se encaminhou para o corredor parando próximo a uma parede ao lado da cozinha que deveria pertencer a lateral do banheiro, Colocou a mão sobre esta e mexeu os dedinhos magros como se tocasse piano e a pedra foi se dissolvendo e uma porta de madeira surgiu, a elfo a abriu dando passagem a Severo e Hermione.

Era uma sala ampla e iluminada por janelas mágicas, era obvio que todo o cômodo foi construído com magia. Hermione não conteve uma exclamação ao perceber que as paredes eram cobertas de livros e compêndios de pergaminhos perfilados, ela correu até uma das prateleiras para ler as lombadas, notou que eram livros de magia de diferentes temas, mas predominantemente eram livros sobre poções. Tão absorta que estava que não percebeu Severo se aproximar também muito impressionado.

- Quando me falou que queria ser mestre em poções eu lhe disse que era uma pena não possuirmos muitos livros, agora, os temos de sobra, acredito até que com tantos você nem tenha mais tempo para mim.

Hermione virou-se seria querendo contradizê-lo, sempre teria tempo para ele, mas notou que o bruxo ria divertido e resolveu brincar também – Por certo agora terei muito com o que me ocupar, talvez me mude para cá, acho que você não ia se importar...

O bruxo bufou e a pegou pela cintura firme a apertando contra o seu corpo – Nem pense nisso, se você se mudar para cá pode ter certeza que eu venho junto, a capturo e a arrasto para o nosso quarto só deixarei você sair de lá quando jurar que não vai me deixar sozinho de novo.

Os olhos de Hermione procuraram os de Severo, nas obsidianas ela viu a verdade do que ele, sem querer, dissera brincando. O homem não queria ficar sozinho de novo, ela agora era a companheira dele além de sua amante sua amiga, ela o amava e era correspondida. Dentro daquele mundo hostil e solitário eles eram duas almas unidas pelo amor e que nunca ficariam sós novamente por que nunca se separariam. Ela sentiu uma lagrima doce descer por seu rosto. Severo que assistia o passar de sentimentos pelos olhos de sua mulher secou a lagrima com a ponta do dedo. Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele falando.

- Nós nunca mais ficaremos sozinhos, não enquanto tivermos um ao outro e o nosso amor. – Severo resfolegou a apertando contra o peito e se deu conta que não era mais uma alma perdida, tinha achado seu lugar.

Os passos rápidos da elfo pela sala os despertaram do enlevo romântico em que estavam. O pequeno ser andava rápido e chamava seus mestres.

- Prinny quer mostrar a mestre uma coisa, vem mestre. – Severo ficou irritado com a intromissão da elfo, se sentiu como sendo arrancado do paraíso para ser importunado, quase lançou uma azaração na pobre criatura, se conteve imaginando o que Hermione acharia se ele o fizesse provavelmente brigaria com ele, e o bruxo não queria se indispor com a esposa de jeito nenhum.

Prinny já estava do outro lado da sala, ela puxava um enorme lençol cinza de cima de alguma coisa, os bruxos se aproximaram, Hermione estava curiosa e Severo intrigado.

Assim que o pano foi ao chão se revelou para ambos um laboratório de poções igual, ou melhor, ao que o Snape tinha em Hogwarts, o bruxo ficou de boca aberta, sentiu uma sensação de euforia tomar conta de seu corpo, sentimento esse que foi aplacado por sua marcara de indiferença, ninguém notaria, mas estava lá em seu peito, ele foi até a bancada com um ar de pouco caso e passou a mão pelos frascos e caldeirões, tinha vontade de gritar, mas nunca ia fazer isso, ele estava feliz como um menino na noite de natal, no entanto ninguém ia saber.

Hermione notou nesse momento que conhecia seu marido, ela viu nos olhos dele a alegria verdadeira que a mascara escondia, ela pode sentir o animo e a energia do sentimento passar pelo corpo de seu homem apesar da aparente frieza. Resolveu, talvez, só para expressar o que via nele, demonstrar efusivamente sua alegria perante o achado.

- Olha que maravilha Severo! Agora a gente vai poder fazer as poções sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas podem ver ou não ver. Veja, tem prateleiras para os ingredientes, não teremos mais que escondê-los na dispensa. – Severo concordou meio sem jeito perante a espontaneidade com que ela falava. Agora ele sentia os braços dela em volta da sua cintura enquanto ela continuava falando de como isso seria ótimo para ela estudar e quantas novas possibilidades isso traria... Ele a olhou nos olhos, e teve vontade de rir de si mesmo quando notou o brilho sagas que permeava os orbes castanhos, tinha certeza que ela sabia que ele estava feliz.

Uma hora depois todos os ingredientes já estavam em suas novas prateleiras. A elfo ensinou aos dois a maneira de entrar na sala, batendo os dedos na parede em uma ordem determinada com em uma musica num teclado de piano. Severo achou a coisa meio ridícula, no entanto estava tão empolgado com a sala secreta, como ele a chamou, que deixou isso para lá. Após concluir o trabalho se refestelou em uma das poltronas da nova sala para começar a ler os livros, Hermione o acompanhou. Passaram toda a manhã lendo e comentando um com o outro o que tinham achado. Antes de saírem para almoçar Severo trouxe sua sacola do quarto e a colocou aberta no chão da sala, com um aceno de varinha os seus livros que estavam quadrados dentro, assim com alguns outros objetos mágicos e de preparar poções saíram voando indo para onde ele determinou com o feitiço, tudo se organizou rápido e eficientemente. A sacola agora só continha seu dinheiro bruxo, ele resolveu que a deixaria na sala pendurada em um cabide por ser o lugar mais seguro da casa.

Depois do almoço Snape teve que sair para atender mais algumas pessoas com gripe e Hermione foi se arrumar para receber uma visita da duquesa, pediu a Prinny que preparasse chá, bolo e biscoitos para a amiga. Elas tinham começado a ler juntas um romance de cavalaria muito interessante que a duquesa achou em dois volumes iguais na biblioteca do castelo, a bruxa, como lia muito rápido, já tinha terminado há alguns dias e só agora a duquesa tinha conseguido dar fim ao seu, ela viria hoje para que pudessem debater o livro e comentar o que mais tinham gostado, Hermione estava ansiosa, pois gostava muito da amiga.

Pouco mais de uma da tarde a duquesa chegou, mas não estava alegre e descompromissada como normalmente se apresentava nessas visitas literárias, Abigail, ao contrario estava tensa e assim que entrou tomou as mãos da amiga que a olhava apreensiva e a levou até o sofá velho.

- Hermione minha querida, oh meu Deus! Como estou preocupada com você!

A bruxa se assustou, será que havia acontecido algo a Severo que estava na rua e a duquesa veio lhe contar? – Mais nervosa do que já tinha se sentido na vida perguntou – O que ouve Abigail, fale logo, algo com meu marido?

A duquesa apertou as mãos da amiga. – De certa forma sim. – Hermione sentiu o mundo girar sobre seus pés achou que ia desmaiar e se apoiou na amiga. – fala logo, o que aconteceu?

A duquesa ia começar quando a porta se abriu e Severo entrou com a cara mal humorada de sempre, Hermione deu um grito de alivio e se lançou para ele se jogando em seus braços. – Você está bem meu amor. Graças a Deus! Achei por um instante que você estivesse... Oh!...

Severo não estava entendendo nada, olhava para a esposa em seus braços tão abalada sem saber o que fazer, se virou para a duquesa procurando respostas e a viu tão chocada quando ele.

- Hermione se acalme e me explique o que houve.

- A duquesa me falou que estava preocupada comigo e que tinha algo haver com você eu fiquei nervosa, achando que tinha lhe ocorrido algo na rua. – ela falou ainda abraçada a ele.

A duquesa levou a mão à boca assustada e pesarosa – Desculpe Hermione não era minha intenção assusta-la eu realmente estou preocupada, mas não com a saúde do seu marido, mas com o que pode acontecer com vocês por causa de algo que o padre me contou.

Assim que a mulher acabou de falar Severo enrijeceu. Hermione o soltou e se virou para a amiga. – O que o padre lhe contou?

- Ele falou que vocês são... - Abaixou a voz meio constrangida, tapando a boca para que ninguém a ouvisse, falou baixinho. – Amasiados. – Assim que terminou fez o sinal da cruz.

- Ele disse que nós somos o que? - Perguntou Hermione que não tinha ouvido direito o que a duquesa tinha dito. A mulher reinterou enrubescendo. – Amasiados, amigados como o povo diz. Que vocês não se casaram enfrente a um sacerdote. – A duquesa estava tão vermelha que Severo achou que ia lhe sair fumaça das orelhas, assim que acabou de falar Abigail começou a se abanar com o livro tomada pela vergonha.

- Abigail, não fique assim. - Hermione falou piedosa – nós nos casamos pela lei da Escócia, nosso casamento é totalmente legal. – sorriu demonstrando uma confiança que não sentia, pois sabia o quanto religiosas eram as pessoas medievais.

A duquesa começou a se recuperar. – Vocês não entendem isso é muito serio, se uma coisa dessas cair na boca do povo daqui você, minha amiga, não seria recebida na casa de ninguém até mesmo eu teria que parar de vir aqui, não que eu me importe com isso, mas tenho uma filha mulher, eu frequentar a sua casa a colocaria em desonra e tornaria impossível arruma lhe um casamento quando chegasse a hora.

Hermione estava chocada para dizer o mínimo, Severo se aproximou de sua esposa e pousou a mão em seu ombro dando lhe apoio.

- Senhor Prince... – A duquesa continuou. – Acredito que ame sua esposa. Sei que para o senhor pouco mudaria se o fato fosse descoberto, ninguém ia lhe fechar as portas, mas para o bem de sua mulher deve se casar com ela descentemente, imagine se tiverem filhos, eles seriam bastardos, senhor, quer isso para eles? E essa casa, foi dada ao senhor por meu marido, para sua família, se o senhor morresse hoje Hermione não teria direito a nada, ela ficaria sem ter onde morar, por que ela não é sua esposa. – a duquesa tinha firme convicção que eles não tinham casado na igreja por causa do homem, ela já percebera que ele não gostava de ir à missa e sempre que podia escapava das celebrações. A duquesa se sentia no dever, já que era amiga de Hermione, de convencê-lo a fazer a coisa certa para a esposa.

Severo não sabia o que dizer, ele não imaginava ser intimado a se casar com Hermione pela duquesa, entendia como a mulher se sentia, e sabia como as pessoas poderiam ser cruéis por serem preconceituosas. O que o incomodava de verdade era que ele não gostava de estar sendo manipulado pelo padre, sim por que era isso que estava acontecendo, o velho foi correndo contar para a duquesa que eles não eram casados na igreja por que sabia exatamente o que a mulher ia fazer, e o velho conseguiu direitinho coloca-lo com a faca no pescoço. Se eles achavam que o encurralaram iam se decepcionar, afinal ele tinha vivido anos na mão de Dumbledore sendo manipulado e enredado para não saber como isso funciona. Ia reverter a situação a seu favor.

- Não sei por quem me tomas senhora duquesa, já que nunca lhe dei motivos para desconfiar da minha honra. Nunca disse que não me casaria na igreja com Hermione, na verdade eu me casaria com ela todos os dias se isso fosse necessário, em todas as religiões do mundo, pouco me importaria desde que ela fosse a noiva.

O bruxo virou Hermione de frente para ele e a olhou serio, mas a bruxa pode ver um pequeno divertimento com a situação no fundo dos olhos negros do homem, ele estava fazendo algo que a duquesa não esperava, com certeza a mulher pensou que ele relutaria em se casar tendo ela que insistir e talvez coagi-lo de alguma forma, aquela aceitação fácil a baratinara. Severo piscou para Hermione e falou impostando a voz: – Minha muito querida Hermione, é de seu desejo se tornar uma mulher honesta?

A bruxa segurou para não rir. Tentou responder seria. Aquela formalidade medieval às vezes chegava a ser engraçada apesar de as consequências serem serias.

Meu caro senhor ficaria muito honrada em me tornar novamente sua esposa. – O bruxo sorriu para ela e se virou para a duquesa com um certo ar de escárnio velado, pois não queria afrontar a nobre. Qualquer tentativa morreu quando ele notou que a mulher estava emocionada e enxugava os olhos com a ponta de um lencinho.

- Que coisa mais linda, que bom que o senhor pensa assim senhor Prince, por favor, deixe-me contar o que planejei para vocês. – O bruxo sorriu debochado para a mulher que nem notou de tão empolgada que estava. – Domingo depois da missa venham almoçar no castelo conosco, assim que chegarmos da celebração vamos diretamente para a capela particular do duque e o padre casará vocês em segredo, ninguém precisa saber que não eram casados anteriormente, eu e o duque seremos suas testemunhas e tudo estará resolvido em poucos minutos. – A mulher se levantou do sofá e abraçou Hermione. – Estou tão feliz por você minha amiga...

Assim que a duquesa saiu severo xingou – Aquele padre filho de um Cérbero do inferno. Você percebeu com ele nos manipulou, desgraçado, foi correndo contar para a duquesa só para nos obrigar a casar sobre a tutela dele, cretino, se eu pudesse lançava um cruciatus bem nos fundilhos dele, velho rabugento.

Hermione assistiu o surto de revolta do Severo em silencio, sentindo uma dor estranha em seu peito. E quando falou deixou transparecer em sua voz o tanto que estava chateada.

- Você está tão bravo assim por ter que se casar comigo Severo? Então não precisa, eu não me importo com o que vão falar, vou avisar a duquesa que não iremos nos casar.

Severo olhou-a assustado, ele estava com raiva do padre e não de se casar, mais que depressa ele se levantou e foi até ela. – você não entendeu, eu não estou com raiva de me casar com você até por que já somos casados pela lei bruxa e isso é irreversível, só não gosto de ser manipulado.

- Severo, você se casaria comigo se tivesse escolha...

O bruxo ficou em silencio alguns instantes, Hermione estava insegura da vontade dele de desposa-la ele tinha que deixar claro a ela por mais difícil que fosse para ele falar de seus sentimentos qual era seu desejo, para isso pegou a mão de sua bruxa, a levou aos lábios e falou muito serio. – Hermione acabou de perceber que não posso me casar com você. – Hermione ficou tensa, se ele a deixasse a culpa era dela, ela tinha provocado, nunca se perdoaria. Ele continuou: – Não posso me casar com você antes de fazer o pedido como deve ser feito. Eu sei que quando nos casamos, nós não tínhamos essa intenção, dessa vez é diferente, quando eu disser que quero me casar com você essa será a expressão do desejo do meu coração, e você Hermione. Quer casar comigo?

A bruxa sentiu as pernas tremerem, ela esperava uma resposta positiva dele, mas um pedido era além de suas expectativas, ela tremia quando disse a resposta:

- Sim por que eu te amo.

Ele a puxou para um beijo doce cheio de devoção e falou em seus lábios – eu te amo.

O domingo chegou trazendo uma chuva fina e gelada, Hermione acordou cedo estava ansiosa pelo casamento, já tinha olhado todo seu guarda roupa e não achou nada que gostaria de vestir em seu casamento. Severo já estava pronto há muito tempo e ela ainda em roupa de baixo olhava para seu parco suprimento de vestidos, na verdade sua melhor roupa era a que ganhou de natal de Prinny, não queria usa-lo, no entanto por ser muito bordado e inadequado para o dia. A lembrança do vestido a fez questionar como a elfo tinha o conseguido, Hermione resolveu chama-la.

- Prinny, - falou com a elfo mostrando o vestido bordado, - como conseguiu esse vestido?

- Tem vários deles lá na sala secreta, eram da antiga mestra de Prinny. – Me mostra Prinny, eu sei que você sabe que vou me casar hoje, será que lá tem algo que eu possa usar?

A elfo bateu palminhas alegres e falou sorrindo. – Tem sim mestra, Prinny sabe do vestido perfeito. A elfo desapareceu e voltou em poucos minutos, em seus braços um lindo vestido cor de perola rosado, bem bordado com o outro mais muito mais discreto, sobre o peito uma renda fina e delicada e para a cabeça um véu suave bordado como uma mantilha. Hermione achou que ainda era demais, falou com Prinny se tinha outro mais simples.

- Mestra só se casa uma vez na vida, e quando se casa por amor Prinny acha que se tem que festejar. Mestra vai ficar tão linda nesse vestido. Experimente!

Hermione não resistiu e colocou o vestido e a mantilha, ficou perfeito, era como ela queria ficar em seu casamento, ela resolveu que seria assim que iria, Dane-se que ficasse muito chamativo, em todo caso colocou a capa preta que Severo lhe trouxe de Londres por cima e a fechou sobre o vestido, sentiu um arrepio ao pensar na surpresa de Severo ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito, ela tomou a decisão que só ia deixa-lo ver a roupa na hora da cerimônia por supertição para dar sorte e talvez por um pouco de vaidade feminina em querer ver-lhe a admiração nos olhos.

Partiram para a igreja, Severo tentou tirar a capa de Hermione quando entraram no templo, ela não deixou. – Não deve ver o vestido da noiva antes do casamento. – o bruxo que estava com as mãos sobre os ombros da capa as soltou na hora, assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e a ajudou a sentar, ambos ficaram no ultimo banco perto da saída.

Severo achou que o padre o estava torturando, essa com certeza era a mais longa missa já presenciada por ele, o celebrante não terminava nunca o sermão, e o tema era o pecado da carne e como a desonra se abatia sobre aqueles que se entregavam fora do casamento.

A missa acabou depois de uma eternidade, e eles partiram para o castelo. A duquesa os recebeu a porta e levou Hermione para outra sala, o duque se encarregou de levar Severo para a capela, lá já os aguardava o padre em seus paramentos parado no altar.

Pouco depois Hermione e a duquesa entraram juntas na capela, Severo resfolegou ao vê-la, como ela estava linda, sobre a mantilha a duquesa tinha posto uma Guirlanda de flores do campo e dado um buquê das mesmas nas mãos da sua bruxa, ela estava parecendo uma ninfa ou fada, ele teve certeza de ser um homem de muita sorte.

O casamento foi muito rápido e logo os dois casais saíram da capela. Severo estava emocionado, e segurava o braço de Hermione com força, quando a ouviu dizer que o aceitava teve que se segurar para não deixar cair uma lagrima.

Hermione estava feliz, ela percebia a forma como Severo a conduzia e sentiu a emoção dele, esse era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

O jantar não tinha gosto de nada para Severo e ele era incapaz de distinguir qualquer um dos pratos tamanho seu estremecimento emocional, ele queria ir para casa com Hermione o mais rápido possível e fazer amor com ela até amanhecer.

O duque estava se levantando da mesa, Severo esperava com ansiedade esse momento para poder sair, era questão de minutos agora, começou a medir os riscos de aparatar com sua bruxa ao invés de esperar a carruagem.

Todos já estavam de pé quando um dos cavalheiros que tomava conta da muralha entrou correndo no salão e gritou:

- Sua graça, os vikings, senhor, eles estão nos atacando, lançaram flecha e uma delas tinha uma mensagem que nos ameaçava, ou nos rendemos ou eles invadem o castelo e acabarão com nossas vidas. Senhor o que vamos fazer?

O duque, pego de surpresa, estacou em pé próximo a mesa. A tensão que a revelação trouxe era palpável, as pessoas estavam visivelmente apavoradas. Hermione não era diferente ela se aproximou de Severo que percebendo como ela se sentia a abraçou a trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Sir Alister se aproximou do duque e juntos se retiraram para um canto, certamente estavam discutindo o que fazer, pelo menos foi o que Severo pensou. Ninguém se atrevia a falar uma palavra, o antes barulhento salão agora jazia em silencio sepulcral.

Não demorou muito para que o duque voltasse e falasse a todos:

- Não iremos nos entregar, o castelo é inexpugnável, todos estarão seguros aqui dentro, sir Alister sugere, e eu concordo com ele, que devemos fazer uma força de guerra e ir atacar os vikings de surpresa, eles não esperam uma ofensiva, nós temos muitos homens fortes na vila, e bons cavalheiros treinados, podemos dar a eles uma lição para que nunca mais tentem saquear o castelo ou nossa vila. Nós venceremos esses bandidos pagãos em nome de Deus!

A voz do duque ecoou pelo salão silente, e foi seguida de um turbilhão de gritos eufóricos de viva e os homens presente começaram a brandir suas espadas e facas. Hermione agarrou a roupa de Severo, seu corpo todo temendo olhou para ele e viu em seus olhos a resposta que era seu maior temor. Tentando evitar o obvio falo baixo para ele – Vamos embora daqui, para Londres, por favor, diga que vamos embora.

Severo lançou a ela um arremedo de sorriso, ela teve certeza nesse momento que seu marido não pensava em fugir, ele não faria uma coisa dessas, ele nunca fora uma covarde. Lagrimas de desespero burilaram em seus olhos, para que elas não descessem em sua face ela afundou o rosto no peito de Severo. Do pranto de sua mulher ele sentiu apenas um sutil tremor em sua respiração, ele sabia que ela estava com medo, toda via, aquelas pessoas os haviam acolhido e confiado neles, não podia fugir e deixa-los a própria sorte, mesmo não podendo lutar como um bruxo seria útil no campo de batalha como medico e se preciso como soldado. Hermione soluçava em seus braços como um bichinho abandonado o que partia seu coração. Em um gemido ele a ouviu o chamar.

- Severo... – sua voz estava visivelmente rouca pelo choro contido. – Volte vivo, jure para mim que você vai voltar vivo, já lhe vi a morte uma vez e não quero passar por isso de novo. Jure.

- Farei tudo que puder, eu quero voltar vivo, tenho um bom motivo para voltar. – ele lhe beijou os cabelos e a apertou contra o peito, ele pedia com fervor ao destino que ele voltasse para os braços dela.

A partir daquele momento as coisas se tornaram frenéticas dentro das muralhas do castelo. Cavalos e armas sendo distribuídos, todos os homens com condição de segurar uma espada foram chamados. Enquanto Severo arrumava sua bolsa com todas as poções e ataduras que pode duplicar ou preparar, dentre essas o vidro de Felix Felicis. Hermione olhava a vila de sua janela, de lá via mães aos prantos vendo seus filhos irem para a guerra, esposas tão desesperadas quando ela mesma e crianças que em sua inocência pegavam gravetos e brincavam de lutar contra os vikings. Foi decidido que eles partiriam ao entardecer pouco depois das quatro horas o duque chegou e Severo veio atendê-lo.

- Senhor Prince, gostaria de saber se o senhor tem alguma experiência com a guerra, sabe usar uma arma? – Severo não sabia como responder, ele passou toda a sua vida enfiado em uma guerra sem fim e terrível, mas nunca usara armas trouxas.

- Eu passei minha vida em meio à guerra, de onde eu e minha esposa viemos uma terrível batalha tinha acabado, mas eu sempre trabalhei como medico e não como cavalheiro. O Duque pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Severo e falou:

- Será muito útil como medico, mas esteja preparado para qualquer coisa, os vikings tem fama de serem terríveis. – Severo assentiu. – o duque pegou um cinturão com uma espada longa presa a ele e deu a Snape que a pegou e a ficou olhando meio desolado. O duque bateu a mão em seu ombro novamente e falou dessa vez para Hermione – A senhora deve ir para o castelo ficar junto com minha família, lá é bem mais seguro ficara protegida. Severo agradeceu ao duque.

Na hora de irem para o castelo Severo pegou a guirlanda de flores que Hermione usou no casamento e a recolocou sobre o cabelo de sua esposa. – Quero lembrar-me de você com ela quando eu estiver longe. – Hermione a ajeito na cabeça e segurou para não chorar.

Antes de saírem Hermione chamou Prinny:

- Você deve ficar na sala secreta, se eu precisar de você a chamarei, não se arrisque e se por acaso a casa for invadida vá a meu encontro invisível entendeu.

A elfo fez que sim e foi para seu esconderijo.

Hermione e Severo chegaram ao castelo do duque, os homens já estavam perfilados no portão aguardando a ordem de partida, Suas esposas filhos e filhas se despediam deles em uma cena desoladora. Um cavalariço se aproximou de Snape com um lindo garanhão negro que se fosse em outra ocasião fariam os olhos negros de Severo brilharem, agora era só a lembrança do perigo que o rondava.

A realidade se abateu sobre ele quando ouviu o discurso do duque conclamando os homens a batalha, ele falava de gloria e vitoria, mas Severo escutava morte de desgraça, ele percebeu que estava farto daquilo tudo, que o sabor da batalha a muito já tinha abandonado seu paladar e que a sensação antes entorpecente de estar a um passo para a morte agora lhe era horrível e dolorosa, ele tinha sonhado passar essa noite fazendo amor com sua esposa, e o destino lhe oferecia um banho de sangue, talvez de todos aqueles homens ele fosse o mais experiente em batalhas, talvez em suas costas pesassem muito mais mortes, mortes suficientes para que euforia de uma batalha não lhe causasse nada além de náuseas. Ele vestia uma capa preta grossa de lã, tinha um capuz que ele jogou sobre a cabeça para lhe proteger da chuva que caia cada vez mais insistente.

Hermione estava ao lado dele e a figura encapuzada envolto em vestes negras lembrava muito um comensal da morte, um arrepio correu por sua espinha, Severo viu o temor nos olhos de sua esposa, ela tinha medo dele vestido daquele jeito, ele a puxou para perto e olhou nos olhos dela, a sentiu relaxar e a beijou tranquilizando-a ela se jogou nos braços dele e assim eles ficaram até que o duque anunciou a partida, Snape se soltou da mulher e montou o cavalo, olhou para traz uma ultima vez antes de partir para se unir ao duque, ele não se despediram com palavras, os sentimentos que ambos tinham não podiam ser transmitidos pela fala. A chuva começou a se intensificar como uma ajuda piedosa para que as lagrimas de todas as mulheres que ficaram para trás se perdessem fazendo com que a ultima imagem que seus homens tiveram delas parecesse mais valente do que na verdade era.

A dor de Hermione era quase insuportável, ela ficou em pé em frente a porta do castelo vendo os homens se distanciarem, seus olhos turvos de lagrimas, o barro levantado pelos cavalos e a chuva que caia impiedosa deixaram a barra de seu vestido suja, ela levou a mão a cabeça arrancando a guirlanda, a deixou cair no chão, era a segunda vez que sua vida era trespassada por uma guerra, na primeira vez podia ter perdido a vida, nessa se arriscava a perder sua razão de viver.

* * *

Notas da autora:

Olá gente, mais um cap entregue, coitada da Mione... Vai esperar até eu escrever o próximo cap para rever o Severo, kkkk

Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz! Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem mais comentários e me façam sorrir!

Leyla


	12. Vikings

Capítulo 12

A tempestade lançava gotas de chuva impiedosamente contra a vidraça da janela do castelo, Hermione esperava que isto não fosse um mau presságio, havia duas horas que os homens partiram, ela se encontrava na sala privada da duquesa. Passara grande parte desse tempo olhando pela janela fixamente o portão do castelo, numa esperança vã de que eles voltassem, que decidissem não lutar.

A duquesa estava ajoelhada no oratório, ela rezava fervorosamente por seu marido e pelo enteado. A senhora perguntou muitas vezes se Hermione gostaria de acompanhá-la à oração, mas a bruxa não queria sair da janela, queria manter sua vigília silenciosa do portão.

Abigail acendeu mais uma vela, "_Pater noster qui es in caelis;_

_sanctificetur nomen tuum."_ Hermione fechou os olhos e deu as costas a janela, Pensou em acompanhar a duquesa, mas não sabia rezar em latim "_adveniat regnum tuum;_

_fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra." _ Mais uma vela acesa, está por Hermione, uma luz para o divino, seja lá qual seja para que proteja seu amor.

Frio era o que Snape sentia, seu manto estava encharcado e o vento cortava lhe o rosto fazendo seus finos cabelos negros voarem para traz apesar de molhados. O exercito havia parado, acreditavam que estavam a uma distancia segura dos Vikings, para saberem com exatidão mandaram um batedor a frente, o rapaz devia voltar a qualquer hora.

Embaixo de uma barraca improvisada com uma lona amarrada a alguns galhos de arvore, o duque reuniu seu estado maior. Seu filho o Conde de Haven, Sir Alister, Sir Godofreud e um outro que Severo não sabia o nome. Os nobres falavam e gesticulavam. Snape não tinha sido convidado para a conversa, e pouco se importava, queria que acabasse logo, e sabia que indiferentemente do que aqueles homens decidissem muitos ali morreriam, e no final, se vencessem, os que sobrevivessem, perguntar-se-iam se tinha mesmo vencido.

"_Ave, María, grátia plena, Dóminus tecum"... _Mais dez Ave Marias. O terço ia rodando na mão da Duquesa, as velas já estavam na metade e Hermione havia se sentando a beira da lareira. Tinha vontade de chorar baixinho, mas ninguém chorava. O fogo crepitava como um elemental dançando para um Deus pagão. A voz da duquesa se alterou no fim da oração, ela parou um pouco, respirou fundo, e começou o Salve Rainha. Era o fim do terço. _"O clemens, O pia, O dulcis Virgo Maria._ _Ora pro nobis."_ Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

O batedor voltou contando que os Vikings estavam acampados perto de um barranco próximo ao rio, o que dava a vantagem ao duque de estar em um terreno mais alto, os nórdicos não passavam de uns sessenta homens o que era a metade do contingente do duque. O exercito ducal era composto de uns cento e vinte homens separados entre cavaleiros, arqueiros e infantaria, essa, na sua maioria, era formada dos moradores da vila e pequenos agricultores armados de facões e ferramentas de trabalho cortantes. O nobre chamou Snape para perto da barraca, os outros homens o saudaram, o plano lhe foi exposto era algo como: correr para cima e ver o que vai dar. Severo torceu o nariz:

- Isto não vai dar certo, vocês tem que criar uma estratégia mais eficiente, como por exemplo, nós temos trinta bons arqueiros podemos posicioná-los no alto do barranco e lançar uma chuva de flecha, quando os Vikings se prepararem para revidar indo em direção ao barranco, avançamos pelo outro flanco com os cavaleiros e a infantaria, assim eles terão duas frentes para defender e nós poderemos vencer.

Os cavaleiros ficaram espantados. – Ora para quem disse que não sabia pegar numa espada me parece que tem conhecimento de estratégia militar. – falou Sir Alister

- Como eu disse ao senhor Duque, passei minha vida dentro de uma guerra, algo tinha que aprender. – contatou.

O terceiro cavalheiro o que Snape não conhecia era Sir Dunstan um homem de mais ou menos cinquenta anos, muito experiente. Ele tinha sido responsável por treinar o Duque na arte da guerra quando este ainda era um rapaz. De personalidade muito presunçosa e orgulhoso de sua própria habilidade com a espada, achava que, mesmo como toda a idade, ainda não existia homem que o derrotasse.

- Se o senhor quiser Prince, gostaria de lhe ensinar alguns truques com a espada, assim se tudo der errado o senhor não ficara indefesso.

Severo sorriu – obrigado pelo oferecimento, mas eu sei cuidar de mim e acredite, não sou indefesso.

O homem desdenhou. – Espero não encontrar seu corpo entre os mortos.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo. Retrucou Snape olhando o outro nos olhos com ar de escárnio.

O duque percebendo a tensão interrompeu: - Muito bem, eu acho que estamos resolvidos, eu gosto da ideia de Severo e vamos executa-la. – Dunstan torceu o nariz, mas concordou vencido.

Os homens foram reunidos e partiram para a batalha, iam atacar a noite no escuro e esperavam ter a vitoria ao amanhecer.

O Duque montado em seu cavalo percorreu as fileiras de seu pequeno exercito conclamando-os para a batalha.

- Nós estamos lutando não apenas por nossas vidas, mas pelas vidas daqueles que amamos, de nossas esposas e filhos, não pela terra, mas por nosso lar, aqui nós nascemos e aqui nós morreremos, por nossas famílias, por nossas casas e por tudo que acreditamos. Que Deus esteja conosco e faça justiça.

Os homens irromperam em gritos de viva e partiram para a batalha.

As flechas cortaram o ar criando um sumido alto, e pouco depois os gritos dos Vikings podiam ser ouvidos, eles se levantaram e correram em direção ao barranco para logo perceber que por traz eram atacados pela cavalaria do duque.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre o peito, ela sentiu que tinha começado, seu coração acelerou e ela se levantou indo para junto da duquesa. A senhora também parecia transtornada naquele momento e repetia sem parar suas orações. Hermione a abraçou-a mulher tremia.

"_Sancta María, Mater Dei, _

_(Santa Maria, Mãe de Deus,)_

_ora pro nobis peccatóribus,_

_(rogai por nós, pecadores,)_

_nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. _

_(agora e na hora de nossa morte.)_

_Amen."_

Os homens desceram em uma correria inabalada barranco abaixo, gritando como loucos, o encontro dos dois exércitos foi como um estrondo surdo, logo o ar estava cheio de poeira e o cheiro metálico de sangue começava a se tornar nauseante.

Parara de chover e Severo estava sobre o barranco observando de longe junto ao duque e seu filho os soldados lutando, quando, do meio da batalha, ele viu um raio verde surgir do dentre os homens seguido de outro e outro, e a cada raio um homem morria, eram maldições da morte, Avada kedavras, naquele momento outros feitiços começaram a cortar o ar. Severo ficou tenso, e prestando a atenção viu que quem os lançava eram os vikings, eles eram bruxos.

Snape puxou seu cavalo para se aproximar do Duque, ele estava apavorado – Sua graça tem que mandar o Exercito bater em retirada, temos que sair daqui agora se não morreremos todos.

O Nobre se virou para seu medico como se esse tivesse sido acometido de alguma loucura temporária, mas ao ver a cara muito seria e imperativa do homem resolveu perguntar por que deveriam se retirar.

- Sua graça não está vendo os raios coloridos? – O duque fixou os olhos na batalha – Sim estou vendo, que diabo é isso? Senhor Prince, o senhor conhece essa arma.

- Sim sua graça eu conheço e nossos homens não são páreo para elas, eles vão matar a todos mais rápido do que sua graça imagina, mandem que voltem para cá e vamos fugir para o castelo, lá teremos alguma chance.

- Bobagem! Não vou leva-los a minha porta, isso acaba aqui, temos mais homens. Venceremos!

Snape não teve tempo de argumentar por que um dos vikings aparatou bem de fronte a eles e gritou.

- Trouxas estúpidos, nós vamos matá-los todos e depois iremos até o seu castelo e faremos uma festinhas com as suas mulheres. Você ai – apontou para o Duque, tem filhas bonitas, vou adorar conhecê-las.

O Duque não acreditava no que tinha visto: O homem havia se materializado há sua frente como o próprio demônio, e agora o desafiava. Como não era um covarde se preparou para atacar o adversário quando Severo o impediu. – Essa luta sua graça não poderá vencer, deixe que eu o represente.

Antes de responder, o duque viu Severo se transformar em uma fumaça preta e sair em disparada em direção ao viking. O Nórdico se assustou indo mais para trás e gritando – Olha só que coisa entranha, um bruxo do lado desses trouxas, fala para mim, um de nós meteu com a sua mãezinha e você nasceu?

Severo parou em pé olhando bem para homem, tinha um olhar assassino. – Eu não sou um bastardo como você – vociferou o homem de negro. – E me ofender só vai fazer sua morte ser mais lenta e dolorida.

O Duque e o conde estavam boquiabertos, o medico era um deles, mas o que eles eram? Tinham ouvido o homem chama-lo de bruxo, talvez fosse isso, eles conheciam a lenda de Merlin e outras tantas sobre pessoas com poderes, mas nunca viram nenhuma, o padre sempre ensinou que essas coisas vêm do demônio, mas se fosse assim o seu companheiro medico devia ter um arrependido, por que ele só tinha ajudado as pessoas e entrava na igreja sem problemas, sempre souberam que quem tem pacto com o diabo não consegue pisar em solo sagrado.

Os dois bruxos começaram um duelo feroz, diferente do que ouve com o Godric, esse era vida ou morte, e Severo estava ciente disso, o viking era duro, sabia muito bem usar sua varinha a troca de feitiços estava sendo rápida e cruel.

- Ei bruxo dos trouxas, você até que não é ruim, quem o treinou fez um bom trabalho. – Severo bufou. – Você ainda não viu nada. – E começou a tentar invadir a mente do viking.

O homem gritou – Pare de tentar invadir a minha mente, está perdendo o seu tempo, sei que é bom nisso por que também não consegui entrar na sua, não perca o seu tempo por que se o fizer vou lhe matar. Não sabia que esses ingleses estúpidos sabiam oclumência – O Homem deu uma gargalhada. – Diga para mim bruxão, você é casado? Depois que matar você vou arrancar sua cabeça e entrar no castelo com ela na mão, quando sua esposa a ver e gritar saberei quem ela é, e darei lhe a honra de ser a primeira vagabunda que eu vou estuprar. Quem sabe eu a deixe viva para que possa ter um filho meu, ele será mais bonito que se fosse seu.

Severo quase vacilou com o que ouviu, teve que pular para o lado para não ser acertado por uma azaração. O Homem riu em triunfo, tinha achado o ponto fraco de seu oponente.

Severo notou o que estava acontecendo e se concentrou não dando ouvidos as coisas que o viking falava. Respirou fundo e arrancando de dentro de si um ódio que a muito não usava, algo que era necessário a seu disfarce de comensal e que ele achou que nunca mais usaria, um olhar frio e morto se estalou em seu rosto. O viking notou a mudança e estremeceu, foi o segundo que faltou para que ele pudesse impedir que Severo lança-se um crucius terrível que o atingiu em cheio.

O Homem começou a se contorcer e a gritar enquanto era torturado sem piedade pelo outro, o duque e o conde estavam tão boquiabertos que mau se mexiam nas celas dos cavalos, o poder que emanava do medico fazia todo o ar parecer quente, e deu para sentir quando ele parou de torturar o homem e falou:

- Chega, se me pedir desculpas agora e implorar deixarei você morrer com um avada, se não vou deixar você ai no chão sagrando até morrer.

O viking mau se mexia, olhava para o homem de preto com terror nos olhos. – Severo parou, tinha ido longe demais, aquele era o comensal dentro dele, algo que tinha sido enterrado, e voltara a vida pelas palavras duras do outro. – Avada Kedavra.

O viking estava morto, Severo ficou parado ao lado do corpo olhando. Seu cabelo negro despenteado caindo sobre sua face o escondia do mundo por alguns instantes, ele estava envergonhado de seu ímpeto, tinha, nos últimos tempos, quase certeza que havia se tornado um homem melhor, mas percebera que seu demônio estava apenas dormindo, e que se ele não cuidasse poderia vir a tona a qualquer hora.

Foi interrompido pelo duque que se aproximou a cavalo, o homem estava branco quando perguntou ainda montado.

- Você é um deles, um viking? – Severo ergueu a cabeça e o duque pode ver a tristeza estampada no rosto de Snape e se compadeceu ao ouvir um bufo dolorido antes de a voz grave, e naquele momento embargada do bruxo responder.

- Não eu não sou, sou tão inglês quando sua graça, apesar de não ser melhor que eles. Se quer saber ele é um bruxo, assim como eu, existem bruxos de todas as nacionalidades.

- Como um homem se torna um bruxo? Foi através um pacto com o demônio? – Severo riu – Não sua graça, se nasce assim, não é uma escolha. De onde eu vim todos são bruxos.

- Todos são maus como esses?

- Não a maioria só quer viver em paz, mas com poderes como os nossos as guerras são frequentes, mas a maioria entre bruxo não com trouxas.

- Como assim trouxas?

– É assim que os bruxos chamam os não bruxos, não é uma ofensa.

O Duque aquiesceu meio desgostoso. – Acabei de ordenar a retirada, o exercito que sobrou está subindo o barranco. O que vamos fazer, pelo que eu vi desse duelo, não temos chance contra eles, isso é um fato. E me diga, eles pode chegar ao castelo antes de nós? – Severo estremeceu, ele não tinha pensado nisso, o castelo estava desprotegido, Lembrando-se de Hermione teve uma ideia. Estalou os dedos e falou em voz alta – Prinny.

A elfo apareceu e assim que viu o duque, olhou para Severo preocupada, ele não deu importância e logo deu a ordem:

- Prinny volte para o castelo, vá até Hermione e avise que os vikings são bruxo e estão indo para lá, fale para ela proteger o castelo contra aparatação e feitiços o melhor que puder. É diga a ela para que, em hipótese alguma, venha para cá entendeu? – A pequena criatura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente bem rápido e já se despedia quando o duque chegou perto e a vendo se espantou – Meu Deus! Você é real? Não é fruto da minha imaginação? Eu me lembro de você de quando era criança na casa de minha avó, você cuidava de mim, sempre pensei, depois de mais velho, que tinha imaginado você.

A elfo sorriu para o homem e falou – Prinny sempre gostou do senhor duque, mas Prinny teve que sumir quando o senhor ficou muito grande para se enganar com a imaginação. O duque se aproximou e abraçou a elfo que sentiu uma lagrima sair dos olhos enormes. O momento foi quebrado por um som ensurdecedor dos homens chegando, Severo notou que, muitos tinham morrido ou eram carregados por seus companheiros, e ficou pesaroso, Sir Alister veio correndo. A elfo se afastou e aparatou para cumprir as ordens de seu mestre.

- Nunca vi nada como isso, eles soltam raios que matam um homem com um só disparo. Eles estão atrás de nós os arqueiros os retardaram mas logo estarão aqui.

O Duque olhou para Severo sem saber o que fazer, os homens estavam em pânico e o risco de uma debandada era real.

Snape pegou sua farinha e a encostou no pescoço aumentando a sua voz com um Sonorus e falou – Todos o mais juntos possível. Venham para perto do duque deixem pouco espaço entre vocês.

O espanto foi geral, mas ninguém ousou desobedecer a voz de comando e começaram a se unir, assim que um bolo humano foi formando, Snape ergueu a varinha a conjutou um protego maxima sobre o exercito e um feitiço que impedia que eles aparatassem do campo de batalha, dano tempo para se recuperarem, não seria por muito tempo, era verdade, por que logo os viking quebrariam o feitiço, ele só esperava que fosse o bastante.

O duque estava tonto com tudo aquilo, ele se lembrava do elfo de sua infância e começou a se perguntar o que sua avó fazia com uma criatura dessas em casa. Severo se aproximou do nobre e como se adivinhasse o que o outro pensava esclareceu – Sua avó era uma bruxa, esse elfo era dela e estava na minha casa, quando sua graça me a deu a mim os termos diziam que tudo que estivesse dentro da casa passava a me pertencer, como a elfo é uma posse dela passou a me ver como seu mestre.

- Ela é sua escrava? Não a tratem mal, eu gostava muito dela quando era pequeno.

- Ela não é uma escrava é uma serva, fique tranquilo, Hermione a mima como a uma criança, ela está feliz conosco. – o duque sorriu.

- Quanto tempo acha que ela levara para chegar ao castelo?

- Já deve estar lá nesse momento. – o nobre ficou espantado. – o senhor poderia ir para lá tão rápido também?

- Sim, ou até para mais longe.

- Obrigada então. – Severo não entendeu e o duque explicou. – Se o senhor tinha a possibilidade de ir para longe e ficou, quer dizer que escolheu nos ajudar e se colocou em risco por nós. - Severo fez que sim. E se calou antes que falasse alguma coisa que se arrependeria tomando pela emoção. O duque percebeu o incômodo do bruxo, e com pouco que o conhecia já tinha percebido que era um homem reservado e resolveu puxar outro assunto.

- O senhor mandou a elfo, é isso que ela é? – perguntou o duque e Severo confirmou – O senhor a mandou para sua esposa, o que acha que ela pode fazer, é só uma mulher.

- Hermione é uma bruxa e está longe de ser uma criatura indefesa, ela sabe se cuidar e também pode fazer o mesmo feitiço que acabei de executar criando esse escudo, só que sobre o castelo.

O duque ficou muito impressionado. – Ela é tão poderosa quando o Senhor? – Severo pensou para responder por um instante. – Não sei ao certo, mais ela é bem impressionante, apenas é muito jovem, o que diferencia realmente um bruxo do outro são os feitiços que ele sabe e o quão bem ele é treinado e experiente.

- As suas mulheres são tão poderosas quanto os homens – Severo riu ao responder – Sim elas são.

O duque passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Vocês são corajosos, imagina se casar com uma mulher assim poderosa.

Severo agora ria abertamente – Logo os bruxos aprendem a não arrumar brigas em casa e a dormir com a varinha embaixo do travesseiro.

Os dois homens ainda riam quando Sir Dunstan veio correndo em direção a eles empurrando os outros. – Que bruxaria endemoniada é essa que nos prendeu aqui nessa gaiola, temos que nos soltar e correr para o ataque!

- Dunstan calma, isso não é uma prisão é uma escudo. – O duque começou a explicar e o velho cavalheiro ficou cada vez mais irritado.

Enquanto isso Snape ficava pensando em como sairiam dali.

Hermione ainda estava abraçada a duquesa quando ouviu um ploc próximo a ela, se virou e viu Prinny torcendo as mãozinhas e a olhando assustada. A duquesa deu um grito e saiu correndo para o canto da sala. – Que criatura é essa! Deus do céu. – Ela segurava com força o terço junto ao peito.

A bruxa correu em dizer. – Abigail, essa é Prinny, ela é minha amiga não se preocupe. – E para Prinny ela falou brava: - Como você me aparece visível aqui? O que eu vou dizer para a...

Ela não pode terminar a frase por que a elfo a interrompeu:

- Senhora Prinny não teve tempo para vir invisível, é uma emergência, o mestre chamou Prinny no campo de batalha e pediu para Prinny dar um recado para a senhora.

- Prinny você viu Severo, ele está bem? – A duquesa que ainda estava com medo ouviu que a criatura tinha noticias do campo de batalha e perguntou meio sem jeito. – o Duque também está bem?

A elfo respondeu as duas – Eles estão bem, mas senhora, preciso dar o recado, o mestre mandou dizer que os vikings são bruxos e estão vindo para cá, e que a senhora deve fazer feitiços para proteger o castelo e disse que de jeito nenhum a mestra deve ir até o campo de batalha.

Hermione ficou branca e se levantou em um estalo indo rapidamente para a janela e a abriu, o vento frio da noite a chicoteou, a bruxa ergueu a varinha e começou a lançar todos os feitiços de proteção que se lembrava sobre o castelo, se sentindo satisfeita, se voltou para Prinny:

- Já protegi o castelo, mas não posso segurar os feitiços sozinha por muito tempo, Agora me responda, como está a situação do exercito.

A elfo mediu as palavras. – Bem senhora, Prinny não sabe bem, - Hermione percebendo o embaraço da serva ordenou – Prinny eu quero a verdade. – A elfo não podendo se recusar falou de uma vez. – Eles estão encurralados sobre um escudo de proteção do mestre, não sei quanto o mestre pode aquentar, e depois que o escudo for quebrado eles não tem chance.

A bruxa deu um grito. A duquesa, apesar de não ter entendido tudo o que a elfo tinha dito entendeu o suficiente para começar a chorar e voltar a rezar. Hermione ficou de pé e se pôs a caminhar em círculos. – Prinny você sabe quantos vikings estão na batalha? – A elfo respondeu – Prinny acha que devem ser um sessenta, Prinny olhou antes de vir para cá por que sabia que a senhora ia querer saber.

- Prinny você é perfeita. – A elfo ficou sem graça e tapou os olhos com as mãos.

Hermione continuou a pensar e de repente teve uma ideia:

- Prinny você sabe onde fica Hogwarts a escola de bruxos?

A pequena elfo respondeu que sim. – Prinny estive lá uma vez com a duquesa, mas ainda não era uma escola, era só um castelo.

- Ótimo Prinny! Quero que vá a esse castelo e procure uma mulher chamada Helga Lufa-Lufa, conte a ela o que está acontecendo e diga que é um pedido de ajuda de Hermione Prince e do Professor Prince. Entendeu bem.

A elfo disse que sim e desaparatou o mais rápido que pode. Hermione olhou para a duquesa que estava chocada com tudo. – Eu sei Abigail que você quer um monte de explicações, eu te darei algumas, mas antes tome um copo de água e sente-se aqui, mostrou o sofá.

Hermione passou todo o tempo que esperou por Prinny explicando tudo a duquesa, a mulher disse que se não tivesse visto acharia que a pobre amiga tinha enlouquecido.

A elfo voltou em pouco menos de meia hora, Hermione estava muito nervosa àquela altura, ela não sabia se Severo estava aquentando bem com as proteções e se a Helga poderia ajuda-la de alguma forma.

A pequena criatura correu para sua mestra e junto a ela uma muito afobada Helga que tinha sido aparatada dentro do castelo pela elfo. – Querida é mesmo verdade que aqueles bárbaros estão atacando estes trouxas, meus Deus! O ministro da magia está muito nervoso, esses vikings, eles não tem ministério lá no norte por isso fazem o que querem, mas dessa vez não iram se dar bem. Uma tropa de aurores está fora das suas proteções esperando para atacar assim que nos dizer onde. È tem mais, Rawena, Godric e Salazar, que você ainda não conhece, também estão ai.

Hermione não teve tempo de apresentar a amiga a duquesa e pediu logo a Prinny que mostrasse o caminho e as levasse para junto dos auroes. A elfo, no entanto se recusou a leva-la – Eu não posso levar a mestra, o mestre disse que não era para a senhora ir ao campo de batalha, e Prinny não vai leva-la.

A bruxa ficou muito nervosa, mas notando que a discussão só atrasaria, deixou que elas partissem, mas secretamente saiu do castelo e aparatou atrás delas. Não seria uma grifinória se deixasse Severo sozinho naquela situação.

Assim que desaparatou ela viu que os aurores estavam, partindo para cima dos vikings com tudo. A bruxa procurou com os olhos Severo, o encontrou saindo do meio do bolo humano voando sobre todos, da mesma forma que ele fez para fugir de Hogwarts, e lançava azarações diversas sobre os vikings. Ela correu para a batalha e se aproximou de Helga que ao vê-la se assustou. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Não teve resposta, pois na mesma hora um viking raivoso partiu para cima das duas e Hermione começou a duelar com ele ferozmente, a Lufa-Lufa se espantou com a habilidade da moça e correu para ajudá-la.

Severo viu Hermione correr para Helga e soltou um palavrão, voou em direção a ela, e com um feitiço a puxou para cima e a colocou há suas costas.

- O que a senhora minha esposa está fazendo aqui? – Hermione se segurou em Snape para não cair. – Vim garantir que você volte para casa inteiro.

Snape deu um sorriso debochado com o canto da boca. – Está muito pretensiosa, acho que posso garantir a minha segurança sozinho. – como se para fazê-lo pagar a língua, uma azaração veio em direção a ele sem que percebesse por estar distraído com a bruxa e foi bloqueada por Hermione. A bruxa ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acabei de salvar a sua pele, talvez eu seja útil afinal.

O bruxo franziu a boca em desdenho. – Só aconteceu por que estava conversando com você, mas já que está aqui se segure que temos muitos vikings para abater ainda.

Deu meia volta no ar e os dois juntos lançaram azarações sobre os nórdicos.

A batalha durou pouco, logo todos os nórdicos sobreviventes estavam sentados no chão juntos e acorrentados magicamente, a sua volta estavam os aurores e Severo pode finalmente retirar o escudo dos soldados do duque, esses de tão assustados nem se moveram, somente o nobre saiu do meio dele e foi ter com os visitantes.

- Obrigado, vocês são mesmo incríveis, não sei nem o que dizer, essa foi a coisa mais fabulosa que eu já vi. – o duque estava eufórico quando se aproximou dos bruxos.

Severo se adiantou e apresentou-o ao grupo. – Esse é o Duque de Cumbria, dono dessas terras e do exercito, foi o castelo dele que nós salvamos.

O duque fez uma reverência agradecendo e Severo começou a apresentar as pessoas individualmente. – Esses, sua graça, são os professores de Hogwarts uma escola para bruxos, eles são bruxos excepcionais em suas artes e vieram para cá a pedido de Hermione acredito.

Os bruxos confirmaram e Helga foi a primeira a dar um passo a frente e se apresentar. – Eu sou Helga Lufa-Lufa, é um prazer conhecê-lo. – O duque se aproximou e beijou a mão da bruxa, que ficou bem vermelha e deu uma risadinha nervosa. Depois dela foi a fez de Rawena e Godric se apresentarem.

Por ultimo se aproximou um homem que Severo ainda não conhecia, ele estendeu a mão a Snape primeiro que ao duque. – Acho que já deve ter ouvido falar de mim através de meus amigos. Eu sou Salazar Sonserina, e tenho muito prazer em conhecê-lo, o senhor é um bruxo fantástico, nunca vi a metade dos feitiços que lançou hoje durante a batalha, fiquei orgulhoso por saber que foi selecionado para a minha casa.

Hermione sorriu ao ver que Severo tinha ficado timido, ela imaginava como ele devia estar se sentindo com aquele elogio, era o próprio Sonserino dizendo o quanto o achava fantástico.

Rawena se aproximou. – Senhor Prince, realmente impressionante seu desempenho essa noite. Desculpe, mas tenho que reinterar: Não quer mesmo voltar a atrás e vir ensinar em Hogwarts, tenho certeza que seria um professor valiosíssimo para a escola.

O bruxo de negro agradeceu. – Não obrigado, eu estou muito bem junto ao Duque e a vila, gosto de morar aqui, e acredito que minha esposa também.

O Duque que ouvia a alguns passos de distância interveio. – Por favor, não queiram levar o meu amigo daqui, não saberia o que fazer sem ele.

Severo não gargalhou por que ia parecer surreal, se sentiu muito estranho vendo essas pessoas disputarem sua companhia depois de tudo que ele tinha ouvido no futuro, tanto de Minerva quanto de todos os outro bruxos era algo que fazia-o pensar em como a ideia de partir para o passado tenha sido a melhor de sua vida, isso sem falar de Hermione, essa não fora escolha dele, no entanto ele estava perfeitamente feliz com esse adendo do destino.

Eles ainda conversavam quando uma auror se aproximou e se dirigiu ao grupo de bruxos. – Teremos que obliviar todos esses trouxas, meu Deus, será um trabalhão, mas não podemos deixa-los sabendo de nossa existência. Vikings desgraçados. É sempre assim eles invadem uma terra trouxa qualquer, matam, roubam tudo e no fim temos ainda que ir até lá obliviar os sobreviventes. O pior é que, nós os prendemos para depois o Rei da Noruega nos manda uma carta pedindo que os mande de volta ao lar e ai um mês depois estão eles de volta. Criaturas ignóbeis. Estou feliz dessa vez por que o nosso rei, junto com o ministro decidiram que não vão devolver esses aqui e enquadra-los por quebra do estatuto do sigilo, vamos ver se isso resolve.

A auror estava raivosa quando deu as costas e se juntou aos outro aurores para começar a obliviar os soldados do duque, eles achariam que tinham vencido os vikings e que os que sobraram fugiram. O duque se preocupou com o que estava acontecendo e Severo teve que explicar a ele e tranquilizá-lo dizendo que seria melhor assim, eles não deviam saber sobre os bruxos, isso poderia ser perigoso para ambos os lados. O nobre depois de ponderar uns instantes concordou.

Um auror se aproximou do grupo dizendo que tinha que obliviar o duque e seu filho, Severo, no entanto interveio. – Eles não precisam ser obliviados, pois vem de uma família bruxa, a avó dele era uma de nós. O auror deu um passo para trás e perguntou ao nobre. – Isso é verdade senhor?

- Sim minha avó era uma bruxa. – E dando um sorriso de canto de boca para Severo completou. – Passei minha infância sendo cuidado por um elfo doméstico na casa dela.

Severo admirou a perspicácia de seu amigo afinal, até ver Prinny o nobre mau se lembrava dela, a fala, no entanto surtiu o efeito desejado e o auror sorriu e completou: - Se é assim, vou avisar aos outro, dando meia volta.

Os aurores foram embora junto aos vikings e o duque convidou os professores para irem ao castelo para uma refeição e descasarem antes da viagem de volta, eles, no entanto recusaram dizendo ser arriscado para o estatuto do sigilo. Despediram-se ali mesmo, na hora de partir Godric se aproximou de Severo e Hermione.

- Queria pedir desculpas para vocês, estou muito envergonhado do meu comportamento, me perdoem.

- Se Hermione o perdoar farei o mesmo, apesar disso não significar que esquecerei o que fez, todavia não o considerarei um inimigo. – o bruxo ruivo engoliu seco e aceitou o fato.

Hermione não estava bem certa se o perdoaria, olhou bem para o bruxo ruivo e viu nos olhos dele arrependimento verdadeiro, resolveu perdoa-lo e assim o fez. O bruxo agradeceu e partiu com os outros.

Todos os homens montaram em seus cavalos, inclusive Severo que carregava Hermione em sua garupa e voltaram para o castelo.

No caminho Hermione falou:

- Severo, então eram por ser bruxos que os vikings eram tão invencíveis e poderosos, nossa, nunca soube disso nas aulas de historia da magia.

- Nem eu nunca soube, acho que esses aurores obliviaram tanta gente que a historia se apagou até do mundo bruxo. Você sabe que eles sabem legimência, tentei ler a mente deles e foi bloqueado. Provavelmente eles que trouxeram esse feitiço para a Inglaterra. Gente perigosa essa!

Hermione riu dele.

– Sim muito perigosos, assim como nós.

- De jeito nenhum agora eu sou o mocinho da historia.

O bruxo riu e esporeou os cavalos já vendo o castelo ao longe.

Todos se reuniram no salão do castelo do duque, já era manhã alta e ninguém havia dormido, mas pareciam não se importar, pois comemoravam brindando e gritando vivas a derrota humilhante dos vikings. Dos trouxas, Somente a família do duque sabia a verdade e Severo estava muito contente por isso, gostava de ter uma vida simples ali, o que seria impossível se todos da vila soubessem o que eles eram. Só de pensar no padre e no que ele diria o fazia sentir arrepios. Hermione estava sorrindo a seu lado e era isso que importava.

Um mês se passou e ninguém mais falava da batalha, o desenrolar da vida tinha feito irrelevante o fato que antes era tão emocionante. Severo e Hermione estavam no castelo na sala particular da Duquesa tomando chá com o nobre casal e suas crianças pequenas.

A jovem Gertrude corria alegre em volta da mesa enquanto seu irmão Teobaldo brincava, sentado no tapete com alguns soldadinhos de madeira muito bonitos e coloridos. De repente o pequeno deu uma exclamação de admiração o que atraiu a atenção dos adultos, ao olharem viram que todos os soldadinhos estavam flutuando em volta da cabeça do menino e ele aplaudia feliz com o feito. A duquesa se espantou e se virou para Hermione que sorria. – Acho que temos um bruxinho na família!

Vendo a cara espantada de mulher ao ver os soldados começarem a rodar em volta da cabeça de seu filho mais novo completou. - Não se preocupe isso é normal em crianças mágicas, quando eu era pequena quebrei todos os enfeites de porcelana da minha mãe do mesmo jeito.

Severo ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a cena.

– Era de se esperar que alguém herdasse os poderes da vovó. – o duque encantado deu um sorriso para o amigo.

Hermione se aproximou de Severo e falou baixinho em seu ouvido para que só ele ouvisse. – Será bom para o nosso bruxinho ou bruxinha ter um amigo como ele.

Severo olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. – você tem certeza disso? – Hermione muito tímida fez que sim com a cabeça.

O bruxo de negro, esquecendo-se da presença dos amigos tomou Hermione nos braços e a girou no ar a erguendo do chão alto o suficiente para beijar lhe a barriga e depois a desceu e a beijou nos lábios. Severo não podia estar mais feliz com o seu possível futuro no passado.

FIM

* * *

Nota da Autora:

Oi gente, ai está o ultimo capitulo, mas calma não acabou tem o EPÍLOGO que vira em breve...

Eu sei que demorei muito para postar esse cap e que vocês devem estar loucas comigo, desculpem! Adoro vocês e tentarei não fazer isso de novo. O epilogo deve sair essa semana mesmo, um beijão para vocês...

Comentem por favor!


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

1971

Um garoto de onze anos, magro, de uniforme sonserino e com um nariz grande demais para seu rosto andava correndo por um corredor de Hogwarts com um monte de livros empilhados em seus braços, ele tinha a cara fechada e um tanto triste, seus olhos muito negros estavam rasos d'agua e ele fazia muito esforço para manter as lagrimas dentro das pálpebras. Era um garoto muito sozinho, não tinha amigos, a única amiga que fez na vida foi a Liliam e para sua infelicidade o chapéu a selecionou para a Grifinória e agora, ela andava cercada daqueles desordeiros. A menina ainda lhe dava atenção, mas não era a mesma coisa de quando eram vizinhos e brincavam juntos na rua. Seus colegas de casa o ignoravam por ele não ser filho de ninguém importante, os poucos que lhe davam atenção queriam apenas copiar os seus deveres de casa.

Os professores o achavam inteligente e aplicado e ele se orgulhava muito disso. Queria aprender, tinha fome de conhecimento, e no fundo queria descobrir algo de útil para usar contra aqueles de que não gostava. Queria defender a mãe da ira bêbada de seu pai. Se tornar alguém que as pessoas falassem com respeito, nem que fosse por medo. E acima de tudo, queria impressionar Liliam Evans.

Sua vida se resumia a estudar e sonhar com o dia que seria poderoso e temido, imaginava seu olhar de desprezo para aqueles que hoje o ignoravam, ainda os veria tremer ao dizer seu nome. Esse pensamento encheu o coração do garoto de uma fé negra que ele sentiu aquecer seu corpo ossudo, estava até começando a sentir a gloria futura quando um grupo de sonserinos o parou no corredor.

- Olha Severo, o Crouch arrumou um livro que mostra a historia da família dele, lá fala que ele teve um avô que possuía um Axminster, que é um tapete voador que levava até doze pessoas! Claro que, isso foi antes deles serem banidos da Inglaterra.

Severo ficou interessado e pediu para dar uma olhada no livro, o nome do volume era "_A Afamada Família Crouch_". Severo imediatamente imaginou se existiria um livro assim sobre a sua própria família, não a Snape, claro, que era trouxa, mas os Prince que eram sangue puro, se houvesse ele poderia saber mais sobre seus antepassados. Sua mãe, que tinha brigado com a família para fazer a burrice de se casar com o seu pai, nunca falara de seus parentes, tudo que ele sabia é que eles eram da região de Manchester e que tinha jurado nunca mais falar o nome dela, o que sua mãe jurara em recíproco. Por tanto ele não sabia nem o nome de seus avós ou se tinha tios e tias.

Deixou seus colegas para trás entretidos com o livro e foi para a biblioteca, era para lá que rumava desde o principio para estudar, no entanto agora tinha um objetivo diferente, iria procurar sua Historia de família, e, se desse sorte, teria um ancestral importante que calaria a boca dos seus colegas quando diziam que ele era um ninguém. Um único figurão bastaria para ele ganhar o respeito dos colegas e se tudo desse certo arrumaria uns amigos.

O bruxinho sisudo sentou em sua mesa favorita no fundo da biblioteca próximo a sessão reservada, colocou suas coisa na mesa e partiu em busca de um livro como o do Crouch, procurou por varias sessões e não achava nada sobre os Prince, até que deu de cara com um grosso volume escrito em sua capa "_As Famílias Mais Antigas Da Bruxaria_", podia ser uma possibilidade, ele não sabia se sua família era antiga, mas valia a tentativa, pegou o livro que de tão pesado fez o garoto se inclinar para trás para dar conta de carrega-lo e o colocou sobre sua mesa.

Dentro tinha um índice com vários nomes de famílias, ele seguiu com o dedo um por um já que não estavam em ordem alfabética, e lá estava, bem no meio dos outro, "Os Obscuros Prince, paginas 2026 a 3000". O garoto sorriu e seus olhos brilharam, procurou a pagina descrita no índice, abriu e logo percebeu que começava com uma árvore genealógica com vários ramos. Ele notou muitas peculiaridades, a principal é que havia muitos Severos entre os nomes, olhando melhor, todos os primogênitos tinham esse nome. Existiam até algumas Severas! Seguiu até o fim procurando ver se sua mãe estava lá, a encontrou e a ela ligado seu próprio nome o que o deixou feliz, na certa o livro era encantado para acrescentar novos membros que ia nascendo sem precisar de uma nova edição. Notou que sua mãe era filha única de Austero Prince e Julieta Prince sua prima em terceiro grau, sentiu uma pequena decepção, por que ele acalentava a ideia de ter tios e talvez primos de quem um dia pudesse se aproximar. O Garoto viu seu nome tão solitário quanto ele próprio no fim da pagina e achou que essa devia mesmo ser sua sina mesmo.

Voltou ao topo da arvore para ver quem era seu ancestral mais antigo. Achou um bruxo também chamado Severo, que viveu no ano 1000 depois de cristo, na Inglaterra. Ele tinha sido casado com uma mulher cujo nome não aparecia no livro e tinha tido com ela três filhos, a mais velha, era uma garota chamada Eileen, que estava escrito se casou com um homem de nome Teobaldo entre parênteses descrito como filho do duque de Cumbria. E dois filhos homens, Severo e Albus, ambos famosos por terem desenvolvido juntos uma poção para desembaraçar os cabelos. Ao lado do nome do Severo mais velho tinha uma referencia a uma pagina mais para frente no livro. O garoto foi para onde indicava.

No titulo da pagina estava, _"Severos Prince – O Filho da Morte"_. Esse poderia ser o seu ancestral especial para se gabar na sala comunal, Snape começou a ler com muita atenção:

_Severos Pince apareceu na historia da magia por volta do ano 1000, nunca antes se havia tido noticia dele, ou de sua família. A primeira vez que é citado é em um relato de um estalajadeiro que morava em Hogsmeade e que depois de se aposentar resolveu escrever suas memórias, (a única copia desse manuscrito está atualmente na biblioteca do ministério da magia da Inglaterra de onde tirei essa transcrição.) _

_(...) "ele chegou aqui com a esposa e pediu um quarto, ela parecia nervosa e quando eu os vi achei um casal estranho, ele era bem mais velho do que ela e estava todo vestido de preto, além de ter uma cara de poucos amigos e olhar a todos com desdenho. Ficou só uma noite e no dia seguinte eu soube que foi procurar trabalho em Hogwarts, não sei o que houve no castelo, mais alguns dias depois ele estava em plena praça duelando com Godric Grifinório, todos achamos que o forasteiro ia perder feio, mas o bruxo de negro venceu o Grifinório de forma humilhante, deixando o homem cheio de cachinhos nos cabelos. Todos ficamos espantados, mas como os outros professores não o atacaram ou reprenderam, acho que o culpado pela contenda deve ter sido o Godric. O caso foi comentado por anos no vilarejo".(...)_

_Em outro ponto o mesmo escritor conta que o homem que ele soube mais tarde se tratar de Severo Pince partiu do castelo sem aceitar o emprego que Rawena Corvinal lhe oferecia, no entanto, ele também conta que, nos anos que se seguiram o bruxo de negro veio à vila muitas vezes para trazer sua esposa que era muito amiga de Helga Lufa-Lufa para inúmeros chás, no entanto nunca mais entrou no castelo, sempre preferindo ficar no vilarejo. _

_Tem-se noticia, por outra fonte que Severo Prince esteve no castelo no dia da formatura de seus filhos, todos da casa Sonserina. Essa mesma fonte conta que ele depois de ter saído de Hogwarts com seu esposa foi morar em um vilarejo mestiço próximo a região que hoje se encontra a cidade de Manchester e atuou nesse local como medibruxo por muitos anos. _

_Outros feitos notáveis que podemos contar sobre ele são: Consta que Prince foi o primeiro bruxo inglês que usou oclumência e legimência tendo ensinado essa arte a seus filhos que a levaram para toda a Inglaterra. Ele também é descrito como um exímio misturador de poções e um bruxo com enorme conhecimento em artes das trevas. Era um duelista fabuloso e considerado um homem corajoso e leal. _

_Alguns outros fatos, esses vindos de fontes não confiáveis são quase considerados lendas e nelas não sabemos se há algum fundo de verdade, como uma batalha terrível contra bruxos Vikings que, dizem, ele venceu sozinho voando em uma nuvem negra que soltava raios que matavam os inimigos. Ou outra historia contada que diz que ele não nasceu e cresceu como um ser humano comum e sim que ele apareceu como um raio no meio da floresta. Os membros da família Prince se vangloriam dessa historia dizendo que seu antepassado era filho da própria morte por isso apareceu do nada, e por tanto seu sangue é o mais puro de todos. _

_De toda forma, não se sabe de onde Prince veio até o momento que aparece em Hogsmeade e não se tem qualquer referencia com seu nome anteriormente._

_Quanto a sua aparência física existe um quadro com seu retrato na casa de Aurelius Prince. Dizem que sempre se vestia de preto da cabeça aos pés. Habito que seu filho Severo também adotou. _

_Ele faleceu em sua casa que a muito não existe mais cercado de sua família por volta de seus 100 anos de vida, sendo seguido em poucos meses por sua esposa que dizem, não suportou sua falta. O lugar de seu tumulo assim como o de sua família próxima é desconhecido._

Severo estava em êxtase, queria saber mais sobre os Prince e passou a resto da tarde lendo e relendo o livro. Olhando a árvore genealógica, ele notou que outros membros da família também tinham historia interessantes, e todos eram bons em poções e muitos também em artes das trevas, mais nenhuma era brilhante como o fundador, era incrível que ele tivesse derrotado Godric Grifinório, essa historia, ele tinha certeza, ia render no salão da Sonserina, ele estava muito orgulhoso e decidiu que a partir daquele dia ia ter muito orgulho de se chamar Severo e que também, assim que pudesse comprar sua própria roupa, só se vestiria de preto como ele. Pena que não podia ir atrás do tal Aurelius Prince para ver a pintura do seu novo parente favorito. Mas isso não importa, ele ia imaginar como era e já bastava. Nesse momento o garoto teve uma ideia, pegou seu livro de feitiços e escreveu na contracapa com sua letra ainda infantil. "Esse livro pertence ao Prince Mestiço" deu um sorriso, soava muito bem, resolveu que faria isso com todos seus livros da li para frente.

* * *

Nota da Autora

Queria agradecer a todas vocês que leram, seguiram, favoritaram e/ou comentaram a fic, vocês me fizeram tão feliz que sem sei como descrever. Ai a baixo vão os leitores que me deram a alegria de me deixar saber seus nomes. Os leitores fantasmas eu agradeço da mesma forma por acompanharem a fic e peço que tenham coragem de me dar um oi, vou amar conhecer vocês.

Estou pensando em fazer algumas side stories com mais fatos da vida do Snape e da Hermione no passado de Misterioso Mistério do Tempo. Na minha cabeça tenho varias cenas deles que não entraram na fic por que iam quebrar o clima da narrativa, agora poderia escrevê-las como algo a parte. Espero que gostem da ideia... Comentem dando sua opinião!

Obrigada pela paciência que tiveram em esperar os capítulos, sei que não sou muito rápida, mas eu chego lá, como acabo de fazer. Um grande beijo para vocês até a próxima!

AL Schnomberger

alfinatti

AmandinhaSnape

ASolon

CRS0470

Dama Layla

Dama mary potter

Daniela Snape

Evita Prince

Isadora Prince

Jess Taisho

Joyse Snape

Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki

karinepira

Lell Ly

Mickky

Morgana Flamel

Patt Soares

raygranger

Srt Snape

Tiemi

Viola Psique Black

Karinepira

SarahPrinceSnape

B. Andrade

Ana Luiza

Emily

Luiza Finatti

Mellissa

Evita Prince

Alane Rodrigues

Rosangela

PathyPotter

Mrs V

Obrigada,

Leyla Poth


End file.
